Hell hath only love
by mortal-paralight
Summary: Jules Shrike just moved to Olympia, Washington and meets a few strange kids. The Cullens... What happens when Jules starts to like Edward? The story's probably better than the summary! The first few chaps look like Twilight but it changes later on.
1. A new start

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 1

A new start

It was quite remarkable to leave Seattle but I didn't have a choice. It was either leaving to go to Olympia, Washington to live with my dad, Henry the cop, or to stay with my mother, Chanel, with her new 'boo', Lou. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as them when there was kissing going on.

The ride to the house was quite dull. My dad and I hardly talked on the way to our little house in the quiet district of Olympia. But I didn't like being in the same car with my dad. I was sort of scared of him sometimes. He thought a big deal of discipline when things didn't go his way. I tried not to do that mistake too often.

If I was going to go live with my dad, I had to do a lot of catching up to do at school. School had already gone through half of the semester. Well, I had good marks in every subject at my old school, although it was in advanced everything. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. It was good to get home. The car came to a complete stop in the driveway and the engine came to a dull roar.

"We're here." Henry said.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go up to my room. You know, take a nap." I said, not trying to sound rude. I just wanted to take a little rest from all of this moving business.

"Sure thing Jules. Do you need help carrying your stuff?"

"No, I'm good. I don't have that much stuff dad." I quickly got out of the cruiser and headed towards the trunk. My luggage wasn't big. I only had two suitcases and a grocery bag for my little things, such as my toiletries supplies.

I was happy to lie on my soft bed. I haven't slept in it for so long I forgot how comfortable and cosy it was. I opened the only window in my room and the cool breeze swept me into my daydreams. I always run off into my own little world whenever a breeze comes in. Ever since I was young, it's been like that. I couldn't get any action back in Phoenix so, I daydreamed and there's the action I needed.

I went to sit at my desk to get in some email reading before I dozed off for a little bit. Luckily, I had something to read. My mother had sent me an email already. Lucky me... she was already worried.

Jules

How was the flight? Tell me all about it. I was so worried that something might have happened. Was Henry on time? Is your room just like you remember it? Tell me everything. I love you.

Mom

What an overprotective mother I had. But I had to tell her something or she would be calling soon. Might as well write to her now before it's too late and she starts talking to me for hours on the phone. I started typing slowly, trying to find the words that would sound good. I couldn't tell her that it was already bored but I had to improvise for the meantime.

Hey Mom

Everything's fine. Henry was on time and the drive was fun. Actually, I pretty much slept on the whole flight. Anyways, school starts in two days and I should start cooking supper soon. I'll talk to you soon Mom. Miss you already.

Jules

I loved it when you push the send button and you hear a _whoosh_ sound coming from the computer. Hope Chanel would buy this. But school was starting soon. I could wait though to go to Olympia High School. Starting at a new school was hard enough but being the new kid was even worse. I dazed at the clock and realized it was five minutes to five o'clock. I might as well start on supper. I just loved to cook. I would make a supper out of anything I laid my hands on in the kitchen. I started my way downstairs and saw Henry examining the TV carefully.

Figured. There was a game on tonight. I didn't know if it was basketball or football. All I knew is that if Henry was in front of the TV and looked hypnotized, it just meant one thing. A game. Oh well, it just meant I could work without Henry looking at me constantly, like he used to.

I might be a magnet of pain and trouble, but cooking was one thing I knew how to do without getting hurt, or at least until now. I tried to make a favourite of mine, chicken a la mode with a side of shrimp linguini and a fresh vegetable soup. Hopefully Henry would like it. Of what I remembered, Henry's favourite was fish. The minutes passed by quickly when I was occupied like this. Chicken was frying in the oven; my arms passed around my back with the spices in my hands and threw it in the soup pan. Chanel always said I looked like a cook doing her 'thang'. I felt so embarrassed when she used our slang to try to sound young.

_I was in a battlefield. It looked like I was in the present day because I was still in Olympia. Trees were cut but it didn't look like any soldiers were around. Just me. But why? Why was I in this forest and alone? Nobody was protecting me. I would die soon. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. I tried to scream but no words came out. I tried to run away but my body wouldn't move. The threat came closer and closer towards me but nothing would work. I started to panic at the sight of a black silhouette coming and coming. What could I do? All I could think was to explain this to Henry and Chanel. Please, spare me... I don't deserve to die like this... The silhouette came closer and I could see his figure with more detail. NO!_

The whiff of my work came at me like a bullet and knocked me out of my daydream. I should have known that a window was open. At least it stopped that horrible daydream. What the heck was I thinking? And how did that thought come into my mind in the first place? I might as well put it away for now. Can't dwell over what hasn't happened yet. I'll put it in a drawer deep in my mind and get back to it later, hopefully.

I closed the window shut and got back to dinner. I called Henry in to eat soon afterwards for dinner. Luckily, the game was finished in time for supper. We ate mostly in silence but put in a few words about school starting and getting settled in the house. Other than that, it was peaceful. I outdid myself for supper. It was delicious. After a good and healthy meal, I went back to my room and catched some Z's early tonight. It had been a very long Saturday for me. Well, it's not how I would spend a weekend but the Sunday was different from the day before. I went school shopping and figured I might as well get a ride. With the privileges of having a driver's licence, you needed a car. Unfortunately, I left my beautiful bloody red 1989 Chevrolet Camaro back home. I'll have to get a new one. I've had quite a lot of money in my bank. Maybe it would be enough to get me a newer car.

The school shopping took longer than I figured. Most of the stores had what I needed but it took three stores to be able to get everything on the list, and that took most of the morning and part of the afternoon. Right after that, I got to a used car's dealership and started gazing at their brand of cars. I found one to my liking and it was quite cheap. Dark silver 2004 Ford Cobra at only $13,472. Only three years old. Perfect, it was in my price range! I've been working since I was fourteen and I had earned enough to get myself this beautiful car. I had never been a big spender, actually a non-spender. I didn't spend a dime since I started working. I only bought school supplies and stuff for living. And what luck! My non-spending was worth it. This car had enough place to fit up to five people and it had quite the speed! It took a moment before my mind decided to accept the deal and buy it.

Moments later, I was riding in a beautiful car on my way back home. Henry was content with my shopping spree. He liked the school supplies I bought but he thought the car was a little too pricey. Oh well. It was bought and it was mine.

I cooked supper soon after arriving and I decided to make Henry some fish. I wasn't quite a fan of fish but I tried to please him. I tried to please everyone at once but never tried to please myself, well once in a while for cooking but that was it.

When the grandfather clock rang eight thirty, I decided to hit the bed early. School started the next day and I wanted to be ready and energized. But that was hopeless. A nightmare interrupted my will of sleeping well.

_I was in that same battlefield in the forest and the same dark silhouette that was in my daydream yesterday came back in my nightmare. But this time it was different. I could see his figure clearly this time. He was pale white and so beautiful. I still couldn't move and I was muted like last time. But the figure was gorgeous. The only thing missing in this figure was the fact that his face was shadowed by the trees. Something snarled and I was frightened. The figure crouched, his eyes wide open, ready to pounce at any given time. I couldn't see the color of his eyes since they were coal black and he jumped in a flash. I closed my eyes before seeing his face and..._

I woke up and nearly jumped out of my bed, gasping for air. That vision scared the heck out of me! I touched my long dark brown hair and flicked it back so it wouldn't be in my face. It felt wet to me. I hadn't realized that I had sweat while I was sleeping. The nightmare must have been worse than I thought. That drawer opened up without my permission.

"Oh man..."

The clock on my nightstand showed five twenty-three. I still had an hour and a half of sleep left. But... what if the nightmare came back? I might as well get up and start getting ready. The next obstacle I had to face was... ugh, the word was revolting. School.

**Well, this is my first chapter!!! Hope it's good for your taste! Please review. I want to know how the chap is******

**Bellacullenswan17**


	2. The new kid

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 2

The new kid

Olympia High School was not like I would have expected it to be. It was bigger than my old school, I can tell you that. The school was quite large for the small town. In fact, it was the only high school in Olympia. All of the other high schools were either in Forks, in Seattle or Port Angeles. Olympia's mascot was the Greeks. Imagine... They actually took two people for the mascots instead of just one. You had Zeus, the God of Thunder, and Hera, Queen of the Gods, dressed in Greek robes. Fancy stuff, sort of. There were about fifteen hundred students in that school; it was unbelievable how many students there were in a town that has less than eight thousand people. The classes were all the same. Many desks that the chair was attached to; black boards with chalks; normal pine desk for the teacher; stuff like that. We even had many laboratories for the science classes.

The gym was quite big. We also had a football field out in the back and many stands for the students to see the games. We had one big parking lot for the students and a small parking lot for the teachers. In other words, Olympia High School was HUGE. But the worse part about these kinds of school, you always had the clicks.

In each school, you had the different groups. The popular kids, the nerds, the jocks, etc... Me, I didn't have many friends at my other school in Seattle. So, I kind of stuck to myself at an empty table. Then again, we only had a maximum of four hundreds students at my old school and had too many tables.

As to start the school day, I ate a quick bowl of cereal and a grilled toast before seven o'clock. Luckily, Henry wasn't even up when I was ready to head to my first day of eleventh grade. It was only the second time that my dark silver car got to have me behind the steering wheel. Olympia was quite the small town so; the speed limit here was only forty in the city. But it's a good thing that we're so close to the big cities like Port Angeles.

The drive to school was quite slow. Traffic. Ah, the worst. But surprisingly, the other kids weren't even here. Good think too. I could put my stuff into my locker already before the hallways were packed. But it was in the middle of November. The roads were starting to get slippery with the ice and the rain. No snow though. Dang. I knew I forgot to buy something on my shopping spree. Winter tires for my new car. Oh well, I guess it can't be that bad outside. Just had to take it a little slower. The wipers were working at low speed for the reason that the rain wasn't strong.

The grey and yellow parking lot was free for the taking. There was one that caught my eye. Right in the middle in the second row. Perfect. I started revving up towards the open space and parked correctly into the lot. I changed the setting of the car from Drive to Park and turned off the ignition. Before opening the door, my curiosity had sprung. I hadn't checked the clock ever since I left home. I knew I was too early anyways but I was curious as to how early I actually was. Seven twenty-five. Still had half an hour before the first bell. Plenty of time to get to the secretary's office and get my schedule and locker.

It took a while to find where the secretary's office was. Everything was out of place. After many minutes of searching, I finally found it. Luckily, I wasn't too early. The secretary was already here. She was surprised to see someone in school this early when I stepped inside. The plate on her desk wrote Mrs. Crowley. She was quite a young woman, maybe in her twenties or early thirties. Her dirty blonde hair shined with the light from the ceiling. As soon as she lifted her head to face me, I saw myself in her half-moon glasses, right on the tip of her crooked nose.

"May I help you, dear?"

"Yeah... um, I'm Juliette Shrike and..."

"Ah! Miss Shrike. Welcome to Olympia High School. We're so glad that you were able to attend our school. Let me print out your schedule and a map to our wonderful school." She was way too perky for my taste. The printer made _beep_ing sounds as my schedule was coming out. Henry had never liked going to school to get my stuff so I always had to do it myself. Oh well. It was sometimes good to be independent.

"Here you go miss. Here's your locker combination and locker number. Have a great first day." And then, I was off. I had to find locker number 329. Um... where to start? This school was huge! I didn't even know where my first class was. Well, time to look at the map.

The map said that my locker was close to the Chemistry lab. Well, my last class would be easy to find. But my first semester would be pretty easy. First Math, then English, Chemistry and last but not least Gym. Pretty simple. I started looking for my locker after spending some time learning my schedule. So close. 325... 326... 327... Ah! 329! Found it! I started looking at my locker before putting things in it. It was quite big. It was double in length of what my old locker was. But I was happy about that. After many moments of placing stuff in the locker, I picked a binder, a notepad and a pencil case and went to my first class.

Wow... not my ordinary Math classroom. We had normal desks but with a white board with markers. A big black desk with hardly any drawers and it looked like a Chemistry lab almost. Oh well, I guess the school had too many Science classes for this big school. I went to take my seat and wait until the class started to fill up.

The minutes passed by and I started looking at the map more clearly. Chemistry and Biology were right in front of one another. Physics was right beside the Math class that I was in right now. The computer classes were towards the back of the school. Good thing I had that class next semester. The Gym was to the East of the school, close to the English classrooms.

Too bad all the more difficult classes would be in the second semester. First Spanish, Physics, Art and finally marketing. I always wanted to go into Architecture. One of my favorite things was Math and Physics... oh! And Art. I loved to draw, especially people. It makes it more of a challenge.

Around eight, people started to show up for class. Although, the teacher came last. I would have figured some people would appear after the teacher and get a tardy slip.

I sat beside a quite perky girl to my left and a dangerous looking guy at my right. I didn't want to disturb either one of them. The guy looked like he could stomp me without even paying attention and that girl's just as perky as Mrs. Crowley. But still, it didn't bother me if people were a certain way. I always told Chanel that it doesn't matter how people look on the outside, it's on the inside that counts.

Mr. Laurer came in the classroom a minute after the bell rang and started class. Unfortunately, he just had to say that there was a new student in the classroom. He made me get up from my seat so I could introduce myself. I obeyed and soon afterwards, we did independent work for a test coming up in three days. Man, you go to a new school and soon afterwards, you get a test.

Class went by smoothly after the drama in Math Class. Mr. Laurer was impressed by my Math 'skills'. He was thinking of placing me in twelfth grade Math. I already knew more than I should from my last school. English was basics. Mr. Barner said we were starting our Poetry unit and started learning about Robert Frost.

Lunch was normal. Each click was sitting together at their little table. Luckily, there was an empty table close by the window. Thank god there weren't any windows that you could open. I approached the table but regrettably, the perky girl from Math class came up to me with all of her cheerfulness.

"Hi! My name is like Sam and welcome to Olympia High! You're Juliette right?"

"Jules... but yeah." I might as well correct everyone so far.

"So, like, how about having lunch with us? It'd be like, totally awesome!"

"Um... sure." Just to be nice. I couldn't just be rude to her and say that I didn't want to. I followed along with her peppiness to the lunch table and was welcomed by a large group of people. The dangerous kid from Math class was there too. Dang! Did she hang out with all the kids that looked... bizarre?

"Jules, let me, like, introduce you to the gang! Gus, Jack, Maggy, Austin, Tiffany and Lizzy. Like, everyone, this is Jules." As she introduced everyone, she started from the dangerous kid, now knowing him as Gus. Jack looked like a jock. He played on the football team. Quite buff but I've seen better guys. Maggy was quite beautiful.

Maggy was on the women's softball team for the school. I'm surprised that there's even a team for that at a school. I understand baseball but softball? Incredible. Austin was the 'nerd' of the group. Although he had a sweet side and a very cute smile, he had the big glasses and the tight pants. Tiffany was part of the Math club. She didn't look like a nerd, actually she was the opposite. She could pass as a cheerleader. Full of spirit that woman.

And well, Lizzy... how to describe her? Freaky beyond belief! She couldn't stop twitching and freaking out all the time. People say she's sweet once you get to know her... I'll have to see that.

"Hi."

"So Jules like sit down and tell us, like, more about yourself!" Sam couldn't help but be hyper. She sat on the chair right next to Gus and for the first time, I think I saw a smile across his face.

"Well, not much to say. Just moved from Seattle to live with my dad. Um..." I didn't know what else to say. "That's pretty much it."

"Any hobbies?" Maggy seemed interested. This was probably the 20/20 game.

"Drawing, music, Math. The usual, I guess."

"What academic classes do you take?" I knew it. Austin was the 'nerd' of the group. I figured that all of our conversations would be about school.

"Well, all of my classes are advanced..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before seeing the reaction on Tiffany's face.

"If you like Math, how about joining our Math club? It would be quite the advantage to have you on our team. What do you say?"

"Um... I'll have to think about it. Thanks though..."

It didn't take them long to stop asking me questions. They got back to talking amongst themselves after asking me what sports I played. The answer was obvious. Basketball, soccer and volleyball. Jack wasn't interested much if it didn't involve football. Or my favorite color, which was obvious to be midnight red. Other simple questions like that.

I just stared into the blue. I tried to look at the big cafeteria and I saw the normal stuff, jocks at one table, and cheerleaders at another... I didn't know why Sam wasn't there. Wasn't she a cheerleader? Or was she always this perky? Whatever. I kept looking, maybe to find something interesting to look at. Goths, Comic book nerds, and then, something popped...

A table of five people. They didn't look like they were a part of any groups or clicks. They all had pale skins though. With the light from the cafeteria, they could pass as their own light. But there was one in particular that catched my eye... _Him_.

**Alright, what**** do you think? Jules sees someone. Who is it? What will happen next? OHHHHHH!!! Please review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	3. Not a dream

**Sorry everyone for the lack of this chapter but ****I wasn't able to. Well, here it is!!!**

**Alright everyone! Jules is going to see someone… Who could this person be? I wonder :P Read on and review at the end!!! **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 3

Not a dream

I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked... like a god! Especially in his silky black T-Shirt, his ripped jeans around the knees and the ankles, that bronze spiky hair, his muscular figure... I could fall head over heals over his figure. No! I couldn't get worked up over just looking at a guy. It wasn't like me. But I couldn't stop staring in his direction. The others around his table all had someone. There were two girls and three boys. _He_ was all alone. The two girls had the other two boys.

He looked lonely. Poor him. I kinda felt sorry for him. He lifted his head and stared his gorgeous dark topaz eyes straight at my table. Oh no! He was looking at me straight in the eyes. Dang! I _immediately_ looked away from his stare and looked at my table. Austin was in his Advanced Calculus book, trying to do bonus questions. I rolled my eyes at the sight. Although, Tiffany was helping him do the work. She looked at him with love struck eyes. I think they're going to be a fine couple in the future. They fit perfectly together.

Jack was feeling his muscles, as if they would strengthen with the push of his fingers. He looked at Maggy with a grin on his face. She giggled at the sight; something in Jack's face must have triggered something in her. Another good couple. I guess opposites attract. But what intrigued me the most was the look on Gus's face when he dazed at Lizzy. It looked like every single person at this table had someone, except for me and Sam. Just great... I was afraid to see if _he_ was still watching me. But I took the risk and looked. Dang! He was still staring at me! I didn't know what I did that triggered that... look but he kept it for quite some time. When I met his gaze, he instantly looked at one of the boys sitting with him.

He didn't take another look at me after that incident. Lunch went fast after that. But one of my favorite classes was next... Chemistry. I loved solving the equations with the formulas and whatnot of Science. It was just like Physics and Math. I mean, Chemistry was just like Math.

I instructed myself to go to my locker without taking another glance at that mysterious table but I did anyways. They were all gone! Even _him_. I guess it was just my imagination. Was there a window open? Probably. Well, time to get to class. I ran to my locker, grabbed my notebook, binder and pencil case and shot to class like a bullet. I was lucky. The bell rang right after I got my foot in the class. I wasn't late. I tried to find an empty table to work at and there it was, close to the back of the class. Unfortunately, it was close to the windows. My luck. Well, I might as well take my seat before the teacher tells me to do so.

I sat down and it was a big table. It could fit two people. Unexpectedly, someone came right out of the door before Mrs. Gluetenz came in the classroom. I couldn't believe it. It was one of the mysterious guys from the table that _he_ was sitting at. He looked like he could be a wrestler. Short dark brown hair, big muscles, could be about six foot something. Although, he seemed nice. He had quite the look too. He almost had the same features as _him_.

He tried to look around the classroom to find an empty seat but there was only one seat left... beside me. He approached the seat and sat there with a big smile on his face. His face was pale white with golden eyes. As soon as that mysterious man sat next to me, Mrs. Gluetenz started class. It was just review of what the others did the day before, formulas for chemical bonds and chemical reactions. Not much stuff. I learned that before moving here. It's basic stuff.

I tried to sneak a peek at the mysterious guy right next to me. I knew I wasn't dreaming this time. I turned my head slightly and saw that he was looking straight at me with a big smile on his face. Oh dang!

"Hello." I guess he wanted to be polite.

"Um... hi."

"You must be Jules. I'm Emmett." I was shocked to hear that at least _someone_ had my name right in this abominable school.

"Nice to meet you." I wanted to shake his hand but I don't know if it would be respectful.

His hand stood out as if he read my mind. I took it, trying not to be rude. Wow! His hands were freezing cold! I almost wanted to ask if he was cold. And he had such a hard grip it made my hand cramp up, badly. We shook for a long minute and decided that we might want to look at the board to show the teacher we were somewhat paying attention. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. Oh no! The teacher was doing something with the other students. What was she doing anyways? It looked like she was putting together partners or something.

Mrs. Gluetenz came closer towards my table and started looking at us.

"Hum... Alright, Miss Shrike and Mister Cullen. You'll do. Both of you shall be partners until the end of the semester."

Oh good lord! I just met the guy and now I'm stuck with him until the end of the semester! Great! Oh... I might as well suck it up and _try_ to get along with this guy. He seemed nice enough.

"So I guess we're partners now." He couldn't help but be nice.

"Yeah. What's our first project, partner?" I was actually interested in seeing what would be the first project.

He picked up a white paper from the table and started scanning the content.

"It seems to be to change the molecular structure of a compound." I liked Emmett's tone of voice. Nice and strong. Just like his figure.

"Sounds pretty easy." I was a pro in Chemistry. I knew how to do pretty much every single project the curriculum would offer. I did them all at my old school.

"Then let's get started, partner." I winced at the word. I was used of working alone but working with Emmett wouldn't be that bad. He had his own charm.

We got our chemicals from the cabinet of the classroom and started working. Well, Emmett wanted me to show him my skills so, he handed me what I needed. The minutes passed by as I mixed chemicals together to change the molecular structure of many compounds.

"I've never seen anyone handle chemicals like that. You're pretty good at this." Emmett blurted out. His pale skin didn't look like it blushed over that comment.

"Yes, Miss Shrike. I do believe you know which chemicals to put in. Excellent work. Have you done this experiment before, Miss Shrike?"

"Well, last year." It was true. My other school did projects before other schools to make room for other stuff.

"Well, keep up the good work, both of you." She especially eyed Emmett when she finished that sentence.

"Of course Mrs. Gluetenz."

The teacher walked away and the both of us were able to finish the project. Once Mrs. Gluetenz went to check up on the others, I handed Emmett the chemicals and he followed along just as I did. It was quite impressive. I mean, Emmett was nice but I hoped to see _him_ again.

I know that if Emmett was here, _he_ would be around somewhere. I just had to look hard enough. There was a ring that interrupted my reverie. Oh great... third period's over. I was having a perfect time doing the project. Out of nowhere, Emmett puts in the last chemical and a beautiful rainbow vapor exploded out of the vile. It was so beautiful... just like Emmett's figure... and _his_ complexion.

"Nice work, partner." I winced at the word. Had to get used to it.

"Yes, quite the nice work, both of you. A plus. I'm very impressed." Mrs. Gluetenz said while grabbing the vile carefully and holding it still in her hands. She placed it on her desk and used a cliff note to put our names on it.

Well, I didn't want to be late for last period, especially not Gym. I grabbed my books and started leaving the class.

"What's your next class?" He just stopped me right in my tracks! I wonder if he wanted me to be late.

"Um... it's Gym." I knew my schedule by heart now.

"You might want to be careful."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask about that certain warning.

"The Gym's a little... under construction, you could say. Try to watch around you." It didn't sound like a threat.

"Alright... thanks." I started to head off again towards the door to my locker.

"See you later, Jules." Emmett said from across the room. I stopped, really annoyed by all of these interruptions, turned around and waved at him with a large smile.

I walked to my locker and was happy by the turn of events. My dull day changed to a fulfilling day with my new partner, Emmett Cullen. I still wanted to see _him_, since Emmett was sitting at the same Lunch table. I wanted so bad to see _his_ complexion. That perfect spiky hair and... Oh, I should stop daydreaming and go to Gym. At least we were doing one of my favorite sports... Basketball. Next would be volleyball, my number one sport. I was headed for the Gym with my change of clothes and let my hand go for the handle on the door. I grabbed it and opened the door. _Click_. What the...? Oh my... The handle of the door wasn't sticking on the entrance gate; it was now in my hand! Emmett was right. It was under construction. I kept the knob in my hand and took one step before actually seeing the Gym. Oh. My. God!

**Well, well, well!! Jules saw Edward and met Emmett. What will happen next? I wonder… :P Please review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	4. Under repairs

**Alright, so what will Jules find when she enters the Gym? Read away :)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 4

Under repairs

This. Gymnasium. Was. HORRIBLE! It looked like someone came in here with a bulldozer! The walls were smashed with big holes in them; the nets for Basketball were starting to come off; the benches were almost cut in half; and the emergency doors were almost torn off. The rest of the school was perfect; it was just the Gym that was the wreck! I headed for the girls' changing room and got dressed. The rest of the girls came after I was changed. I went to try out the balls to see if they weren't also under repairs. Luckily, they weren't. They bounced perfectly and weren't deflated at all. Well, at least there was something good about this Gym...

I bounced a few times the ball and tried my luck to get a free throw but without any luck, Mr. Wood, our Gym teacher, blew his whistle to warn the other students that class had started.

I was first to arrive ten feet away from where the teacher was standing but the others came running moments later. Mr. Wood was surprised that a student that had never been in his class before was there before anyone else.

"Well, at least someone in this class is early!" Oh no... Please don't put me on the spot. Please! "What's your name, Miss?"

"Jules..." I had to say it. I didn't want to get in trouble. I just wanted this class over with so that I could do my homework. I didn't have much Math homework, only a couple of numbers to do but English and a little bit of Physics. I wanted to get it over so that I could relax on my bed.

"Well, I see that Jules could be an example to all of you! Welcome to Olympia, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Alright, I know the Gym's a disaster right now, BUT, someone vandalized this and now, we've got to pay the price... literally. So, the school's getting the money to repair this place right now so, we'll have to deal with the downgrades for now." Mr. Wood grabbed a ball and started turning it in his hands while speaking to us. "So, let's continue with those game plays you guys worked on Friday. Dan, why don't you give a heads up for Jules?"

"Sure." Dan was quite buff but was shorter than I was, and I was 5' 9". But he had his charm, just like Gus or Austin. His hair went to the bottom of his ears.

Mr. Wood whistled and the others started grabbing balls on the racket. Dan explained me that they were trying a Three on Three play and that I would be on his team. They needed an extra player anyways. I didn't mind. I loved Basketball and I wanted to play... badly! They were trying to do a fake pass to mislead the other team and he was done in five minutes. Well, that didn't take long. We started playing after the other team had perfected their game play. I was sort of afraid of the nets. They were a hair away from falling on the ground.

The ball was handed to me first. I had to pretend to pass it to Jennie but I passed it to Dan instead. Right after, I had to hurry up right under the net in case the ball didn't go in the net. Oh dang it! What luck! Dan shot the ball towards the net and it _swish_ed.

"Yeah!" I guess it was something special for Dan.

I was happy for him. Dan didn't seem like the sports kind. Sure, he might press a few weights a day but that's about it. Mr. Wood whistled us to go get some water. Class was already half way done. Wow, time flies when you're having fun. I wasn't thirsty so I just stayed where I was. I put my hands in my hair and tried to close my eyes. I was trying to relax. _Crac_! What the...? I opened my eyes and heard the noise again. The sound didn't come from around me... it came from right above me! Oh dang! The net was falling! The other students were still on their water break and I couldn't move.

Why can't I move? If I don't, I'll get squished like a fly on a wall! _Come on! Move!_ The net was coming off even more. What was I going to do? NO! _CRAC_! The net started falling towards my head. The only thing I could do was put my hands up on my head to protect it. The glass net was falling and I felt my body going down. Something cold pushed my stomach down. I fell to the ground and my head hit the hardwood floor sharply. Someone or something was on top of me... My head felt like it was swollen. I heard a crash right beside me. It must have been the glass net, falling right on me. _Oh god... I'm going to die. And I'm going to die on my first day! Great! Just great!_

I felt a sharp pain in my head and in my left leg. The impact of the net on the ground must have made the glass fall... I tried opening my eyes to see if I was truly dead but it was hard. I must have hit my head badly because I could smell something familiar. My blood must have fallen on the floor from my head. I fluttered my eyes slightly to see a beautiful pale face in front of me with beautiful dark topaz eyes. My god! It's the mystery man at Lunch today!

"Are you alright?" That angelic voice asked me.

"Yeah... thanks..." I couldn't stand all of this pressure on my head. He was still on me but had the net on his back! What?! That's not possible! If the net fell on him, he'd be dead by now! The net covered his whole body and he was taller than me.

I tried to get up but it hurt so much. My head was killing me!

"Jules; don't try to move so much." That angelic voice relaxed me. I still had my eyes open slightly and tried to lie back down.

"Thanks... um..."

"Edward Cullen." Cullen... He might be related to Emmett.

"Edward..." It hurt so much that the darkness was overpowering me. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. My eyes started to fall and I was now in the darkness.

"Jules. Jules, can you hear me? Jules!" I could hear him but I couldn't move at all. Not only because he was standing right on top of me, but because the darkness was dragging me closer and closer into nothing.

"Someone get her out of there!" I heard Mr. Wood say from beside me.

I could feel people dragging me from under the net. But what about Edward? I couldn't feel him on me anymore.

"She's lost some blood! Stacy, get the phone from my office and call an ambulance." I could hear the sound of footsteps disappear and reappear seconds later. Some dialing was going on as well. Probably the girl named Stacy was calling for an ambulance as Mr. Wood said.

"They'll be here soon." Stacy had a pretty low voice. Probably shy or something.

"Is she going to be alright?" Dan was worrying too much about this.

"It seems she only has a concussion. She should be alright." Oh. Wow... So beautiful. It must have been Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, I didn't see you there." Mr. Wood. I could tell from his deep voice.

The doors of the Gym opened and I could hear wheels coming along the floor.

"Clear the way, paramedics coming through! What have we got here?" An unfamiliar voice said. I couldn't quite make it out but someone was poking around my eyes and other parts of my face.

"The net fell and this man here stepped in to save Mrs. Shrike but we think she has a concussion. And some scrapes." Mr. Wood's deep voice rang through the Gym like a stereo.

"Also a large cut across the leg. She'll be fine, if we get her to the hospital in time. Let's get her strapped in." I could feel people putting something around my neck. Please don't say it's a neck brace! I HATE those things! I was lifted up and put down in a mere second on a comfy cushion. It felt nice to be off of the hardwood floor and onto the stretcher.

"You might think of getting this place fixed up. I wouldn't want to come here all the time because of stuff like this." It didn't sound like the first man talking. I don't know how many people were treating me but I wasn't that badly hurt... was I?

Something cold touched my pained face and it felt nice.

"Be safe." That angelic voice whispered in my ear. I recognized it. Edward Cullen. I still couldn't believe he saved me. I was grateful for that. They swept me away from the Gym and onto the hallway and away from Edward. NO! Take me back there! I didn't care if I was beat up! I wanted that cold hand on my warm face.

I felt the wind in my face as I was being brought out of the school on the stretcher. People were gasping at me. I didn't blame them. I probably looked atrocious! I was outside in no time. It was so cold! We were close to winter anyways so it was normal for the temperature to drop. The paramedics were putting me in the ambulance truck soon after. They put a warm blanket on my body so that I wouldn't get cold. It was nice of them.

"It won't be long, Mrs. Shrike. We'll take care of you." Sure I wanted to hear that but not from that guy. I tried to remember what Edward had said to me in the Gym before they took me away. _Be safe._ That ran through my mind and it relaxed all of my nerves. I let the darkness take me and I couldn't hear anything anymore. My heart was still beating at a normal pace but I couldn't hear or feel anymore. My body was too relaxed to feel anything.

It felt like an eternity when I fluttered my eyes open. How long had I been out? I realized after taking a good look around that I was in a hospital room. It felt nice to be in a bed but I would have liked to be in my own bed right now. Henry wasn't even here. Wow... It didn't matter right now. At least I was out of that horrifying place they call a Gym. So much for my first day... My leg was bandaged up but not in a cast. So I could still get up because my bum was getting numb. I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my head. I had to lie back in the bed but it was worth a shot. I tried to take off the gauze around my head but a cold hand stopped me in my tracks.

"It wouldn't be wise to take that off right now." It was Edward.

**Oh!!! This is getting good:) What will happen next? Please review!!! ****I at least want to get 4 or 5 reviews. Please :)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	5. First talk

**Well people, the heat is rising!! Jules moves to Olympia and has officially met Edward and Emmett. Now she's in the hospital and what will Edward do? Find out!!! Read and please review at the end:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 5

First talk

Edward... What the heck was he doing here? I was just the new kid. He only gave me a glance! That's it! Why did he care if I was in the hospital or not? Maybe I should just play along with his game for a while.

"Edward Cullen."

"How do you feel?" Either he was trying to play along with his game or he was actually worried about my health.

"Fine." If I didn't know what was going on, I usually gave small and quick answers. But that answer was a lie. My head was throbbing heavily and the cut from my leg sort of hurt. But I didn't want to show that to him.

"It doesn't sound like it. You had quite the accident back at school." He started pulling covers over me. I wasn't shivering. Maybe he thought I looked cold. I'd put it over him! His hands are still freezing cold.

"I'm fine." My lying wasn't all that bad. I could fool some people. Well, technically just my mom but it still counted.

"What are you trying to prove?" That was unexpected.

"Prove what?"

"Are you trying to prove to me that you're strong or stubborn?" Well, that was rude.

"Excuse me?!" My voice was angrier this time than the others. "Who do you think you are, asking me something like that?!"

"Well, don't take me wrong. You seem like the strong type..."

"Don't even finish that sentence! I don't have to prove anything to you! You might have saved my butt today but it doesn't give you the right to just barge in like this and ask me..."

I didn't know what I said that might have gotten him shocked but something happened.

"What?" I was curious enough to ask that.

"You think all of this happened today?" Edward said with his angelic voice.

"Didn't it?" How long have I been out exactly? I figured I'd just been out for a day... Guess not.

"Jules, you've been out for at least two days." Two days?! Are you kidding me? That hit on the head must have been harder than I thought. "You've lost quite a lot of blood to the head."

"Wow..." I was surprised. I wanted to know everything that I missed and so many questions were left unanswered. I wanted to look at him but I wondered if it was really the time to do that. I did it anyways. His face looked contorted with pain. Did I say something wrong? And something wasn't right... His eyes! They weren't beautiful topaz anymore. They were black! Black as the color but dark as coal. Did I just imagine those eyes? Maybe... it wouldn't be unusual, especially these days.

"I'm sorry." Ok... he's just unexpected this guy! I'm thinking mood swings.

"What are you apologizing for?" I tried to be nicer. I did feel bad about how I was acting. It wasn't like me.

"For many reasons."

"Explain then." Ok, he got my curiosity, again.

"For one, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk right now. My nature isn't to be uncivilized with others. I tend to hang out with my family too much. They must have done something to me. Especially Emmett."

"Oh! So you are related." I thought I saw a familiarity in Emmett that resembled Edward.

"Yeah... Good old Emmett." I loved that smile of his. And that chuckle. It didn't sound like his angelic voice but it was close enough.

"Alright, so you've said one out of your many reasons. What's the rest? Or was that it?" Man, I sounded rude with that... That wasn't me. I had to apologize. I'll do it after he's done.

"The second one is that I'm sorry for hurting you. When I saved you, I tried to push you to the ground so your head wouldn't have had the net as a hat. I tried to prevent injuries from occurring to you. I didn't do a very good job. I must have pushed your body too much to the ground that your head got most of the impact. I'm surprised that—" I didn't want him to continue. It wasn't his fault.

"Stop. This wasn't your fault. I was just unlucky. It could have happened to anybody else. Well, I'm glad it didn't happen to anyone else. But please, don't blame yourself for what happened." I tried to get up but I suddenly realized that I was strapped and bandaged up. My head was now scrutinizing with pain. I closed my eyes in pain and laid back into my bed. Shoot! I was trying not to do that in front of Edward. "Sorry."

"What a thing to apologize for... Just rest for now." Edward came closer and closer to me as he said that. He put his hand on my cheek and I felt his cold hand brush against my cheek. It felt so good. But he removed it in a hurry. Why did he do that? It didn't feel right...

"I am sorry though." I had my time to apologize to him.

"What might you have to apologize for? You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. I was rude when it isn't me. I didn't want to react like that at all before. I didn't know what got over me. I'm sorry." I wanted him to know that he's not the only one at fault here.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I understand. They had you on many painkillers. It can affect your mood." He's trying to hide the fact that it's just an excuse.

"That's still not a reason for me to be rude. I don't ask you to forgive me for what I've done but still; I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

He started to leave the room, leaving our conversation just like that. I was kind of shocked that he was here and nobody else. Why didn't Sam or Austin or any of the others come? Maybe because I met them for an hour that I would be their friends but I still knew them.

"Why?"

My timing was perfect. He made a half turn to face me in the bed and he was surprised by my question. I wanted to know. I might get it out of him today, if I was lucky.

"Why what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering why you're here. I mean, I only met you for a second under that net and now, I see you in the hospital right by my side. I was just wondering why you're here." I thought it was a good explanation.

"Your father was here the minute they brought you in but had to go back home to go to work. But I was the only one here besides your father." Edward said with his beautiful voice. Man, I never got tired of hearing that voice.

"How long _have_ you been here exactly?" I was really curious now.

"Just try to get some rest." He made that smile that I couldn't resist to look at.

"I'm fine, really."

I realized that there were no needles or IV in my arms. Did they take them out while I was sleeping? But I did have a heart monitor plug on my finger. The door opened and I saw a beautiful young woman with long red hair come in the room with a notepad in her hands.

She took her eyes off of the chart and looked at me. She put on a smile on that beautiful pale face. I guess she was happy that I was awake.

"Well, look who's awake. Good afternoon. And how are we feeling today?"

"Fine." I didn't even know the doctor's name.

"Hello Mom." Edward said with his adorable smile. That's his mother?! Well, I'm not surprised. He does have the same pale face as her and the same golden eyes... well, the ones that I saw the day he saved me.

"Edward, I didn't know you were still here. Well, Jules, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Esme Cullen. I just came in to check up on you." Dr. Cullen said with a beautiful soft voice.

"Am I free to go?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to get out of here! I never did like hospitals.

I started to take off the heart monitor plug from my finger and took the sheets off of my body. I swung my legs around the bed and went to leap out of my bed.

"Wait, Miss Shrike, you're still weak. You shouldn't be up right now." I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here. I needed to go back home and be in my own bed. My head was throbbing even more now with the movements. Edward seemed worried about my actions. I knew that that I was supposed to stay in bed but now that I was awake, why couldn't I just go back home?

"I'm sorry but I have school to go to and I have to go back home." I leaped out of my bed and onto my feet. That was a bad idea. I felt dizzy right away and started to feel light on my feet. I started to fall forward but out of nowhere, something was holding my shoulders on something cold. I felt so weak but I had to get out of here. I didn't want to be stuck here any longer while I didn't have to.

"Easy there." I knew that angelic voice.

"Thanks..." My voice felt weak but I didn't care.

"Dear, why don't you lay back in your bed? You can go back to school in a few days. You need to catch up on your rest." Dr. Cullen wasn't going to let me go off that easily.

"But I want to go back home. I need to be back in my own stuff. No offense, but I've never been a fan of hospitals."

"Well, nothing says that I can hold you here, so if you can get someone to bring you back home, you'll just have to sign this form and you'll be on your way." Dr. Cullen brought her notepad to me and Edward held me while I signed. I could have stood by myself now that I was on the ground. But I guess he wanted to make sure I was able to stand on my own two feet. It was hard to sign my own name but I still did it, even if it was badly written.

"Do you need to call your father and tell him you need a ride?" Dr. Cullen asked me with that soft relaxed voice.

"It's alright Mom. I'll drive Jules back home." Edward was still holding me. Why doesn't he let go? I'm fine.

"Oh no... You don't have to do that... I can just call my dad and..." I tried to continue but his cold finger pressed my lips together to tell me to stop talking.

"It'll be faster if you come with me. You will be able to rest in the car if you'd like." He gave me that smile that started to rub on me. I couldn't say no to that face. It was too... perfect!

"I guess Henry wouldn't mind if I catched a ride with you... Thanks."

"Don't worry. It's the least I can do. I'll see you for dinner Es... Mom." That was weird. I think he was about to call his mom by her first name...

"See you Edward. Don't rush." What was that all about?

We were out the door in no time flat. Dr. Cullen gave me a little smile before I was out the door. Edward was holding my waste to try and hold some of my weight. I didn't realize that I was this light on my feet. I couldn't wait until this nightmare was over.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back into bed? You look really weak." I guess he really was worried about me. He shouldn't be though.

"Positive... I really hate hospitals." I tried to pull my own weight to show a little more strength to the people in the waiting room. It looked awfully bad of me to be limping like this on a stranger I met two days ago for five minutes.

We were out of the hospital in less time than I would have thought. I was happy. I was out of that white room with all the doctors and nurses. It scared me sometimes to be in those rooms. I looked like I was on a deathbed or something. Edward brought me to his beautiful white Mustang. Wow! This guy has a lot of money if he can afford a brand new 2009 Mustang. But maybe I was the one who was cheap. The cars these days are around the same price. This car must be maybe a thousand more than the others. It was so beautiful, just like him.

I tried to bend my head to go into the car but it started to throb a little bit. It's a good thing that the gauze was under my hair. It was less visible this way. I tried not to show my pain but maybe something was triggered when I sat in the seat.

"Try to rest. The throbbing will stop soon." In short moments, he started the car and was on his way out of the hospital parking lot. I tried to get some sleep but I could feel the car going faster and faster with each second passing. I had my eyes halfway closed when I decided to take a peek at the speed monitor. Ninety five miles per hour! Are you kidding me? I didn't know what the speed limit here was but I did see the sign saying that Olympia was many kilometers from where the hospital was. Were we in Port Angeles? Of course, we don't have a hospital in Olympia. It's too small.

"Is the throbbing starting again?" I didn't feel any pain but Edward was worried like crazy. Why would he be? I'm just the new kid.

"No. I'm just surprised at the speed you're going. Do you normally drive ninety five miles per hour?" Maybe he was just trying to get to my house early.

"No." That was simple.

"Oh..."

"I normally drive a hundred." I simply turned my head swiftly to face him. A hundred?! Are you kidding me?! That was total madness! That must be why Dr. Cullen told him to slow down. The moment I turned my head promptly to face him, I felt sharp pains in my head. Too fast... I turned my head slowly in pain but tried to hide it.

"I wouldn't move my head too much if I were you."

"Thanks for the tip..." I sounded weak at that point. It felt like hours that I was in his car. We were at my house in no time. Usually, the rides to Port Angeles took half an hour but it was only a fifteen minute drive. How did he know where I live? I didn't give him any directions. Weird...

"How'd you know where I live?"

"I asked Mrs. Crowley if she could give me your address so I could bring your homework. Every teacher in school's been worried about you, especially Mr. Wood." He parked his car in my driveway and turned off the ignition. He pointed to a folder in the backseat and picked it up for me. I checked inside and there were a few pages of Math and Chemistry. I hope I didn't let Emmett down by being in the hospital. He must have done some work while I was away. God... I feel bad now for missing school.

"Thanks for the ride..."

"Would you like a ride tomorrow to school?" I was about to open the car door when the question popped out of nowhere.

"It's not necessary. I can drive to school..."

"In your condition, you won't be able to. Why don't I come and pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to be a bother to him.

"Of course. Seven twenty tomorrow?" He had that smile on his face with those dark black eyes. Dang it! Now, there was no way I could say no.

"Um... alright. Thanks..." I got out of the car and started heading towards the door. He drove out of my driveway soon after I was at the door.

I watched him leave. But I wondered about his eyes... They didn't seem normal. I never saw someone with dark coal eyes before. Maybe I dreamt those beautiful topaz eyes. But I was nervous about tomorrow. Why was he being so nice to me? Might as well leave it like that for today. He might forget about tomorrow morning. I got inside and Henry came rushing to give me a bear hug.

"Oh Jules! I thought I wouldn't see your eyes open again!" He backed away and punched me in the shoulder... hard. That really hurt. I already had a head wound. I knew that I would have a bruise in the morning. "Never do something like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." My shoulder was starting to hurt a lot now. I didn't want to rub it until I was in my bed.

"Good. Now, make supper and you can go lay down after." Even after all I've done, he still wanted me to cook. I loved to cook but not with this headache. Was he having a bad day or something? I was afraid to ask. He might hurt me again.

"Alright." I headed towards the kitchen and started on supper. I just made steak and a hearty vegetable soup with potatoes. It was Henry's second favorite dish. I didn't feel like eating so I made only one portion. I gave Henry his meal and went upstairs to check on myself in the bathroom. Every step made my head throb a little. At least the pain was subsiding little by little. The bathroom was small but it was a perfect size for my taste. I moved the hair out from my forehead and could see the white gauze. It was quite thick. I raised the bottom of my jeans to see the scratch across my leg.

Man that was a large cut! It stung a little but not as bad as my head. I wanted the throbbing to stop soon. I couldn't deal with this all the time. I wanted to check on my shoulder and see if there was a bruise forming. I lifted my sleeve to see my left shoulder and there was a large blue circle right on the bone. Well, I can take out the tank top idea for tomorrow when I'm going to pick out my clothes.

Ok, enough of looking at my wounds. It's sickening me right now. I need a shower to cool my head. I needed to find something to cover my leg and head. What to use...? I've got it! Plastic rap! I started running downstairs only to remember that the throbbing started acting up again bigger and worst than ever. I slowed the pace and grabbed the plastic rap and tape in the cupboards. Good thing Henry was watching a game. I crept back up the stairs and raped my leg up. I tried to rap my head but I didn't know how long it would last. Hopefully long enough for me to take a really good shower. It felt good. The throbbing ended until I was out of the shower.

I went to lie on my bed after taking my shower. It felt good to sit on my own bed, not the hospital one. I knew that there was a window open in my room but I didn't care. If I had daydreams now, it wouldn't matter. My head hurt too much to get up. I closed my eyes early and started to fall into the dream world.

_I was in the battlefield but the image got a little clearer. The same beautiful pale figure crouched and I could still see his coal black eyes. They reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. I still couldn't see his face. Now, the trees started to burn and the figure's face was still shadowed. The flames should be showing his face but it didn't. I fell to a sitting position and was afraid to move. This time, I heard the snarl but he showed his beautiful pearl teeth. It pounced and I closed my eyes before it reached me. I could feel something painful on my head... AGH! _

I woke up and got into a sitting position in a hurry, gasping for air. I felt the sharp pain from the wound on my head. So that's what the pain was. It wasn't the figure that attacked me... it was my wound. Or maybe... oh nevermind.

I fell down on my bed from the pain and moaned from the tenderness of my wound. Shoot... I should have taken it a little bit slower on that one. I got up slowly and swung my legs around the bed. I got up without doing the same idea from the hospital accident. I didn't feel as dizzy as the last time but it still hurt. I got dressed and wanted to check on the time. Six twenty three. Too early still. I closed the window in my room and sat at my desk. I moved the keyboard and set the alarm on my watch for six fifty five. I wanted to get a little bit more sleep before going to school.

I closed my eyes without dreaming, thank god. Something woke me from the darkness. It was a _beep_ing sound. I fluttered my eyes slowly and stopped my alarm. I went down to get a quick bowl of cereal and was headed for the door soon after. I went to sit on the front doorstep and waited in the rain, hoping that my ride would come pick me up. I was looking down as I waked to sit but before I could do so, I saw a man in a black jacket with blue jeans and a white T-Shirt waiting besides a beautiful white car.

He actually came...

**Alright, now Jules's father is not too happy about today. But what will Jules do about Edward? Please review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

13


	6. Events

**Alright fanfictioners, here****'s Chapter 6!!! Well, read on!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 6

Events

I was surprised when I saw Edward in front of my house, leaning on his white Mustang. It was pouring outside. Why didn't he have an umbrella or something? He'd catch a cold. He tried to hurry up to his car without my head giving me an enormous headache. We were soon in his car but he was drenched. He turned on the ignition and started driving slower than yesterday. I was glad.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked me soothingly. I think he really cared what happened to me... The question is, why?

"A little better, thanks. My head still hurts a lot though." Come to think of it, the throbbing had returned. It was fine until I got in the car... The motion of coming in must have triggered the pain to come back. I was looking at him with happy eyes. My deep sea blue eyes were trying to see his eyes but he was looking straight at the road. I looked at his speedometer. I wanted to see if he was still driving like yesterday... hope not. He was driving eighty. Not bad but still high.

"Did it hurt when you slept?"

"Not much." I think he likes to change subjects. A lot...

"That's good." He shot a glance at me. I saw his eyes. They were now his beautiful topaz colored eyes that I saw when he saved me. So I didn't dream them! They were real and I was deep into them.

"Do you think you could explain to me how you stopped the net from crushing me?" I wanted some answers and I knew I would get it someway.

"It wouldn't be wise of me to bring such a load on you right now, Jules." I was disappointed by his answer. I wanted to know how he saved me. One day, I was going to know. His cold hand reached for the stereo and started picking a channel. It took a while before he picked a good channel. I recognized the song... It was Metro Station. I loved that band. He started to rock his head back and forth to the beat of the song. I guess he liked it too.

"You like Metro Station too?"

"It's this or Faber Drive." Wow... Those were my two favorite bands so far! My taste changes when new groups come into the picture. He. Is. Perfect! Too perfect...

We were in the school parking lot in no time flat. I didn't realize that we talked so little. I wanted to know more about him, about his family.

He parked right beside a beautiful flaming red 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class. It was surprising that I knew so many new brands of cars. But that car was so beautiful! I was in love with it already, and I didn't even know who it belonged to. I wondered... Did he know who it belonged to?

"That's a beautiful Mercedes..."

"I'm glad you like it. It's my sister Alice's." What? How many siblings did he have? He had Emmett as a brother and Dr. Cullen as a mother. Now his sister Alice?! Who else could make his family perfect? He was perfect.

"Shall we go in?"

He opened the door and stepped out. He was fast. He was at my car door faster than I could finish unbuckling my seatbelt. He opened my door and held his hand out for me to take. Chivalry. I liked that in a guy. I took it and he helped me out of his car. We walked hand in hand towards my locker. He didn't leave my side. Although he did let me go to my classes unaccompanied. He was at my locker right after Math and English. Today was slow. We kept doing trigonometry in Math class and in English, we stopped our Poetry Unit and started our Independent Study on a certain book. I decided to pick a classic, _Pride and Prejudice_, my favorite. I was able to see Sam and Austin but we weren't able to chat. Sam seemed happy that I was back to school but she saw the gauze around my head and her happiness turned into sadness.

Finally came Lunch time. Edward was still by my side when Sam decided to give me a hug that would have lasted an eternity if she didn't see who was right beside me. My head started to pound. It hadn't hurt me since I got out of the car. I flinched at the touch but she soon backed away.

"Jules! I was, like, so worried! Are you ok? Like, why are you at school? Shouldn't you be, like, in bed right now?" So many questions, so little time. Edward took my hand and Sam looked at both of us in surprise.

"The doctor let me go so that I could come to school. What'd I miss?" I was curious to know what I missed these past two days.

"Well, there's, like, homework that you totally missed but oh my god! Like, you've got to come to the dance tomorrow with us! It'd be, like, totally awesome!" A dance... I did love to dance. I took hip hop lessons when I was younger. I could give it a try. But if I wanted to show my moves, I'd have to be careful. I don't think that my head wound will get better by tomorrow.

"I'll think about it. I'll ask the teachers to explain to me the missed homework."

"Like, I picked up your homework for you! I'll explain for you."

"Thanks..." That was nice of her. But I already had my homework from Edward. Still I was going to accept it. I'd just keep it in my desk. But I did need explanations. At least someone other than Edward cared that I was out for two days.

"Well, how about we get lunch? I'm, like, totally hungry." Sam grabbed my wrist and brought me to the usual Lunch table. Edward just stood there. I felt bad not to say bye to him. He went to sit with Emmett and the others that I didn't know. That must be his family. Wow... that's a huge family! There were two girls there... One must be Alice.

Everyone at the table was worried that I missed school and was in the hospital. Wow... after one day, they started caring. That never happened to me before. Lunch went by quite fast. The throbbing had come back slowly but it was still painful. Sam gave me the homework that I missed and it was all due for tomorrow but it was the same that Edward had gotten me yesterday. I wondered how much sleep I'd get today with all this homework. Oh well... I was actually happy that the dance was tomorrow. I don't think Edward would show up. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that goes to school events.

I grabbed my books and walked slowly to Chemistry class. Nobody was here yet so, I sat in my seat and Emmett came walking in the door soon afterwards. I had my nose in my books and I didn't see Emmett come in until he yelled my name across the room. I lifted my head slowly and saw him in the doorframe. I blinked and saw him right in front of me. What the...? He was right in the doorframe when I lifted my head and in one second, he was right in front of me! That's not human! I got up to be at his height, or tried to, and Emmett gave me a bear hug and lifted me off the ground.

"Jules! I was so worried! I told you to be careful!" He held my shoulders but I felt some pain in my left shoulder. I completely forgot about my bruised shoulder. I winced at the touch and Emmett removed his hands. "Sorry."

"I'm fine." I lied. My head was now throbbing from the hug and my shoulder was hurting now. I had to put some ice when I got home.

"Are you ok? Why aren't you at home resting?"

"I can't afford to miss anymore school. Besides, you're missing a partner." I sat back down and he followed my actions by sitting in his own seat next to me.

"But still... Anyways, what happened?" He was concerned too. Wow, this was too much. I didn't like to have this much attention.

"I guess news doesn't travel fast here. The Basketball net fell on me. But Edward Cullen saved me before it killed me."

"That's my little bro for you..." He had a smile on his face. I tried to look into his eyes to see his emotions. WHOA! His eyes were coal black! Like Edward's eyes at the hospital. Was he wearing contacts like Edward was? Would it be alright if I asked him or not? I didn't want to sound rude or anything to him.

The class started to fill in and the teacher arrived moments later. Class started and we were working on dividing molecules. Basic stuff again. Weren't we going to do anything new in this class? Mrs. Gluetenz passed out the elements to do the work and I started working. Emmett was concerned for me but I was fine to do this. Although the throbbing had started again, I was able to overcome it. It started to hurt a lot but I couldn't show that to Emmett. He'd bring me straight to the nurse's office. I couldn't afford that. I already missed too much school.

Our project was halfway done and I was about to give the finishing touch to my part of the job when a guy, I think his name was Justin, ran out the classroom and slammed the door tightly. I jumped at the sound and some of the chemicals fell on my right arm. It started to burn on my arm and it was starting to bleed. Dang it! Aren't I badly hurt enough? I tried to put the vile back in the wooden vile holder but it wobbled into place. Emmett helped me but was shaking himself.

I didn't know what to do. I tried to put my left hand on my right arm but it stung so much that I didn't want to put pressure on it.

"Ouch..." I didn't like the sight of blood so I tried to put my hand over the wound. Mrs. Gluetenz came right towards us and was starting to worry a lot about me, like everyone else. Emmett wasn't looking at me anymore. He was shaking his head from side to side. I guess he didn't like the sight of blood too. Mrs. Gluetenz was trying to put a towel on top of my wound but it was still stinging quite badly.

Emmett looked at Mrs. Gluetenz and I saw his dark coal eyes stare right at the teacher.

"Mrs. Gluetenz, May I be excused?"

"Alright..." She didn't really pay attention to him. She was more worried about me. I hated being the center of attention. I didn't do it on purpose. It was that kid Justin who slammed the door so hard.

"Mister Flitch, can you bring Miss Shrike to the nurse's office?"

"Sure." I got up with the towel still on my wound and Oliver Flitch held my shoulders all the way out of the classroom. The nurse's office was close to the Gym. Ugh... the Gym. That place was now scaring me, ever since the incident. I didn't want to go back to the hospital. I mean; Dr. Cullen's sweet and nice but those places just creep me out.

Oliver wouldn't let go of my shoulders. I could walk by myself. It wasn't like I burnt my legs, although my cut was stinging softly. But it wasn't as bad as my arm right now. I saw Edward walking down the hallway but he had his head down, staring at his feet. He probably won't notice me. Good. I didn't want him to worry again. I just wanted to keep walking past him and nothing would happen. It was silent in the hallway but the squeaking from my shoes were the only thing making sound. That's the thing I hated about sneakers. They always squeaked when you wanted to walk the halls in silence.

He lifted his head from the floor and was looking at me straight in the eyes. His golden eyes were fixed on my sea blue eyes. He looked worried.

"What happened?" His voice was worried. He ran up to us in an instant and stood in front of us in a second. Incredible speed... He started to look at my arm. It was still bleeding and I saw his eyes grow darker. WHOA! That was weird! They turned from gold to dark yellow. How did he do that? Did he have contacts that could change colors by his mood?

"Some chemicals fell on her arm. It's bleeding badly so I'm going to bring her to the nurse's office. But she should go to the hospital with that arm. It looks bad." He had to blab, didn't he?

"I'll accompany you then."

"It's alright, Edward. You don't have to do that. You can go back to class..." I didn't want him to worry so much. It was useless. Nobody had to care so much about this. I was just the new kid at the school.

"Are you sure?" His voice was still worried.

"Yeah, totally... You can go back to class too, Oliver. I'll be fine to go to the nurse's office..." I wanted them to stop worrying.

"Um... okay. Wait... no! I can't! I told Mrs. Gluetenz that..." He was trying to prove a point but I didn't let him.

"I'll be fine... It just stings. It's not that bad." That was a lie. It was looking awfully bad now. But I wanted them to stop worrying. Edward was still looking at me with those dark eyes and Oliver took his hands off of my shoulders. He backed away from me a little and stood next to Edward. I wanted them to forget about this. It was a small thing. "I'm fine. Really. You can go back to class."

"But..."

"Please, Oliver. Both of you can go back to class. I don't want you guys to miss anything." That was a convincing argument. I probably won that debate. Well, I sure hope that I did because I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well, alright... Try to be careful." Oliver said. I was glad that they were going to leave. I seriously didn't want anyone to worry about me. I wasn't anyone special.

Oliver passed me on his way back to class and Edward seemed to be going in that direction. He walked up to me and brought his head in closer to my right ear. He was a couple of inches taller than me so he had to bend down to reach my ear.

"Be safe..." I remembered those words from when he saved me in the Gym. He kept walking afterwards quite fast and I saw him walk away from me. I shouldn't get involved with guys right now. Henry wouldn't agree with that.

I walked up to the nurse's office and Nurse Mackenzie checked me right away. She looked at my arm in detail and she saw that I had a second degree burn and it was starting to turn a dark purple. It was starting to sting even more now but she decided that it'd be best to bring me to the hospital right away so that specialists could do tests on it.

Ugh. I had to go back to that hospital in Port Angeles. I sure wasn't going to tell Henry. Who knows what he'd do to me for that... The nurse drove me to the hospital in her small 2001 Jeep Wrangler Sahara. It was an older model but it was still in good condition. It took about half an hour to get there. Nurse Mackenzie brought me in and the nurses of the hospital brought me in right away. They brought me in a white room and Nurse Mackenzie left moments after they brought me in. She said she had to go back to school in case she had to treat other kids. I was alone in that white room for at least five minutes until a male doctor came in the room with a clipboard in his hands, just like Dr. Cullen did when I first saw her.

"Hello Juliette. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'll be your doctor for today." Cullen? It must be Edward's father.

Suddenly, the door opened again and I saw Dr. Esme Cullen come in the room with her clipboard again.

"Hello Esme." Dr. Carlisle said with a smile. He was just as pale and his eyes were topaz gold like Edward and Emmett.

"Carlisle, I didn't expect you to be Jules's doctor. But I didn't expect seeing you here so soon Jules. You should be more careful sweetie." She took her eyes off of her clipboard and looked me straight in the eyes. She also had topaz gold eyes. Was this genetic or something?

"Sorry Dr. Cullen." I was still holding the towel on my arm and it was stinging a lot.

"Please, start calling me Esme. So, what do we have here?" Esme asked.

"A second degree burn from chemicals. Her arm is starting to infect as the chemicals run through her arm." Dr. Carlisle Cullen explained with a calm voice.

"Interesting... Well, all we can do for now is to wait for the analysis to come in but for now, I'll give you some medication to take every three hours for twenty-four hours, Jules." Esme said with her soft voice. She was writing me a prescription for some strong medication. It might hurt in the morning.

"Thanks Dr—I mean Esme. And thanks Dr. Carlisle."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Alright..."

I was now staring Carlisle for a while. Esme gave me the prescription and started bandaging my arm. The blood was now coming out of my arm more and we had to stop the bleeding somehow. Although my arm was stinging, my head wasn't fully healed yet either. It started to really hurt now. I put my hand up to my forehead and winced at the pain.

"Does your head wound still hurt Jules?" Esme asked. She had finished putting the gauze on my arm in a matter of seconds. She was fast, just like Edward.

"Just a little bit..."

"Here, let me give you some medication for your head."

She took out another prescription sheet and gave it to me seconds later. Esme led me out of the hospital room and I took a taxi back home. It was already two-forty-three when I got out of the hospital. The ride back home was dull. The taxi driver brought me to the pharmacy in Port Angeles to get my medication and when I had them, the taxi driver was still waiting outside for me to come back. I got in and took some pills on the way home. I started to feel dizzy when the taxi was half way to my house. The taxi driver brought me home safely but it cost me an arm and a leg for the ride. It was probably for the stop along the way here.

I got out of the cab and went straight to my room. I fell on my bed without even caring if something was on it or not. I was just so exhausted that my eyelids fell by themselves. It felt like hours passed when I woke up to a dark room. Funny, I could have sworn that when I fell asleep it was still cloudy outside. I got up and looked at the time. Eight thirty-seven. Well, that explains it. And I missed supper. I was starting to get hungry so, I got up and went to get something to eat. I just took something a slice of bread and prepared myself a bowl of canned vegetable soup. I was still too tired to cook something from scratch.

I don't know what would have been Henry's reaction when he saw my bandaged arm but it did start to feel better...

"Oh shoot!" I whispered, knowing that Henry was in the living room watching a football game, or something. I ate my late supper and got myself a glass of water to take my medicine before going up the stairs. All of my pills were upstairs in my backpack. I got up to my room slowly and closed my bedroom door behind me afterwards. I took the pills out of my bag and took my medications. It said to take two pills of each every three hours for the next twenty-four hours, just like Esme said.

I took the medicine and decided to go to bed early again tonight. But this time, my night was dreamless. Even though I had to wake up a few times to take my medicine, it was still a good night sleep. In some way, I wanted to dream about Edward but in another way, I was glad to get some sleep tonight. My alarm clock woke me up at seven o-five. Well, time to go to school. But there was one good thing about today...

Tonight was the dance.

**Well, what do you guys think? Is it any good? I hope it is… **

**Please review so that I can know if this story is any good!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

13


	7. Suspicions

**Alright fanfictioners, here's the next chapter to this story. I hope you're all liking this story so far, so please read and review at the end!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 7

Suspicions

Surprisingly, Edward picked me up again this morning with his white Mustang. What was up with this? No boy was ever this nice to me before. Why the sudden change? I walked to his car and he opened the door to the passenger seat for me.

"Good morning Jules." Edward said with his crooked smile that I liked to see in the morning.

"Morning. What did I miss yesterday?" I said as I got in the car and he was in the driver's seat in seconds. He put the key into the ignition and we were off soon afterwards.

"Well, you didn't miss much in Chemistry. The class just finished the project and Mrs. Gluetenz graded your project. In Gym, they started volleyball but they only showed basics." Edward replied, turning his head numerous times to look at me. I put on some new gauze around my head, on my leg and on my arm after I took my shower. My leg had started to heal slowly but my head and arm were healing much slower. I had the occasional dizzy spell for my head wound but my arm was healing because of the medication.

"Oh, well that's not much..." I said as I placed my hand on my arm.

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked with a soft voice.

"Huh? Oh no, not really." And that was the truth. It didn't hurt as much as yesterday but it had the occasional pain.

Suddenly, he put his hand on my arm and his cold hands felt good on my wound. I didn't know why his family had cold hands. Even Carlisle and Esme's hands were freezing! Oh well. I liked the gesture.

"Thanks. But you must be freezing." I said, gazing at his perfect face.

"Actually... I had to bring... many bags of ice up to Emmett... Ice baths help him to relax..." Edward answered but something wasn't right. He seemed unsure of his answer. And what would Emmett take ice baths? Oh my god... Emmett! I had completely forgotten about him.

"Speaking of Emmett, is he feeling better?" I asked, still staring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after the incident in Chemistry, he ran out of the classroom. Does he not like the sight of blood or something?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, yeah. Emmett never did like the sight of blood." Edward said.

Without noticing, we had already arrived at school. But then again, no surprise. Edward was driving ninety miles per hour in a fifty five miles per hour zone. He parked beside his sister's car and held the door for me. He was quite the gentleman; I had to give him that. We walked inside the school and I went to my first class and he went to his. Math went smoothly. I was assigned to go to twelve grade Math next week but the eleventh grade class had a test coming up next week on trigonometry. I figured it would be a snap but then again, let's just say that I'm a geek for Math and... Well any subject really. But I couldn't beat Austin. He was a little higher than me but he was in most twelve grade classes. To be honest, I think he skipped a grade with that much brain power. Well, I wasn't going to miss this class since I didn't know anyone. After Math was English...

Mr. Barner apparently had people start on projects on events of the sixteenth and seventeenth century and he was planning to do one every day to keep the class going. Wow... Well, we were to view one today but that one really caught my eye... A cheerleader named Carly had done her presentation on superstitions of the sixteenth century. It was filled with information about werewolves, witches and many more but one thing got to me more than the other superstitions... vampires. I don't know why it attracted me so much but with the descriptions she was giving, she made me believe that it was real.

She said that vampires have supernatural powers. Their eyes are a different color than ours and sharp fangs and can't go in the sunlight... But I was thinking of Edward and my daydreams at that time... I could say that Edward had the changing eyes but what about the sunlight or the fangs? But then, there was Emmett... He had the same eyes as Edward. Maybe he would have something to do with this also? Maybe I was just going insane... Well, it sure wouldn't be the first time.

English went by fast actually. Maybe because we just watched one presentation and then Mr. Barner kept his lesson about our Independent Study that was due in a few weeks. Because of all these trips to the hospital, I wasn't able to get any reading done so far. And Lunch came in a hurry. Sam was pumped about the dance tonight and was stocked that the football captain named Bryte had asked her to the dance. Of course she said yes. No surprise there. Austin was going with Tiffany; Jack was now dating Maggy and going to the dance together; and Gus asked Lizzy and she said yes. Well, just great... I was the only one with this group that was going to the dance... alone.

Well, it's to be expected. This was only my fourth day at school. People didn't get to know me yet... except one. But he probably wouldn't be coming tonight. He didn't seem like the type... Lunch passed and it was Chemistry. I was excited to see Emmett and asked him how he was feeling.

I put the remaining of my lunch in the garbage with one smooth movement before putting the tray on top of the garbage can and was off to my locker to get my books for the next class. I rushed to Chemistry to find Emmett in his seat, reading a thick book. I tried to read the title of it on the side and it seemed to be... _City of Bones_. I've heard of that book before... Apparently, it was supposed to be related to fantasy or something like that. I might as well say hi to him before class started.

"Hey Emmett." I said in a soft voice before taking my first step toward our desk.

He lifted his head and gold topaz eyes met sea blue. A smile was put on his face the moment he saw me. "Hey Jules!" He got up and met halfway to the desk with a bear hug. It wasn't like before because it wasn't as fierce. I think he wanted to be careful because of my injuries.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with a worried voice.

"What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine. How's the arm?" He asked after we were seated.

"Still hurts but that's just normal. What can I say? I'm a magnet of injuries." I was rubbing my injured arm but the stinging just wouldn't go away.

"You going to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah..." I said but with a sad voice. I felt bad that no one was going to ask me before the dance started tonight.

"Did anyone ask you?" He sounded as sad as I was. But he shouldn't. It wasn't his fault that I was the new kid.

"Um... no actually... No one asked me." I lowered my head so he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." He turned his head after that last comment and saw that people started to come in the class. Mrs. Gluetenz came in soon afterwards and seemed happy to see me in class. Hopefully, nothing would happen today. Luckily, nothing_ did_ happen. Class went very smoothly. I was happy to finally be in class once without anything happening. Emmett insisted that he did the pouring of the chemicals and I let him.

After Chemistry was Gym. Mr. Wood was happy to see me up and walking because of the net and the Gym was now under construction on trying to repair EVERYTHING in the Gym now. Not just the nets but also the vandalism. We played volleyball but Mr. Wood was begging me not to play but I did anyways, but I did tell him that I wouldn't play as rough. I let someone else serve for me because I used to jump serve but with my head, leg _and_ arm, it wasn't really wise to jump. I only volleyed and didn't bump because of my arm and I didn't dig. I didn't even spike! This sucked! I might as well sit out this game! But I didn't. I wanted to show people that I was fine.

Sometimes it was an obligation to dig or to bump. When I had to dig, it was so painful I stayed on the ground for a while before getting up. My leg was burning that it was painful to get up. Dan was starting to really worry about me but I kept telling him not to worry and that I'm fine. Although that was a lie, it seemed like he believed me. I kept a hold on my leg for a while before getting up finally. The whole class was worried about me. Man, I SERIOUSLY hate having to be the center of attention.

We kept playing but it was a painful class. I kept on digging and bumping and the occasional spike, which was hard on my head. It made me get a dizzy spell out of it afterwards but it was worth it. The whole class was afraid of my spiking. I had been playing for a very long time and practicing almost twenty four/seven. But the class didn't get to witness many spikes and I didn't even _try_ to serve, afraid of the aftermath of my injuries.

After class, I decided to take a walk back home. It felt good to take a walk in the cold. The wind was helping my head but it took a while until I arrived home. When I got back home, Henry wasn't home yet and I had a little bit of homework to do and my English presentation to do. I was planning to do it on the rulers of the seventeenth century and I knew that no one would do something like that so I told Mr. Barner today and he accepted.

But before I did that, I was hoping to get a chance to see if I had any emails. Maybe Chanel had sent me something. It wouldn't be surprising either. Hopefully she didn't know what happened to me... I didn't want her to worry about me, like everyone else at school. I went upstairs with my school bag and opened my computer.

It took a while before the screen popped on but it finally did and I plugged in my internet. Seconds later, I opened my inbox for my emails and found two unread messages. And they were both from Chanel. One was on my first day of school and the other about the day after the first one. The first one was quite short but plenty of questions.

Hey Jules

How was your first day? How were your teachers? How are your classes? What are you taking this semester? Did you make any new friends? Email me back when you get this message! I want to hear all about your first day at Olympia!

Love Mom

I loved my mom but sometimes, she asked way too many questions. But to be nice, I emailed her back.

Hey Mom

My first day went well. I got a few new friends and they're all different types. Some are sporty, some are really into school but they're all very nice. My classes are all great. I'm getting moved up from eleventh grade Math to twelve because the teachers thinks I'm gifted in the subject. I have Math, English, Chemistry and Gym this semester and my teachers are great. We have our first dance tonight and I'm quite excited for it. You know how I love to dance. Anyways, I've got to go though. I've got some homework to do before the dance but I'll talk to you soon Mom.

Jules

I couldn't exactly tell her about Edward or the accidents that have happened to me lately. That would just give her a heart attack, or close to one. I sent the email and checked the next one. Although... this one had more to read than the other.

JULIETTE ELIZABETH SHRIKE!

I heard from Henry that you have a concussion and a bandaged leg! He almost gave me a heart attack! What happened to get you this hurt? Are you ok? Are you getting any rest? You need to put some ice on your wounds. Email me straight when you get out of the hospital! I want to know if you're alright! I miss you so much.

Mom

Man, I hated it when my mom used my full name. That just meant that she was mad or really annoyed. I had to reply to her straight away or else I'd probably be getting a phone call from her soon. I knew that she meant well. She's very protective of her only child. But should I tell her about my arm?

Mom,

Calm down. I'm fine. It was just a hit on the head and a scratch. The doctor said it was a medium concussion and a large scratch along my left leg. But other than that, I'm fine. Don't worry Mom. I'm at home and just getting ready to leave in a few hours. But it was nothing serious. Our Gym is a little under repairs and a net fell on me. Someone saved me before the net fell and everything's fine now. I'll email you back soon but I've got to go now. Lots of stuff to do before I have to leave but I'll talk to you later Mom! I miss you too. Hope Lou's going well.

Jules

I sent the email and put my keyboard aside to start on my homework. Hopefully that email would calm my mother down a little bit. I finished my Math homework in no time and started on my two problems of Chemistry that I had to finish for Monday. It was quite simple. Just had to find the result to some equations. Both those problems were done in about ten minutes. I started on my English project and found a lot of useful information. I tried to get as much information as I could for the night and that would be it for the day. I'd do more on the weekend. But I still had four hours until the dance would start and I had to find what to wear, although I had a pretty good idea. It was a semi-formal dance so it wasn't all dresses and tuxes.

I searched through my small closet to find a beautiful burgundy blouse and a blue skirt that went under the knees. _I think this is what I'm going to wear_ I thought. I tried it on to see if it still fit me and I was in luck today! It fit like a glove and it looked good to boot. I was deciding whether to take my gauzes off and test my luck at the dance or to keep them on and make a bigger scene. I might as well try to take them off and see what it looks like. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I didn't want Henry to spot me taking off more bandages.

I started with the leg. It was the place that hurt the less. There was quite the thick layer of gauze but I had to see what it looked like. After I was done, I saw it... I had a large cut from a few centimeters under my knee to a foot above my left foot. But it was a good thing it was stitched up. I worked my way up to the head. I took it off carefully trying not to get a dizzy spell again. It hurt a little but it was good that my injury was to the back of my head but it still hurt when I took it off. I had only gotten this injury about three days ago so it still needed some healing. I didn't want to risk taking the gauze on my arm off since I had gotten the injury yesterday. It wouldn't be healed by now. It was a good thing that I was wearing a long sleeve blouse. It would cover it up just fine,

I went downstairs slowly since I knew that I had taken my bandages off and started on supper. I was thinking of making potatoes and steak for me and Henry with a side of garden salad. That sounded good. I was about to start when I looked around the room to see if there was a window open. Unfortunately, I saw the one close to the dinner table open, letting in a small breeze. I quickly went over to the window to close it before my daydream would start again. I closed it and went to start on supper.

I let my hands do the work and was finished just in time for Henry to walk through the door.

"Hey dad." I said while putting supper into plates and placing them on the table.

"Hi." He said. He didn't seem to be in quite the mood today. Maybe a bad day at work today again.

"If you'd like, supper's on the table." I said while starting to sit down and wait for him to sit down as well and start eating.

He put his gear away and came to sit in front of me. We ate in silence before I decided I might as well tell him about the dance tonight.

"Um... dad? I don't know if I told you but there's a dance tonight and I'd like to go... Is it alright?"

"No, you didn't tell me about this. But I need peace and quiet tonight so you can go wherever you want." He never even looked at me when he spoke. He just kept staring at his plate and kept eating his supper. But wasn't I usually quiet enough for him? He hardly even saw me when I was in my room.

"Thanks dad. I hope you feel better tonight. I think there's a game on. It might help." I said while putting my plate and Henry's away and washing the dishes.

"I don't need your help. Now, get out of this room before I get mad." I was sometimes really scared of Henry when he was like this. I think he was really having a bad day but I obeyed him and went to get my things before leaving the house.

I went towards my car, deciding whether or not to take it and I took the risk, once again. I drove down the street and my head was hardly bothering me. I soon arrived at the school parking lot and drove into an empty lot. I stopped the car once I was parked fairly and got out slowly. I grabbed my purse and started to go towards the foyer, where the dance would be.

The dance was quite packed when I got inside. The music was pumping and a lot of people were already dancing. That was good. I saw Sam and Bryte together, dancing to the beat of the song. There was also Austin and Tiffany, too afraid of standing close enough to touch but they were still dancing. Next to them were Jack and Maggy. Jack had his hands on Maggy's hips, dancing with her to the sound. Gus and Lizzy were the last group that I saw between my friends. They were just like Austin and Tiffany, too afraid to dance beside one another. I was happy for them. All of those groups looked like they would last a while.

I decided that I would sit down for a little. I had no one to dance with and now, seeing all of my friends dancing with one guy each, that depressed me. I sat down and looked around. My god... It wasn't just my friends that had guys to dance with but almost every single girl in this room had a guy! The ones that didn't have a date were dancing with the other girls. Now that was just depressing. I put my head in my hands and threw my loose hair backwards with my hand. I should have never come. The song finished and a slow song picked up. Then, the couples started to dance with the guys' hands on the girls' hips. Some girls had their arms around the guys' neck and dancing squarely.

I decided to grab my stuff and head out of here. I wouldn't go back home, not with Henry's mood but I would go somewhere. I went to grab my purse but a hand stood in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" A smoothing voice asked. I lifted my head to see its face and I saw someone I would never expect to be here.

"Edward..."

"Jules, will you allow me to dance with you?" He asked me with his golden eyes staring right at me. He smiles his crooked smile and I couldn't refuse it.

"Um... alright." I took his hand and he brought me to my feet. He put his hands on my sides and I put my arms around his cold neck. He was wearing a very formal black suit with a white shirt under. His bronze hair was all shiny in the light and all spiky to boot. He looked so beautiful tonight. He was just so perfect...

"You look beautiful tonight, Jules." Edward said with his soft voice.

"Thanks. So do you." I said but there was something on my mind as we danced. It might be crazy of me to ask him if he was a vampire. It might be too impulsive.

"Thank you. You're quite the dancer."

"You should talk. You're the one leading me." I said with a smile but my smile disappeared seconds later.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Edward asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing... Just got a lot on my mind." I said honesty.

"Would you like to share your thoughts with me?"

"I don't know... It might be a little impulsive. Heck, I'm probably losing my mind over this. You might think I'm crazy." I said, lowering my head to look at his shoes.

"Try me." His smile came back and I couldn't say no. It was like he was almost... dazzling me or something.

"Alright... well, tell me if I'm going crazy by thinking this but I think I know what you are. It might be too much to ask but..." I sighed before starting again but in a whisper. "Edward? Are you... a vampire?"

**OHHHHHH!!!! What's going to happen next? She's figuring it out!!! Review!!!**

**BellaCullenSwan17**

14


	8. Confessions

**Alright, I know I left you guys on a little cliffy before but this one will be worth it!! I hope… Well anyways, here's chapter 8!! Hope you guys like it!! Please read and review at the end!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 8

Confessions

His expression was of shock. I made it uncomfortable for him and he stopped dancing. I knew I said something wrong.

"I'm sorry. I should have never asked you something like that..." I said while trying to make my way towards my purse but he stopped me in my tracks. He grabbed my wrist with his cold hand and looked at me with the same expression.

"Please stay. You said nothing wrong. I was just... surprised by the question."

"Alright but forget I said anything... I knew it was too impulsive and crazy." I said without looking at him.

"Would you like to come outside with me?" He asked with his angelic voice. I turned my head to face him and he was smiling his crooked smile that seemed to dazzle me. I couldn't refuse, as usual.

"Sure..." I lead the way, still holding my wrist and I just followed him. He brought me outside of the school and brought me close to the parking lot. I was wondering if it was something that I said that brought him to talk to me outside.

The temperature was starting to drop as we just stood there. He seemed to be fine in this cool temperature but I was starting to get goose bumps. Good thing I had a blouse on.

"I never thought that anyone would be smart enough to discover this but, I must say, I'm very surprised. You have quite the intelligence Jules." Edward answered in his soft voice while messing with his hair.

"I've been told." I replied, folding my arms to show my stubbornness but also because the cold. I kept my face emotionless so that he couldn't see that I was frightened about what would happen. Did I find out something I wasn't supposed to? He might do something to me because of what I asked.

"But the cards have been dealt. I can't deny the fact that yes, I am a vampire." He was now facing me with his cold marble face. Now, I was afraid of the aftermath. His face didn't show any emotion.

"Are... are there others like you... I mean here in Forks?" My voice was shaky but his expression stayed the same.

"Yes, my family and I are all vampires. There is a faint smell of another vampire but I cannot identify who it is."

"And Emmett... he's one of your kind too?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Now that I knew more about Emmett, I wasn't so scared of what I was learning.

"Are you afraid?" He asked with his soft voice and his gold topaz eyes met mine.

I felt like I didn't have the voice to answer but to my surprise I did. "When you brought me outside, I was afraid I had found out something I shouldn't. But now... no, I'm not afraid." I don't know why I was being so honest with him. I didn't know what was going to happen to me but in some way, I didn't care.

"But not many people know what and who we are."

Oh no... That didn't sound good.

"Jules, ever since I saw you that day in the gym, you intrigued me. For some reason, I have been attracted to you." For some reason, my hand reached for my neck. He laughed bitterly at my reaction but stopped moments later. "No Jules, not in that sense. It is true that your blood does attract me and your scent is ever so delicious but it does also mean that I feel the need to be close to you. Of course, humans' blood attracts us to them but with you, I feel the need to protect you, not to take your life away."

"Well, that changes everything." I tried to sound sarcastic.

"This must come to a shock for you. I am terribly sorry for this." Edward replied with his deep angelic voice but with his dazzling eyes. I couldn't stop looking at them. Those golden topaz eyes were just so beautiful!

"Oh no! It's no problem whatsoever. I mean, one day you come to know that the guy who keeps staring at you at the lunch table's a vampire and that his whole family is also. Not only mentioning that he doesn't drink human blood but also that my scent _and_ blood attracts him. Oh, it's no big deal." I said barely above a whisper. Of course I was being sarcastic again. I think he got it. This was such a big load to get in only one night.

"You are quite something else, Jules. My family and I have been changed into what we are now for a certain reason."

"Why have you been changed? I mean... if you'd like to share." I said, finally able to look away from him. I never wanted anyone to tell something that they didn't feel comfortable with. That's not what I want from others, to spill their darkest secrets to me. I want to be there for others, to try and share their pain.

"Of course. Let's take a seat." He said, showing me a park bench just in front of the parking lot. It was starting to get even colder outside but I didn't want him to get overprotective with me. I just started to get to know him better and he just told me that he wanted to protect me. I sat down next to him on the cold bench and he looked towards the sky. "I was born on June 20, 1901 as Edward Anthony Masen. My parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen were wealthy people. I do not quite remember my parents dying but I do remember them suffering from the Spanish Influenza. When I was seventeen, I got the Influenza and started to feel very ill and weak. My parents had died of it after me and I was going to join them soon.

"When I was about to die, Carlisle started treating me but did not find any hope of me surviving this illness. Vampires have a strong memory and I remember many things of when I was transformed. Carlisle changed me in hope that I might be given a second chance at living. He bit me and I started to feel the intensive flame going through me. The pain from the bite was worse than the Spanish Influenza but Carlisle never left my side as I screamed in pain. '_Please, let me die! I want this to end!_' I kept repeating but Carlisle didn't want me to give up. It took three days before my transformation ended. I had become a vampire and was part of Carlisle's family. I was now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"As vampires, we do not breathe but if we do want to keep our identity secret from others, it is mandatory to breathe. We never age; we only drink blood; we cannot digest regular human food and we do not sleep. We possess superhuman beauty; strength; speed; endurance; and agility. As Carlisle says, my scent and voice are enormously seductive. I try to keep that at bay from others but it is quite difficult. Some vampires have special abilities. Take Alice for example. She can see into people's minds and read their future. Emmett has great strength and Jasper can control others' emotions and make them calmer. I, on the other hand, am the fastest of my family. As a human, I had a talent for empathy. Carlisle's theory is that because of that talent, I am able to read people's minds within miles of myself.

"But you Jules, you are an exception. I don't know why but your mind is kept secret from me. I must say, I am quite curious at times." He flashed me that dazzling smile that I love and I smiled back. I couldn't help but be surprised. I always wanted my thoughts to be kept a secret from others like psychics and gypsies at the fair but I guess my wish came true.

"Does that make you annoyed that you can't figure out what's in my head?"

"At times yes. But I don't mind the silence once in a while. That is why I am more attracted to you. I like you Jules. I want to know what is going on inside your mind all the time. In my years of being a vampire, I have never felt this attracted to someone before. I hope it doesn't disturb you." He seemed sad but in some way, I felt the same way about him.

"No, no. It's alright. I... um... I'm trying to understand how you feel, you know, when you were transformed. But then again, I'm only human." I laughed after that statement. So lame of me.

"Yes, I suppose." He responded, looking straight into my eyes. His golden eyes were amazing! There was a gust of wind and I couldn't help but shiver. I was freezing from head to toe. I really didn't want him to get worried. He took off his black jacket and put it around me. It smelled like him and it smelled so good.

"Are you warming up?" He asked me worried. Maybe he really liked me. In fact, I liked him back. He was a really nice guy. Maybe dangerous because of his vampire side, but I didn't care. But his jacket was warm. It felt good around my now cold skin.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Maybe we should go back inside." He said, getting up and handing me his cold hand. I took it without thinking and he lifted me from the bench. He was such the gentleman. I wonder what his siblings were like. If they were like him or if they were different.

We walked back in the school and into the crowd of people dancing to the new song. _Disturbia by Rihanna_, I thought. I knew the song by heart. But it was ending. That was no fun. Then there came another slow song. _Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_. Pretty good. Edward handed me his hand and I took it without hesitation.

"Shall we dance?" Edward asked with his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Let's." I didn't mind dancing with him. Now that I knew more about him, maybe it would be easier to be together, without all the conflicts. Hopefully there weren't any.

We got on the dance floor with the others and started slow dancing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, placing my head on his chest. I could never reach his shoulder so I had to do with the chest.

"Thank you Jules." His velvety voice said.

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. Why would he thank me? "What for?"

"It finally feels good for someone to know the real me. And I really do like you. And I'll do everything I can so that you will be safe from our kind."

"If you're trying to say that you're dangerous, I'm not falling for it. But... the feeling's mutual." I said as I leaned into his chest and took in his sweet scent. It really was seductive.

He pulled away from me and leaned his head down towards my ear. I felt his breath flow against my ear. "How could a human protect a vampire?"

"Not in that sense. I mean, I like you too." I couldn't help but smile at that statement. I really was getting the hots for Edward Cullen and I wasn't afraid to admit it now. He told me that he liked me and I felt a sudden wave of relief flow through me, now that I had told him my feelings for him. I usually just kept my feelings to myself but this... this was different. I wasn't afraid to do anything around Edward. But I did hope that he would keep to his word. That he would protect me.

I didn't bother looking at him but I could tell that he was showing that crooked smile that I loved so very much now.

"I like having you as a friend Jules."

"Same here." I said as he danced with me to the slow song.

"Would you like me to come and pick you up Monday morning for school?" He asked at my ear.

"With the car?" I couldn't help but put sarcasm in my voice.

I heard him chuckle but it was very low I was surprised that I was able to hear him, with the music and all. "Of course. Seven thirty sharp."

"By the way, what got you to come?" I asked, now staring at his beautiful pale marble face.

"Let's just say someone put in a good word about a beautiful woman coming here without a date." Edward commented.

"Emmett..." Well, I'm glad he said something.

"That's my brother for you." I couldn't help but laugh silently again. Emmett had said that about Edward a few days ago. It's a little ironic when you think about it. We kept dancing together until the dance was over. My head started to feel a little painful but it was durable, as long as I was inhaling Edward's seductive scent. He danced next to me the whole time and I didn't feel ashamed. He looked at me with those golden eyes and my blue eyes stared at him. I'm glad I had such a great friend. Maybe Henry would agree with him being my chum. Maybe, just maybe, things would change for the better.

**Alright, so what will happen next? Will Edward and Jules become a couple? Will things turn out for the worse? OHHHH!! Please review!!!**

**PS: Thanks for helping me reach my goal of 5 reviews. Now, my next goal is 10!! **

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	9. Mostly acceptance

**Hey all of you readers!! Thanks so much for reviewing to this story!! I'm so happy to hear your opinions on this piece that it's filling me up with joy!!! Anyways, I reached my goal of 10 now, let's bump it up to 15, how about that? :) **

**Alright so read and review please:) **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 9

Mostly acceptance

Edward decided to drive me home after the dance in my car. He was driving his normal one hundred miles per hour speed and slowing down whenever he saw a cop around here, which wasn't often. Now, I sort of got used to his fast driving. We drove in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Now that I knew his secret, it was going to be smooth from now on. The only problem I had to deal with now... was Henry. He never accepted any of my friends back when I was young. Why do you think I went to stay with Chanel?

Edward drove into my driveway and stopped the car. He took my hand and kissed it softly with his cold lips. It felt good on my skin. He looked into my eyes and put on his face that crooked smile that I started to love even more. "I'll be here Monday morning." He whispered, letting go of my hand and the light of the moon shone through the windshield, illuminating his beautiful marble white skin. Oh my god! He's so perfect in every way.

"Alright. See you Monday." I replied as I got out of the car and went towards the house.

I couldn't help but look back at him as he got out and ran at an incredible speed that he was just a blur. Good thing no one was around to see that. He might have wanted to show me some of his vampire skills. I had to admit that I was impressed. I opened the door and shut it behind me in an instant. I stood there for I don't know how long but tonight might have been the best night of my entire life. I closed my eyes for an instant but someone cleared their throat and that brought me to open my eyes again. Henry was standing in the staircase, staring at me.

"Where have you been?" He asked, sounding angrier than when I left after supper.

"I told you I went to the school dance tonight. Don't you remember?" I asked, quite shocked. I remember telling him that I was going out. I don't know why he couldn't remember.

"Oh, right. Well, how'd it go?" Now, he was calming down. I could hear it in his voice.

"It was good. I met a new friend at the dance. He asked me to dance and I accepted." I said as I placed my coat on the hanger and went to the kitchen. I was getting a little hungry so I wanted a granola bar or something like that.

"Who's the friend?" Henry asked, apparently following my every move.

I had my hand raised to get the granola bar when the question hit me. I was expecting Henry to ask me that but later on. I stopped in my tracks and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Finally, I found my voice and replied carefully. "Um... Edward Cullen."

"You mean, Dr. Esme and Carlisle's son?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't know. The parents seem nice but I've never met the kids. Do they seem nice?"

"I... don't know. I've only met Emmett and Edward. Apparently, he has three other siblings." I replied, now facing my father sitting at the kitchen table.

"So, you have two new friends that you didn't tell me about... Well, that's different. You never were the one to have many friends." Henry replied but he wasn't looking at me anymore. Well, that was a rude comment from my own father. So what if I didn't have many friends back in Seattle. At least I tried to be nice and friendly to others. Now it was the contrary. Others were being nice and friendly to me.

"And your point is?" I couldn't help but raise my voice a little. What he just said was almost a hit right in the face.

"Well, it's just that your mother's going to be as surprised as I am when she hears about this." Henry said.

"Mom doesn't have to know. I'll tell her when I'm ready. And besides, I wrote her an email before I left tonight. But do you want me to have friends? Or should I just stay in my own little corner and just be alone for the rest of high school?" Ok, that was a little rude of me but I had to make a point. Henry never was the one to be on my case about who I hung out with or what I did in my spare time. He was usually working when I was at school.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! I don't care who you hang around with! Just don't get into anything that you know I don't like! You can be friends with those Cullens if you want. I don't care. Just don't do anything stupid." Oh god... I can't believe he just said that. What kind of a father would say that to his own daughter?!

"Fine. I'm going to bed." I said as I went towards the entrance but Henry was still behind me. Why was he following me? He took my right arm right where the pain was and he stopped me in my tracks. I flinched at the pressure on my arm and it was seriously hurting. I turned to look at him and I think he could see the pain in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a strong voice.

"You... you just have a strong grip, that's all." I knew I was a bad liar. He could tell something was up. He took my sleeve and rolled it up to show the gauze on my arm. He was shocked and looked at me with worried eyes. Since when did he start noticing these stuffs?

"When did _this_ happen?" He asked me with his sturdy voice. He hardly used that tone, only when he was angrier than usual, and that didn't happen very often.

I was frightened to tell him. I didn't want him or Chanel to worry too much about anything that happened. It wouldn't be good for either of them. "Yesterday." I said, barely above a whisper so that I hoped he didn't hear me but unfortunately, he did.

"And you didn't tell me that you got injured YET AGAIN?! Don't you even think I have at least the right to know these kinds of things?!"

"I didn't want you to be worried! And you told me to never do something like that again, remember?! My shoulder got bruised because of it! Do you think I want to get you or Mom worried over me all the time? I figured that if I told you, you'd get even madder at me than last time!" Ok, that was going overboard. Now, I'd be getting it. He pushed his nails into the skin right above the gauze and started to tighten his grip on my arm. Man, now, I'd probably have a scratch from this.

"I'm your father for crying out loud! I'm supposed to know about these things! What do you think will happen if I hear from somebody else that you got into a coma or something even worse?! Next time, you tell me these kinds of things Juliette Shrike or you _will_ be punished." Now, he was squeezing even harder and I could feel the blood flowing on my gauze. I could also feel that he was moving down my arm so that he could scratch me with his nails. Good thing I had a blouse over this or the blood would go on it. Why couldn't he just chill? I tried not to flinch at the movements but failed.

"Yes sir." I said as he took his hand off of my arm. Now, it was really hurting. I was heading for the stairs when Henry took me by the shoulder this time to stop me again. Good thing it wasn't the shoulder that was bruised.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you ever use that tone with me again, I'll make sure that you won't be able to speak for a while." Henry said as he tightened his grip on my shoulder like he did with my arm. It was starting to ache a little. Oh shoot... I totally forgot about Henry's past. He told me, when I was younger, that he was a kick boxer when he was in college and did some wrestling in high school. So _that's_ why he has such a firm grip on things.

"Yes sir." I repeated, trying not to use any tone in my voice, just emotionless. I didn't want to be in anymore pain tonight. Already my arm; my shoulder; and to ad to the pain, my head started to throb because of all the commotion that happened. Just great...

"Good, now go put some ice on that arm and go to bed. It's getting late. Is Edward coming tomorrow or are you seeing him at school?" Henry asked me out of nowhere as I was halfway up the stairs.

"Um... He's coming to pick me up Monday morning for school. Um... is that alright?" I asked, turning my head slightly, just to see Henry out of the corner of my eye. He looked sort of worried.

"No, it's alright. You can go with your little friend Monday. I'll probably be gone to the station before you wake up anyways. I need to be there early." Henry said, turning his body to go towards the living room.

"I'm guessing you're not going to bed yet?"

"No. I just missed most of the basketball game because of this stupid conversation so I'm going to catch up the rest of it. You just go to bed." He waved me off and I didn't want to stay here any longer. Well, the good thing out of all of this is that he mostly accepted Edward and the Cullens but I didn't tell him yet about Sam or Gus or any of them. I walked up the rest of the stairs and stormed into my room. Man, what a night... First, I danced with the most wonderful guy in all of Olympia High School and second, well... Henry getting mad at me for getting hurt... again.

I decided to lie on my bed and put my face in my pillow. Unfortunately, I just fell on my bed so my head started to throb even more. That wasn't good. I don't know if some Tylenols or some kind of other medicine would help to soothe the pain. But... I didn't want to go back downstairs with Henry still there. And, I forgot the ice. Oh, this is just great! But at least this day would be over with soon. I got up slowly and went to the bathroom. I wanted to check on my arm and shoulder, to see how much damage Henry did to me.

I walked slowly to the bathroom and looked at my shoulder first. I lifted my right shoulder and saw that his nails had gone through my shirt and my shoulder started to blossom in a purplish color. Great... another bruise. Now, what about the arm? I put my shirt back on my shoulder to cover my wounds and rolled my blouse up to the length of my elbows. I saw that his nails _did_ go to my skin and without any luck, there was a big scratch that was starting to glow red but the good thing was that there was no blood on my blouse. But I could feel something flowing on my gauze. There must have been blood on it now, although it wouldn't show until probably tomorrow.

I decided that I had better leave it like that for the night. I felt exhausted and needed to sleep. I got dressed into my pajama and went straight into bed. I looked at my window and saw that it was opened halfway but I was too tired to close it. Hopefully, my dreams wouldn't haunt me tonight. I was just happy that I got to know more about Edward. Tomorrow would be the start of a brand new day.

**Alright, so what do you guys think will happen next? Will Henry accept Jules's choice or not? Find out in the next chapter!!**

**Please review!!! Love all of you for reading and reviewing :)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	10. Unexpected visitor

**Alright fanfictioners, what do you expect from this chapter? Anything actionny? Or maybe something sad? Well, you'll find out what happens in a few!!! Read and review at the end please!! (reviews make me happy)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 10

Unexpected visitor

_I was in that same battlefield but this time it looked worse. I was covered with bad scars and blood across my scratches. For some reason, I kept having dizzy spells. Was I hurt somewhere else? I really could care less right now. I just wanted to get out of this hellish hole. I started on a fast walk. I wanted my legs to move faster but my right leg felt like it was burning. I stopped and looked at it. It was in an angle that didn't look too healthy. It didn't matter now. I kept walking until I got a bad dizzy spell and fell to the ground, face front. Why was I always getting injured? _

_I simply just lay there, stomach to the ground, ready to slip into unconsciousness when I heard someone call my name._

_"Jules! Jules, where are you?! Jules!" _

_That voice sounded familiar... Jeremy? What was my older brother doing in a place like this? I tried getting up slowly but for some inexplicable reason, my body was aching. I fell to the ground again but now, it was more painful._

_I tried to find my voice and call out to him, to tell him I was here. "Jeremy..." _

_"Jules! I'm here! I'm—" Jeremy said but something stopped him. I heard an explosion close to here and a shattering scream broke through the battlefield. NO! JEREMY!_

I woke up and sat up in a speed movement, gasping for air as I tried to get the nightmare out of my head. I was sweating and taking in big chunks of air, trying to soothe my incredibly fast beating heart. Suddenly, the room started to spin. I forgot that my head wasn't quite healed yet. I fell on my pillow and tried closing my eyes, to see if the spinning would stop. After a few minutes, it stopped. Thank goodness...

I sat up slowly this time and rubbed my forehead a little. I felt something wet against my palm so I immediately took my hand off. I looked at it in the darkness and saw that my hand had sweat on it. So I was sweating. But I had a good reason for it. That was the worst nightmare I have ever had in my whole life. I rubbed the sweat off of my hand and rubbed my eyes with my hand. What time was it anyways?

I looked over to my night stand and saw that the clock read four thirty-three. Oh my god... Why did I keep waking up at these incredible hours?! Good thing it was Saturday. I got up slowly and walked over to my window. It was because of this stupid breeze that I can't sleep well. I closed it lightly, trying not to wake Henry up and walked back over to my bed. I lied in my bed for a while, trying to let my fatigue come at me like a bullet but it never came. Man... I couldn't even fall back asleep.

I sat in my bed for a while, trying to decide what to do. I had three options. Option one, I could try to lie in my bed and let the sleep come in like I just did and wait to fall asleep. Option two, I could stay awake and draw until dawn. Option three, open my computer and surf the web. Well, I knew that Option one wouldn't work a second time and Option three sounded like too much noise because of the keyboard. So, I might as well go with Option two and if I fall asleep, so be it.

I got up and went to my desk to grab my drawing book. It had been a couple of weeks since I last drew something. My fingers wanted to draw something. They were impatient. I had a couple of landscapes with my book and decided to do a man fishing on a log close to a river.

I drew for I don't know how long but it seemed like hours. I was about to put my last touch on it when I saw the sun was rising. It was so beautiful at this time of day that I grabbed my camera; opened my window and took a picture of the landscape from my bedroom. The picture turned out perfect. The trees covering parts of the left side of the sun; the houses lighting up and the lamp post's light flicked off. That would make a great picture that I could draw someday. I closed the window; put away the camera and went back to finishing my drawing and in a few minutes, it was done. Chanel always said I had the passion to draw anything that I want and make something great out of it. I looked it over and it looked ninety nine per cent like the photograph. Well, I can say that's a job well done.

I placed my notebook open with the picture I just drew on my desk and looked over at my night stand to look at the clock and it read six twenty-four. I'd been up for less than three hours without wanting to fall asleep. But unfortunately, the sleep decided to catch up with me. I yawned and decided that I might as well catch a little sleep before I'd have to really get up. I set my alarm clock for nine thirty and fell in my bed. Seconds later, I fell asleep.

The darkness was overpowering me this time but I could hear something faint... It sounded like a ringing of some sort. I realized it was my alarm clock. My eyelids opened slowly and I flung my hand on the snooze button of my clock, making the ringing go from _ding_ to _bang_, and silence came after.

I got up slowly; got changed; and went downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast. Henry was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal and a toast when I joined him in the kitchen.

"Morning." I said with a smile, heading towards the pantry.

"Morning." Henry answered so low; I'm surprised I even caught that. He wasn't looking at me but staring at something in the newspaper. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh... good, I guess. You?"

"Same."

I picked my brand of cereal and made myself a normal size bowl of cereal. We ate in silence this morning. Maybe Henry was still fuming because of yesterday. I didn't want my father to be mad at me because I got injured so, I decided I might as well do small talk with him.

"How was the game last night?"

"Good. Raptors won against the Mavericks eighty-six to sixty-nine. Pretty good game." Henry said, still reading his newspaper like I wasn't even here.

"That's good." Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making me turn my head towards the entrance to the kitchen. "Coming!"

"Why don't you go get that?" Henry said, looking me in the eyes this time.

"Sure." I got up, finishing my last bite of my bowl of cereal and was on my way to answer the door. I opened it in a rush and to my total surprise; it was someone I hadn't seen in months.

"Hey lil' sis!" The man in front of me said. He was wearing a navy blue T-Shirt and blue jeans with Reebok white running shoes. His dark blond hair was under his ears, quite shaggy but it was cute on him. His light royal blue eyes were gazing into my deep sea blue eyes.

"Jeremy!" I said louder than supposed to and ran to give him a big hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him so tight I think I might have cut his breathing. Unfortunately, Jeremy was built like a pro wrestler so it was impossible to strangle him.

"Hey, take it easy Jules! You might break something!" Jeremy said with his bulky childish voice as he hugged me tightly back.

"Jer... can't... breathe!" I said as he hugged me tightly.

"Sorry Juli." He said as he put me back down. I didn't realize I was dangling off of his neck. But he was close to seven foot so I'm not surprised.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you and all but... aren't you supposed to be in San Antonio or something?" Jeremy was working as a constructor for big architectural companies and was in charge of mostly transporting big blocks and wood and cement around. He's making quite a lot of money in his job but it made him go all around the country. No wonder he was so muscled.

"I figured that I'd stopped by to see you in Seattle with Mom. She told me that you moved in with Paps for a while so I decided to drop by. Let's get inside. It's freezing out here." Jeremy said as he rubbed his hands on his arms, trying to warm himself up.

"Sure, come on in." He came in without hesitation. I quickly closed the door behind him, trying to preserve the heat from inside. He took off his jacket and put it on the hangar. "Hey Dad! Guess who dropped by for a little visit?"

Henry came in and saw Jeremy coming towards him, trying to give him a humongous hug. "Hey Jeremy! Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?"

"Just great Paps." He said as they both hugged each other strongly. Well, even if Henry used to be a wrestler and kick boxer, he could never out-hug Jeremy.

"Still as strong as ever. Come on in, make yourself at home." Henry said as he indicated towards the couch in the living room.

"Thanks Paps. But I can't stay long. I've got to get back to Chicago tonight. But I do have a little present for Jules."

"A present? Why?"

"It's a little something I got in San Diego a few days ago." Jer said as he took out a little black box from his back pocket and handing it to me. "I hope you like it. It might need some adding to do but... you'll get the point when you see it."

I took the box and opened it slowly. I just stood there in amazement. Inside the box was a little gold pendant that resembled a volleyball with a hammer behind it. I opened it and it was empty inside. But there was an inscription inside. _Je t'aime plus que tout au monde_. I took some French when I was in Seattle so I knew what it meant. _I love you more than anything in the world_. It was always like Jeremy to buy me stuff like this but the locket was just... exceptional.

"I love it." That's all I could say.

"That's good. Now, we'll just have to put a picture in there." Jeremy said with his big smile.

"Of course! How about right now?" I said with such happiness in my voice.

"Sure."

"I'll go get my camera." I said as I went towards the stairs but was cut short.

"I'll come with you. I haven't seen the house in a while so I might as well start with your room Juli." Jeremy said as he followed me up the stairs. The only person that actually called me Juli was Jeremy and I didn't mind it. It was cute when he said it.

We walked right behind one another until we reached my room. I opened the door and went towards my desk immediately. Jer started to have a look around my room. Good thing it was always clean or I would have been embarrassed.

"I remember how you always used to keep this room perfect. You certainly haven't changed." Jeremy said as he looked around the room, doing a three-sixty turn to look for everything in the room.

"I missed you a lot, Jeremy. I'm glad you wanted to stop by."

"You know I always want to see my little sister. I've missed you too Jules." He said as he came closer towards the desk. "I see you still draw." He reached for my drawing book and started to have a look at all of my drawings.

"Yeah... well... It relaxes me when I'm not in the best of moods. Some aren't that good though."

"Are you kidding me Jules?! These are better than excellent! You should show these to someone other than me. I'm sure they would find it perfect." He said as he placed the book back down on the desk. What he said was true. Jeremy's the only one that I show my drawings to. I've been afraid to let anyone see what I do. "You still play the guitar?" That took me by surprise. I hadn't touched my guitar for many years...

"No... Not really. Not after what happened."

"Jules, that wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone." There was no point in arguing with him. He'd always win in the end.

"Well, I still haven't touched a guitar ever since." I looked towards the wardrobe. He looked at me and then at the wardrobe. He figured it out.

"So, that's where you're hiding it..." He said as he went towards the wardrobe. I didn't want to touch a guitar. But Jeremy would probably make me do it. He loved hearing me play ever since I was a little girl. I stopped playing seven years. Ever since... I didn't want to remember that memory. It was too painful. He took one of the many guitars that I had in my wardrobe and handed me a Brian Moore iGuitar 91.13 electric guitar. That was my newest one. "Try playing again. You always wanted to play when you were little. Every minute of the day."

"I don't know... I might be a little rusty." That might get me out of playing.

"Just try it. It won't hurt anyone." He said with his smile that made me cave into anything.

"Oh alright..." I said as he handed me the guitar.

"That's my lil' sis." I put the strap around me and started tuning the guitar. I hadn't played in a while that the guitar needed a good tuning to sound right. I grabbed the pick that was between the strings and started playing the beginning of one song that I loved so much. _Rock you like a hurricane by Scorpions_. It was one of my favourite songs to play when I was little. It was hard but after many weeks of practice, I finally mastered it. I started playing and found that my fingers didn't have any problems finding their placements. Jeremy was happy to see me play after so long that it made me happy to play. After the song was over, he applauded with happiness and hugged me tightly after the song, trying not to damage the guitar. Those things were so expensive these days that he didn't want to have to buy me a new one, although he'd be trilled to do so.

"That was fabulous Juli. You should go back to playing. You know you love it."

"How about we take the picture? I'll ask Dad if he can take it for us and I'll print it out on my computer afterwards." I said as I took my camera and went to stand right next to Jeremy. I was always jealous of his height but it was no surprise. Of what I can remember, Jeremy got his growth spurt at fifteen and didn't stop growing until he was at least nineteen. And even at twenty-three, I think he's still growing.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go downstairs. I have to leave in an hour or so." He said as he put his arm around my waist like he used to and we walked together down the stairs.

"You have to leave so soon?" I asked sadly. I knew that Jeremy's job meant that he could never stay long for a visit but it was still sad to see him leave.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a week or so. You know that I can never stay far away from you." He said as he kissed my forehead. It was true. Jeremy and I were so close that it was hard for him or even me to be away from one another. We never fight and we're always so close.

"That's true." I said as we reached the living room.

"I heard you play upstairs Jules. That was really good." Henry said as he came closer to us. I stand corrected. Jeremy _and _Henry were the only ones that liked to hear me play; and Chanel of course. "I haven't heard you play in so long."

"Someone made me want to try again." I said as I looked at Jeremy with my deep sea blue eyes.

"Good job Jeremy. It's good to see Jules play again. You know, after..." Even Henry couldn't finish his sentence. It was hard for him too.

"No worries, Paps. Jules's an amazing player and drawer that someone needs to see her talent. Now, let's take that picture and put it in the locket." He said as I gave Henry the camera and the siblings got into place for a good picture. Henry started positioning the camera and told us to say cheese at the right moment. We obeyed and the flash went on, stunning us both. Jeremy looked at me and looked down at my arm.

"What happened to you Jules?"

"Oh, some chemicals fell on my arm a few days ago but it's healing now." I said as I rubbed my wound lightly.

"That's not good. You should be more careful." Jeremy said with a worried voice.

"Thanks for the tip." I said with my smile.

"That's not the only injury she got. She's been hurting herself constantly." Henry informed.

"Well, with her track record, it's not surprising Paps." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh thanks Jer! I'm not that big of a klutz!" I said, trying to punch him in the arm but it wasn't hard on him.

"Alright alright. You know I didn't mean anything by it. But, what else happened?" He asked worried again.

"Our gym is kind of under construction so the basketball net kinda fell on me and I hit my head on the ground hard but some glass fell on my leg and scratched me badly. It's healing now." I explained.

"You seriously should be more careful Jules. I don't want anything to happen to my lil' sis!" He said as he hugged me lightly. I didn't feel any pain when he hugged me these times.

"I'll try." I said as I hugged him back.

I went to print out the picture in a small form and cut the picture out so it would fit in the frame. Jeremy helped me out and we were able to put the picture in before he had to go. He helped me put the locket around my neck and I looked in the mirror to see how it looked. Jer was behind me when I looked and it was incredible around my neck. He was happy when he saw me with the necklace around my neck and I was happy that I was able to look at Jeremy now all the time without having to see him once every week.

He left a few minutes after chatting with Henry and me about how everything was going. He was happy that I was trying out for the school volleyball team in a week since he knew how good I was a player. If there was ever a game soon, he would come and cheer me on. Just like Jeremy... I was glad that he came. I got to chat with him for a while and was happy that his unexpected visit was so rewarding.

**Alright everyone, we just met Jeremy. Now, what will happen? Review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	11. A turn for the worse

**Hey everyone! Now, I know the other chapter was a little… random but trust me; Jules's brother is an important character in this story. You'll find out here what exactly happens to him… MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, read and review please:) It makes me happy to get your advice and opinions on these pieces. **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!! Wish I did though… Oh well, can't have everything in life…**

Chapter 11

A turn for the worse

Monday morning came and Edward went to get me at exactly the time he said. I got in his shiny white Mustang and he drove off the school. His golden topaz eyes would sometimes stare at me while he was driving his normal hundred miles per hour. Edward seemed to be in a good mood today. Maybe something happened this weekend that made his mood change. He kept smiling all the way.

"You're in an awfully good mood today." I said as he came into the parking lot of the school.

"Well, it was quite the interesting weekend, I might add. Speaking of weekends, how was yours?"

Totally and inexplicably amazing! I thought but it would be too much to say. "Unexpected." I said as I stared out his windshield.

"How so?"

"Well, my big brother came to visit and we got to chat a little but he left early. It was still fun though." I explained as I got out of the car.

"Sounds like you had a good time. What's his name?"

"Jeremy. He's a constructor for big architectural companies. Although, the sad thing about his job is that he has to go a lot. So I don't get to see him often." I said as we entered the school slowly side by side. People looked at us weirdly but it didn't matter to me. I didn't care what people thought about me. I wasn't that important anyways.

"That's too bad. But at least you got to see him, right?"

"Yeah... I guess. Well, enough about me. So, explains what you did this weekend. Probably something vampire related right?" I whispered that last part since we were now walking in the hallway.

"Actually, I went hunting with my brothers. It was quite exhilarating."

"Cool, what'd you hunt?" I asked, now interested in what he was saying. Although hunting wasn't my thing, it was Edward's. Henry went hunting with some co-workers but I was always doing homework or something. But that was when I was young. I don't know if he was still doing that.

"Emmett, Jasper and I went to Canada to fetch us some good meals." Canada?! Are you kidding me? How long did it take them to even get there? Of course, with their speed, I'm not surprised they went all the way to Canada. "Emmett prefers grizzly bears, Jasper loves dears and I rather like good mountain lions. Canada is the best place to find these kinds of animals."

"Must have been fun." I said as I tried to be enthusiastic. We reached my locker in what seemed like seconds. I put in my combination and opened my locker to get my books. Edward never left my side for a minute.

"It was quite exhilarating. Although, we can only hunt after a certain time. It doesn't happen every day." He said as he leaned against the locker next to mine and made his crooked smile that I started to really love.

Suddenly, the bell rang and we both looked up to the intercom. It was time for us to go to class.

"I will see you after class." He said as he went to his own locker and picked his stuff to go to his class. I watched him leave and went to class soon afterwards.

The morning was quite regular. Mr. Laurer made me change Math classes because he thought that my superior math skills would be better preserved if I was in an advanced Math class. I went to my new class and gave the slip to my new teacher, Mrs. Mulroney. She welcomed me with open arms and was happy to have another student that loved Math so much. Ok... kinda creepy. I took my place in between Austin and another girl... I recognized her! She was one of Edward's sisters! She had short black spiky hair that went up to her ears. Her face was as pale's as Edward and Emmett. She looked so beautiful, just like the rest of the Cullens. It was true. Vampires did have unnatural beauty. So cool! She was wearing a red T-Shirt with a black skirt and black sandals.

She turned her body to look at me and smiled. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled back.

"Hi, you must be Edward's friend Jules. I'm Alice Cullen." She said as she extended her hand towards me. I extended my hand and shook hers with a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you Alice. So, you're Edward's sister? The one with the beautiful Mercedes?" I asked, looking at her but trying to pay attention at the same time to what Mrs. Mulroney was saying.

"You noticed. And yes, I'm one of his sisters. The perky one in the bunch." I could see that perfectly. She always had this smile on her face. She must be some kind of perky girl like Sam. "But Edward told me you know our secret." She whispered so low I'm surprised I caught what she said.

"Um... yeah. I kinda... figured it out. Sorry."

"Hold on a minute." Alice said as Mrs. Mulroney came towards us and turned to look at Alice.

"Miss Cullen, would you gladly explain what we have been learning to Miss Shrike here at the library?"

"Of course Mrs. Mulroney. I'd be glad to." Alice said as she grabbed her books and took my wrist so I'd follow her out the class. I grabbed my books in a hurry and went out of the class with Alice still holding my wrist. She led me to my locker... Whoa. How'd she know where my locker was? Maybe she got it from Edward. Wouldn't be surprising.

"Ok, now back to our conversation. Why are you apologizing to me?! This is great!"

"Huh?!" Ok... She had officially gone off the deep end. Even if I knew about them being vampires, was it really that big of a deal?

"This is so awesome! I mean, no one has ever known about our secret but now that you figured it out, we don't have to pretend around you! Now we can get to know each other better! We can also hang out! Do a little shopping..." Oh no... Shopping. I liked shopping for arts stuff but not for clothes! And she probably meant for clothes!

"Um... sure, I guess." I said before I heard the intercom ring and a sound was coming out of it.

"_Would Miss Juliette Shrike please come to the secretary's office? Thank you._" Mrs. Crowley said in the intercom sadly. What did they want me at the office for?

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." I said as I closed my locker and walked towards the secretary's office. I walked at a slow pace and I think Alice was a little mad that I took off like that but with the tone in Mrs. Crowley's voice, it didn't sound too good. I started running after a while and when I got to the office, Mrs. Crowley had a tissue on her eyes. She was sobbing. But why?

"Um... Mrs. Crowley? You called me?" I said as I got to her desk.

"Oh Juliette! I'm so... sorry!" She said between sobs.

"For what?" Ok, now she was scaring me. What happened that made the normally perky Mrs. Crowley burst into sobs? And what did it have to do with me?

"Your father... he just called saying... Oh I can't! I knew... your brother very well..."

"Wait, what happened?! What's wrong with Jeremy?!" I almost screamed. If anything happened to Jeremy... I couldn't finish that.

"I'm sorry Juliette... Someone found him... on the streets... He apparently had been… drained of blood... I'm really sorry." She said as she came around her desk and gave me a huge hug. I didn't even return the hug. I just stood there, frozen. My eyes hardly even blinked from the shock. How could... Jeremy couldn't be dead. I had just seen him two days ago! And he was perfectly healthy! Who could have killed him?

She stopped hugging me and looked at me straight in the eyes. She saw that I was in complete shock and just returned to sobbing to her desk. I couldn't stay in here any longer. I had to get out of here somehow. So, I did the only thing imaginable. I ran for the door and got out of the school. He can't be dead! He just can't! I already lost someone I cared for many years ago and it was happening all over again! Why did Jeremy have to die three weeks before Christmas! NO!

I got to the parking lot and ran towards the trees. I sat against one and just started crying. I knew I'd have to miss a few days of school because of the funeral. Why now? I didn't care if anybody found me right now. I'd rather stay here right now. Nobody should see me cry right now. It was embarrassing. Right now, I wanted to be alone. I had just lost my brother and he was the only link that I had to staying in Olympia. Without him here, I just felt… lonely.

Maybe I should go back to Chanel in Seattle. There was no point in staying here anymore. I kept sobbing in the dark forest for hours but I didn't care. It was hard enough accepting this. I stopped crying and just stood there in the cold. I completely forgot to bring a coat but it just seemed useless at the time. I was now shivering and decided that I might go home. It was past four o'clock so everybody probably left. Edward probably left too and he was my ride!

Great, just great! The school was closing soon and all my stuff was in my locker. My car was at home and Edward probably left with Alice and his siblings! Just my day today! I walked for quite some time but I finally arrived to the parking lot. And to my surprise, Edward was leaning against his Mustang, apparently waiting for me to show up. He had my school bag right next to him. Wait… how the heck did he get in my locker?! Oh, what did it matter now?! I was sort of glad that he got my stuff. Now, I didn't have to get it myself.

Edward looked at me and his face lit up with happiness. I looked up at him and he ran at vampire speed in front of me. "Jules! Thank goodness you're alright! What happened?" He took my shoulders and was shocked for some reason. "Jules, you're freezing cold! Let's get you inside the car." He said, placing his coat on me so that I wouldn't get any colder. I didn't know what to say at this time. I was still so shocked about what happened but my voice didn't want to make an appearance.

He opened the door for me and I got in as fast as I could. He closed the door and I realized the heating was on. It felt good on my cold skin. He walked at vampire speed to the driver's seat and came in the car in an instant. I was still shocked by his speed. It was so incredible. He started the car again and started driving out of the parking lot. He tried talking to me but I just stared blankly out the windshield.

"Jules, please say something. I'm losing my mind over here. What's wrong?" Edward asked when we were halfway to my house.

"It's… nothing. I just… I just have to miss school, that's all… It's upsetting…" That's all I could say. I couldn't tell him that my older brother died and that I'd probably have to move back in with my mother. That… that would probably hurt him, and probably Alice.

"Is there a certain reason? If there's anything that I can do to help, I'd be glad to." He said with a sincere voice. I think he really meant it.

"I don't think there's anything anyone could do about it…" I said as he drove up into my driveway and stopped the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and started reaching for the handle but I at least wanted to get someone to take my stuff from school. Maybe he could do it. "Um… Edward?"

"Yes Jules?" He asked me, now looking at me.

"Could you do me a small favour?" I asked, still not turning to face him but looking down now.

"Of course."

"Could you take my homework while I'm gone for the next few days?" I asked sadly.

"Where will you be going Jules?" He asked again.

"I'm… I'm going to a funeral." I said coldly.

"Oh Jules, I'm so sorry. Whose funeral are you attending?" He asked sadly.

I didn't know if my voice would come out if I tried to tell him but I had to say it sometime. "My brother's."

"I am so sorry. When did he…?" He couldn't finish his sentence. I guess it was hard for him to say something. I think he might have thought that saying that he died might have upset me. I was already passed upset. I was devastated. The funeral would be in four days but we'd have to do the flowers and the coffin arrangements and stuff like that before.

"Today…" I said but I started to feel like more tears would come out. I didn't want him to see me full of tears. It was bad enough that he saw me in this state. I didn't want him to feel bad for me at all. That was the last thing I wanted. I had to get out of here before the tears really came out. I reached for the back seat to grab my bag and opened the door to his car. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I said as I ran for the door and opened it to go inside the house.

I knew that the tears were already falling down badly. Jeremy was dead and I was going to probably miss volleyball tryouts. Maybe if I explained to the coach that I was missing school to go to a funeral, maybe he or she would give me a break. Or maybe not… I ran up the stairs and didn't bother to stop to say hi to Henry and asked how he was holding up. I knew he probably felt as bad as I did and maybe even worse.

As I opened the door to my room, the first thing I saw was my guitar against my desk. The last time I played it was for Jeremy and now, it had caused me nothing but misery! I slammed the door behind me and walked at a fast paste towards my guitar. I picked it up roughly, rushed my wardrobe open and slammed the guitar in it. I couldn't even look at it anymore. That guitar caused me too much sorrow for many years that I should even get rid of it. But it caused me too much money and if I tried to sell it now, I'd get a fortune out of it. I closed my wardrobe hard and went to my desk. I sat in my chair and put my head in my hands.

Why? Why was this happening to me? I opened my window to get some fresh air but didn't care if I daydreamed at this point. I looked out the window and saw that Edward's Mustang was still in the driveway. What was he still doing there? But wait… He wasn't in his car. I went back to putting my head in my hands and just staring blankly at the desk. I wanted to cry but the tears stopped after I came in the house.

"I'm so sorry Jules." I heard an angelic voice say from above me. He sounded in pain and in sadness.

I looked up and saw Edward was in my window frame. He just sat there and looked at me with sad eyes. How did he get up here? I mean, I had a tree in the back yard but that was it. I guessed he used some vampire superpower to get up to my window.

"Edward…"

"I'll accompany you to the funeral Jules. You won't be able to handle this all on your own. You need someone there with you, to comfort you." Are you serious? He wanted to come with me at the funeral to _help_ me? I knew I needed help through this but I couldn't ask something like that to him.

"You don't have to. I mean…" I started saying but was cut short by Edward, who was now in front of me, his face inches away from mine. His golden topaz eyes were locked into my sea blue eyes.

"No one can deal through this without help. Let me help you Jules. I want to be there for you." He said with sad eyes.

"Edward… I can't ask something like that from you. It's too much."

"It's no trouble at all Jules. And besides, I know everything there is to know at school. I'll ask Alice and Emmett to take the notes for you in all the classes. It's no trouble at all. I will come to your house in two days to help you with the arrangements." He said as he put his cool hand on my cheek. It felt good to have him so close to me. I never wanted his hand to leave my face but he put it down soon afterwards.

"I'll be back in two days Jules. You won't have to go through this alone." He said as he went towards the window but I wanted to say one last thing to him before I wouldn't see him for a few days.

"Wait! Edward!" I said quite low but I know he heard me with his vampire skills. He turned around and looked me in the eyes again. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"You owe me absolutely nothing Jules. I want to help. I will see you in two days. Get some rest. It will help also." He said before leaping out the window and going towards his car. I closed the window and decided that I might take his advice to take a little bit of a snooze. I put the alarm on my watch for two hours later for supper and placed my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward before drifting off into a nice slumber.

**Alright people, how evil do you think I am for killing Jeremy? Pretty evil I know. I didn't want to kill him but it was the best thing to do at this time in the story. So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Well please Review!!! I'd love to hear from you guys!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

11


	12. Bitter sadness

**Alright everyone, thanks for every single review you guys have posted. And thanks for believing in my story. You guys are awesome. And yes, I know my earlier chapter was really sad but it was the way I envisioned it and this chapter will explain my madness:P So read away people and review at the end!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 12

Bitter sadness

Today was the day… I was going to see my brother for the last time. Today was the funeral and Edward would be there, by my side, like he did for the past two days. I went to school on Tuesday but I wasn't in the best of moods. I didn't tell anyone that my brother had died on Monday and Alice tried to talk to me again. This time, she looked really sad. I guess Edward filled her in about the situation. But the thing is that Edward wasn't the only one who was next to me during the funeral arrangements. Alice was there too. Emmett stayed and took my homework in every class but apparently, he wanted to be there too to comfort me.

It was nice of them to stay there with me but it was unnecessary. Sure it was sweet but I think I could have handled it alone with Henry and Chanel. Wednesday, Henry and I went to by the flowers and the coffin. I told Edward and Alice that they didn't have to come but they insisted on coming. It was really nice of them to do that. I know Edward and I were starting to rub off on each other but I had just met Alice and she wanted to be there.

The good thing was that my head injury was gone. I didn't feel dizzy anymore and the pain was nothing compared to my arm. My leg started to heal but it would leave a scar at the end. I was planned on getting my stitches removed Monday. Now that we were Friday, I was looking forward to getting my stitches removed. Although, my arm was getting worse. The chemicals must have been really infecting my skin right now. It was hurting like heck and I had to put ice on it a lot. I tried not to show any sign of pain in front of Edward and Alice but it was a real challenge.

Yesterday was the open casket. The family was invited first and then it was open for the public. He knew a lot of people so most of his acquaintances came to his funeral to give us their condolences. It was just so hard to see him there in the casket. He was just so peaceful that it was hard to see him there. I had to leave a few times just to be able to come back in the room.

I woke up really early the next morning. I didn't want today to come in the first place. I didn't want to see Jeremy in that coffin, his skin as pale white as the Cullens. Whatever had happened to Jeremy must have happened for a reason but it was an unfair reason! He was so kind and gentle! Who would want to kill him? I started putting on the black dress and black jacket that I was planning on wearing today and stared blankly at the still dark sky. I had to say a little speech in front of everyone at the church about Jeremy and it was going to be extremely hard not to cry. Jeremy was everything for me. A friend, a brother, even someone I'm not afraid to talk to about something personal. I was planning on putting that in the speech and keeping it simple but to the point.

I looked myself in the mirror and looked lifeless. I just hated funerals. There was so much sadness in the church that it was just so unbearable to watch. My face was emotionless in the mirror. The person in front of me wasn't Juliette Shrike. I stopped looking at this person and decided to go downstairs to make myself a hot cup of hot chocolate. It always relaxed me before something big like this. I looked at the time on the microwave. It read four fifty-seven. But it didn't matter anymore. I got my pot of hot chocolate started and in minutes, it was ready. I sat down and drank slowly my hot chocolate until it was getting cold enough to throw away. The sun was rising when I finished my cup of hot chocolate. I put my cup in the washing machine and laid my hands on the counter and looked at the sun rising just above the house in front of us. The sun was beautiful in the morning…

I sat at the table again and decided to take a little nap on the table. It seemed like hours when I heard someone calling my name. Then, I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Jules, wake up! It's time to go! Come on! Get up!" I recognized that voice. It was Henry. I guess I've been sleeping for a while. I fluttered my eyes open and saw him in a black suit with a white shirt. He didn't sound too happy. Well, no wonder. I checked the time on my watch and it read nine forty-one. The funeral was starting in less than thirty minutes so I had to hurry. I was ready but I just needed to put my coat on.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I decided I should go answer it before Henry tells me otherwise. "Coming!" I yelled as I went towards the door. I opened it and saw Edward and Alice standing in the door frame. They were also wearing black. They looked like Ying and Yang. Black and pale white but with golden topaz eyes. Alice was wearing this beautiful Italian black dress and Edward a fancy black suit with a white shirt.

"Morning Jules." Alice responded but her voice was much more different than the days before.

"Good morning Alice. Good morning Edward." I said; my voice as lifeless as my figure looked this morning in the mirror.

"Are you ready to go? It'll start soon." Edward said with the same tone as Alice. He also seemed upset. He didn't need to be. It was _my_ brother's funeral, not his.

"Yeah, will you guys be following us?" I asked.

"Yes, but if you'd like, you are welcome to ride with us." Alice suggested, looking at Edward and back at me as she said it.

"Sure… Dad, I'm going to catch a ride with Alice and Edward." I said as Henry came at my side soon afterwards. "Is that alright?"

"Whatever works best for you guys, I guess. I just want to get there early." Henry said as he walked towards the staircase.

"Thank you, sir." Edward said with a strong, gentleman voice.

"Let's go Edward. If we want to get there early, I think we should leave now." Alice said, now facing Edward.

"Alright, shall we go Jules?" Edward said; his hand in front of me so that I could take it.

"Yeah…" I said; my voice still lifeless. I think Edward and Alice noticed since their faces turned from still to sad. I took his hand and walked out the door with Alice and Edward on my sides. We walked towards Edward's white Mustang but Alice insisted that I sit in the front. They were siblings so I didn't want to intervene between them. So I sat in the back and stared out the window. It didn't take long for them to get to the church. The drive to the church was silent. No one dared to talk the way there because they feared that I might be more upset.

I kept staring out the window, thinking of Jeremy the way to his funeral. Why did he have to die? He was so sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly that there was no reason for him to get killed. Edward looked at me from his rear view mirror and saw that I was upset.

"Jules?"

I turned my head swiftly to look at the windshield and saw his golden topaz eyes in the rear view mirror. He looked at me with worried eyes. "Huh? Oh sorry. I was just dazing." He didn't seem convinced by my statement.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked me as we drove in the parking lot of the church. The time had come and I was going to see my brother for the last time. Sure, I had seen him for the open casket but this would be the funeral and his burial in the cemetery. He looked so peaceful in the casket that it was hard to look at him yesterday. But now, it was going to be all over. I would never see Jeremy again. Chanel and Henry would be crying their eyes out at their "only" son and see their only daughter talk about him in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Let's do this…" I said as I got out of the car. They followed my motions and came to my side in a split second.

"Don't worry; we'll be by your side the whole time." Alice said as she took my hand in her cold marble hand. Edward did the same thing but with my other hand.

"Thanks you guys…" I said as I tried to make a smile on my lifeless face but it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"No problem. Hey, you know what you need to do tomorrow to get your mind off of all of this?" Alice said with some happiness in her voice.

"And what might that be?" Now, she made me curious. What did she have in mind?

"Oh no…" Edward said as he stared at the clouded sky.

"Shopping!" She said with a smile on her face. Oh, dear god… Not shopping but she seemed to love it. I wanted to be her friend and I guess I should do what she likes. "Come on, it'll be fun. And it could get your mind off of all of this. What do you say Jules?" It pained me to answer this but I wanted to make her happy.

"Sure Alice. Whatever you want. I'm up for it." I said with a little happiness in my voice.

"Yay! Trust me, it'll be great. And it's my treat. We're going to be great friends!" She said as she hugged me softly, trying not to break me. What she said was probably true. We'd get to be great friends in the long run.

"You're really going to go shopping with her?" Edward asked me after she had stopped hugging me and we continued walking. I think he heard my voice was sort of off when I agreed to go to the mall with Alice. It wasn't my favourite thing to do but it would suit her. If I wanted to get along with someone, I might as well start with Alice.

"Why not? It'll give her some fun and I want to get along with her." I said as I made my way towards the church. Edward and Alice had to go inside since the family had to come inside the church with the casket so I waited outside while they went inside. Edward didn't want to leave my side but I told him I'd be fine. He didn't need to worry about me that much. I could manage going through this… maybe.

It took a few minutes until the public started to arrive and enter the church. Chanel and Henry came to my side when they arrived. Chanel came and the first thing she did was give me a hug. Lou was beside her the whole time, trying to comfort her but she wouldn't let go of me for a while. She was already crying her eyes out and I had to be the strong one. Great… Henry was crying too. And he usually told me to stop crying and take it like a grown up. But I seriously couldn't blame him.

It took a few minutes until the whole family came and we started marching in the church. It was starting to get cold outside and I was glad to come in the heat. Edward and Alice were in the front row waiting for me to sit down beside them. As we brought the casket inside, I took my seat between Edward and Alice while my parents went to sit beside Edward. The priest started talking about Jeremy like he knew him all his life. It was his job to do that but it was still sad. A lot of people around me were crying for Jeremy like Chanel and Henry. After a few minutes of the priest saying prayers and talking about Jeremy, it was my turn to talk about my brother in front of everyone. I didn't know if I was ready to do that but I had to do it.

I got up and went up to the podium while taking out the piece of paper I had written for today. It had little notes on Jeremy that I could say to everyone. I cleared my throat and hoped for the best. "Um… How to start? Jeremy was kind and sweet to everyone around him… He wasn't just a friend to most of us… but a brother… A brother at work, a brother in his guy friends, and a brother to the family. He was a beloved son that could never hurt a fly. He might have been built but he was gentle. He wasn't just a brother to me… He was someone I could trust, someone I could tell anything to like a best friend, someone who was there for me…" I stated, right now on the verge of crying but I had to keep my tears where no one would see them, like at home. I had to finish my speech with dignity. "I'm really going to miss you big bro. I hope you're in a better place." I finished before folding my paper and going back to take my seat between the two Cullens.

Alice patted my back with a smile on her face and Edward was petting my arm with his cold hand. They were there for me when I needed them to most and I appreciated every minute of it. The priest continued talking and soon went to put holy water on the casket along with pure smoke. As soon as they were done, it was time for me to get behind the casket with the rest of my family to go to the cemetery. Everyone was badly crying except me. They probably thought that I was heartless but I had to be strong. Henry would even say so.

I went to ride with Edward and Alice again but they still didn't say anything. We arrived in no time at the cemetery but we arrived soon after the casket had come. The ceremony at the cemetery wasn't long. The priest said again a few words and each one of us put a flower on the casket. I put one of his and my favourite flowers, a lilac. He used to buy me bouquets of lilacs when I was young and I always put them beside my night stand. After putting the flower on the casket, I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to get out so I walked slowly towards the car. Edward and Alice both put their flower on the casket and followed me. I had a few tears falling down but I couldn't let them see that. I wiped the tears away and arrived at the car. They came soon afterwards and got into the car in no time whatsoever.

That was the last time that I saw my brother. Alice and Edward drove me home but Henry wasn't there when I arrived. Alice gave me a hug when we were finally inside. She was happy that I was able to do this without letting out any of my emotions. Even now I wouldn't let any emotion come on my face. I was lifeless like before the church. Edward asked Alice to go back to the house so that we could be alone for a while and she willingly went back home but reminded me that she'd come and get me tomorrow morning bright and early to go shopping. I wasn't the type of person who liked shopping all that much but if it would please someone else, I'd do it willingly.

Alice left my house and ran at vampire speed back to her house. School was over by the time I got back home and Edward was now looking at me, golden topaz meeting deep sea blue.

"You were extremely brave today, do you know that?" Edward said as I sat down at the table, putting my head between my hands.

"Thanks…" I said; my voice lifeless like before.

"I'm astonished that there weren't any tears that fell from your beautiful eyes." He said as he took a seat in front of me. Well, that was kind of weird, the way he said that sentence but right now, I didn't really mind what anybody would say.

"I have to keep my tears inside. Henry always said to take it like a grown up and that's what I'm doing, not showing any emotion. Henry would be upset if he saw me cry." I said, now waving my hand in my hair to move them a little.

"But you have to let it out sometime. You can't always keep your emotions to yourself." He said, now taking my left hand in his cold marble hands and looking me in the eyes.

"But that's the thing Edward. I can't! I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I've been lonely many times before and this doesn't change much. I've lost one person in my life that was keeping me here. Now, I just… I just don't know what to do anymore." I said, now on the verge of crying.

"If it helps, I've been lonely before a few weeks ago. But someone made that change. Someone came and brought me closer to them. I've been lonely for more than a century and now, you changed all of this Jules. I don't normally get this attached to a human before but you're different. I want to be with you. I want to be with you because I love you. At first, it was nice to be friends. But I believe that you can fill my starless night with bright lights. After seeing you today, I don't think I could be with anyone else besides you. Someone who doesn't show their feelings to anyone but to the ones that will be there to listen. I will be one of those people Jules. I want to be there for you." Edward confessed that he loved me. Wow… I loved him too now. The way that he helped me today and the days before to arrange this was magnificent. I'm lucky to have someone like him now in my life. I wanted so much to say that I love him too but for now, I just wanted to look into his eyes, to find if he was lying. But he wasn't. It was the truth. He _did_ love me.

"I… I love you too, Edward. After what you and Alice did for me these past few days, I couldn't want to be with two people more than now. I hope Alice and I can be friends and I hope that you and I could be more than friends. I usually don't show my feelings like this to someone but—to use your words against you—you're different. I love you Edward." I said truly. And this was the truth. I loved Edward Cullen and he loved me.

"As I love you Jules." He said with his crooked smile that I loved so much. But it vanished soon afterwards. I realized that now the tears were coming down. I couldn't hide my feelings any longer. I was infuriated that my brother was now gone forever but I was so delighted that I was now able to love someone for real. I was mixed between the two. Edward came next to me and pulled me against his cold marble chest. He petted my back as I let the tears flow willingly.

"It's alright Jules, just let it out…" He kept repeating to me. I took hold of his chest and started crying into his shirt. Edward was there for me when I needed someone to tell my feelings to now. He took Jeremy's place. But it was so unfair. Now, I was the only child in the family. But… I'd have to leave everyone now. I wouldn't be staying with Henry any longer. I'd have to go back to Chanel in Seattle and leave Edward here. This was so unfair. I know Henry would be furious with me if he saw me right now. But at least I got to love Edward before I had to leave. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." His angelic voice said.

"What a stupid lamb…" I said between sobs.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

At least I knew Edward's true feelings now. I wanted to be with him forever.

**Alright, now what do you guys think? I know, quite the pivitol turn of events but it's worth every penny to see Edward and Jules together, isn't it? :) Well, anyways, review so I know what you guys thought:) You guys' opinion means everything to me in this first story.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	13. Unforseen Intruder

**Hey guys!!! Hope the last chapter made up for the 11****th**** chapter. This one will be worth it :P Something juicy's about to happen… MUAHAHAHAHA!! I'm evil :P Anyways, read along and review at the end please:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 13

Unforeseen intruder

Today was cloudy again. Edward decided to drive me and Alice to the mall, which was nice of him but I think he just wanted to see me before Alice would return me home super late. As we arrived in the parking lot of the mall, Alice was now jumping with excitement. There was only one mall close by and that was in Port Angeles. I didn't mind the long drive and now, I didn't mind Edward's speeding. Before I left the car, Edward kissed me on the hand and told me he'd come and pick me up when we were done.

Alice took my hand as I stepped out of the Mustang. Apparently, she was even more excited than before. She finally had a human friend to go shopping with. As Edward said at the dance, my scent was apparently attracted many vampires. Maybe I was attracting Alice too. But I was happy now. After Edward confessed his love to me yesterday, I was now able to enjoy today. Alice wanted to stop first at the clothing store. It seems that she wanted to get me a new outfit. To her, what I had on was completely inappropriate to her.

She started looking through the clothes and found me a few shirts and a lovely dress. Blue was Edward's favourite color and now that we were a couple, she wanted Edward to see me in a different view, or something like that. She had seen in her vision that Edward was going to confess to me yesterday and was extremely excited about us being a couple.

"I'm so happy for you two Jules! You don't know how happy you've made Edward. He's been looking for someone for a long time. And now, we're going to be best friends, I just know it!" She said as she looked through some two-piece ensembles. Suddenly, she found a piece to her liking. She held it up to me and her eyes were full of happiness, once again. "What do you think of this?" I looked at it in detail and stopped to look at the color. My eyes grew wide and I think a tear or two fell out of the corner of my eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly.

"Please Alice, nothing brown." I said, with my eyes now clear of any tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked sadly, putting the piece back on the rack.

"It's just that… brown was Jeremy's favourite color and I… I just don't think that I can face something like that now. Not after just one day." I said honestly. Alice was now like Edward. I could tell her anything now. We were starting to really bond like best friends.

"I'm sorry. Sure, nothing brown. I can work around that." She said as she looked around again with a smile on her face.

"Is it alright? I mean… if you want me to get that... I…" I said but was abruptly stopped by Alice's finger on my lips. That wasn't fair. She was using her vampire speed on me. But I wasn't very far from her.

"Don't worry about that Jules. I can very well work around things. And besides, if I want to start to know you better, I better start by this."

"You mean clothes? How is that going to help?"

"Well, you just told me that your brother's favourite color was brown so I know that brown is too soon for you. That's getting to know you better. Now, let's get back to work. We've only got a little while before lunch and I want to get you some things before we go back to Edward." She said as she dragged me with the clothes in my hands that she wanted me to try in the end.

Alice made me try on dozen of clothes and she was happy to see me modeling them. I wanted her to enjoy this. She seemed happy to have someone to shop with, other than her siblings, and I was delighted to give her that option. At the end of the modeling, she chose the lovely blue dress that we picked out over an hour ago and a few other pieces that were very nice. Alice kept to her word by saying that it was her treat so, she bought ever article that was acceptable. It would cost her a fortune! I wanted to pay her back but she never allowed me to. She just said that she was happy that she had someone like me.

After shopping for a while, we decided to go back home. We, well I, had eaten my lunch and a few stores later, we decided to call Edward to come and pick us up. He was delighted and came to get us in no time. He probably drove his normal hundred miles per hour. I didn't mind it anymore but it was his way of driving and I hated to be the backseat driver. I sat in the seat next to Edward while Alice sat in the back, probably wanting to give us a little bit of couple time. It felt weird to say that because he was my first love but I got used to it. Edward kept smiling the way home and asking us how our shopping trip was. I tried explaining but Alice was quicker. She was all excited to show them to Edward when we got back to my house that he drove a little faster to please her.

When we arrived at my house, Edward parked the car in the driveway and got out of his car. He arrived at my side of the car in a second and opened the door for me like the gentleman he was. Alice was next to come out with the shopping bags. Alice almost ran at vampire speed to the door of the house and was waiting for us impatiently but we took our time. Edward put his cold arm around my waist and we walked side by side to the house. I opened the door and found no Henry. He must be out with his pals from work or something. I took that advantage and welcomed Alice and Edward inside. I went to put my bags upstairs and we sat in the kitchen, just talking about nothing and everything.

"Thanks for today Jules! It was so much fun!" Alice said with her happy smile. She really was a pixie! Always so happy... and short.

"I have to admit that it was fun. I haven't shopped in a while and it was nice to go with a friend." I said with a smile that didn't come often these days.

"Next time, Edward will have to come with us!" Alice said, now hugging his arm.

"Absolutely not. This is what you and Jules do." Edward said, protesting against Alice.

"Oh come on Eddie! It'll be fun!" Alice said, trying to persuade him into coming with us next time we go shopping.

"No thanks Alice. And I told you not to call me that."

"I like it." I said honestly.

"Alright, alright. You're the only one who can call me Eddie." He said with his crooked smile and Alice still hugging his arm. That moment, Edward and Alice together, it was a nice scene. I always loved to draw people and it would be amazing to try to capture the picture of vampires. I wondered…

"Edward, Alice, can you guys stay like that for a while?" I asked, my hand on my chin, thinking how to capture the scene.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Just Alice hugging you and you looking at me. I'd love to draw you two. Maybe we could go outside. The lighting's much better." I said, now looking out the window. "Do you mind?"

"No, no! It's a great idea! Let's go! I can't wait to see it!" Alice said, now getting up fast and walking outside at vampire speed. I was now jealous of their speed. I wish I could be a vampire.

Edward followed Alice while I ran up the stairs to get my drawing pad; a pencil; and an eraser. I was surprised that I didn't hurt myself in a while. I fasted walked to the desk and accidentally hit my right arm on it. It really hurt. I tried to hold a scream because of Edward. He could hear me from a mile away with his super vampire powers. I looked at my arm and saw that some blood sipped into the bandage just now. And the scratch Henry gave me was getting a little infected. I tried stretching the gauze and was able to put it over top the scratch without it hurting too much. It was a good thing I was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

I grabbed my sketch pad and drawing equipments and ran down the stairs, being careful not to hit my arm again. It was still hurting but less than before. When I arrived at the front door, I opened it and Edward became stiff on the balcony, along with Alice. They turned to look at me and their normally golden topaz eyes were now dark grey. Oh no… Something must have happened.

"What?" I asked, going towards them but they were in front of me in an instant.

"Jules, are you bleeding?" Edward asked me with worrisome eyes.

"A little but…" I started saying but he was sniffing around to try and find where the blood was coming from and he found it seconds later on my arm. What he just did was a little creepy but it was him. Vampires could smell blood and find where it came from easily. He started rolling up my sleeve and it stung a little. His eyes widened when he saw my reddish arm. My arm _was_ getting worse by the day.

"This looks pretty bad." Alice said. She was worried too by the sound of her voice. I didn't like it to worry people like that. I took my arm back slowly and Edward was now staring at me with worry in his dark eyes.

"It's nothing big. I'm going to the doctor's on Monday to get my stitches removed. I'll talk to him about it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much. I can handle a little pain Edward. Now, you guys sit down on the porch and I'll start drawing you guys." I said as I went to sit down on the front steps of the porch and they sat in the wooden chairs.

I started drawing after they took the same places from the kitchen. Alice now had her head on his shoulder and Edward was looking at me with his still dark eyes. He probably needed to hunt soon so I would let him go after I drew them. It took a while until I had them perfectly on my pad. I drew them almost in perfection. The details were there and I captured their expressions perfectly. But I looked at Edward on my picture. His eyes… I had seen them somewhere else in my dreams. Especially the one from last night…

_I was in the battlefield again. I was trying to find the exit out of this forest but I couldn't find it. I tried and screamed for help but I was pretty beaten up and tired. I stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. I stared into the dark forest and saw seven pair of golden topaz eyes, staring at me with anger. But where was Edward? I watched the eyes and now I saw their shining white teeth. They bared their teeth at me with a growl ripping across each of their chests. I tried standing up but before I knew it, they crouched and they were ready to attack. Their eyes changed from golden topaz to coal black. I could barely see them in the dark forest. I couldn't even see their figures. Just their eyes and teeth. They were now ready to attack. I tried screaming for help but they sprung at me. NO!_

_"Jules?" I heard an angelic voice break through the battlefield. _

I awoke from the memory and dropped the sketch pad on the floor. My eyes were wide as I stared at Alice and Edward. They looked at me with worried eyes, again. I don't know how long I looked at the picture but somehow, it must have gotten them worried. I picked it up off the porch and started finished the drawing.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"You seem scared or something." Alice commented.

"No… I'm just… looking into nothing, I guess." I couldn't tell them about the dreams because they reminded me so much of them. I finished the drawing in no time and I liked it. "Done." I said as I put the pencil and eraser down on the porch. Alice had a smile on her face and wanted to see my drawing so badly.

"Let's see!" She said impatiently. I handed her the sketch pad and they both looked at the picture. They were stunned at what they saw. "Jules, this is amazing!" She said as she looked at herself even more. "You drew us perfectly! I can't believe this! It's incredible!" She kept giving me compliments about my drawing but Edward kept looking at himself. He was astonished at how he was captured on a picture. I had taken him with more detail but in my perspective, it was very well done.

"Thanks…" I said with a low voice. I didn't know what else to say that I left it at that.

"This is magnificent Jules. Have you done any other drawings like this?" Edward asked me, now staring at me with his coal black eyes.

"Just a few but… they're not that good." I said but Alice was already one step ahead of me. She started looking through my other drawings in the book and was amazed by the look on her face. Edward looked at them also and was impressed. It showed on both their faces how they seemed to like them.

"Not that good?! They're amazing Jules! You should show these to someone! They're unbelievable!" Alice said as she handed me my pad back.

"I guess. I haven't paid much attention to that. I've been a little busy the past few days." I said with a little humour in my voice. Edward had his crooked smile on and Alice was just excited as always. What a pixie… Always excited…

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke that erupted behind me. Edward and Alice both got up from their seats and became stiff. I didn't know what was behind me and I didn't want to take any chances. At that moment, I turned around and saw someone in a black cape. I couldn't see him very carefully because his hood was hiding his face. All I could see what his mouth. Without thinking, I got up and went right next to Edward and Alice. They both stood in front of me to protect me but I didn't know who and what this person was.

"Who are you?" Edward asked with his sturdy voice.

The intruder smiled and jumped right at Alice at an extremely fast speed. He pushed her aside and she flew straight across the porch and onto the floor with a big _thud_. She just lay there, seeming to be in pain.

"Alice!" I screamed, hoping that she could hear me. The intruder came in front of me to attack me with razor sharp blades across his fingers but Edward was in front of me with his right hand in front of the intruder. The interloper scratched Edward across the hand with his blades and it hurt Edward badly.

The intruder smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke in front of us. Alice was still on the ground, almost motionless, and Edward grasped his hand with his other, seeming to be in pain.

"Edward!" I said as I went right next to him. I took his hand off of the wound and saw the horrible scratch. There were three large dark purple scratches that covered the whole length of his hand. What could that intruder have done to do such a scratch?

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Edward said before turning his attention to Alice, now lying on the ground, twitching slightly. She didn't look so good. Edward walked towards her with me by his side and his face was contorted with worry. When we arrived to her, she was twitching with pain and one hand gripping her stomach in pain. This pain reminded me of something I learned many years ago.

"Alice! Alice, can you hear me?" He asked but Alice would just wince in pain. Now I knew where I'd seen this scene before! It was supposed to be just a legend but I guess not.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked, now petting Alice's arm, trying to comfort her from the pain. He was helpless in this battle against this kind of magic.

"Edward, let me try something. I think I can help." I said as I put my hand over Alice's hand and pushed it away from her stomach. Edward was confused about what I was trying to do but I could help Alice get better… I think. I punched my finger into many spots of Alice's stomach and then, placed my hand gently on her stomach. Somehow, Alice jolted like someone trying to revive someone with jolts. Suddenly, Alice started coughing and gasping for unnecessary air but she was back to normal.

"Jules… how did you…?" Edward asked in astonishment as he watched Alice trying to get back to her normal self. She was taking some unnecessary air and trying to open her eyes with no success. I sat down, now exhausted by the amount of energy I put into that manoeuvre, but almost collapsed to the ground.

"I'll explain later… Alice will be weak… for a few minutes… But she'll be fine…" I tried saying but my voice was gargled with exhaustion. I couldn't feel myself anymore. Edward's expression went from confused to worry. I guess he saw that my expression was now starting to turn bleak.

"Jules, what's wrong?" He said before I started to fall backwards from my sitting position. He got up and was behind me in no time. He probably ran over to me at vampire speed so that he could catch me. My eyes were starting to close on their own and I could faintly hear Edward's voice.

"Jules! Can you hear me? Jules! Jules, say something! Please!" Edward almost shouted. My head was starting to throb and I wanted to sleep. I winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Not so loud… I'm fine Edward… Just tired…" My voice was barely over a whisper. I looked at Edward's face one last time before my vision got blurry. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Well, what do you guys think? What happened out there? And will Jules be alright? And what about Alice? What happened to her? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter!!! Please review!!**

**PS: I've got good news for all of you readers. I have started writing a Harry Potter story and it will be posted on the net in the next few hours or days, depending on the time I have. So check out for a story named 'Tis Dark Magic Most Foul in the Harry Potter section:) Enjoy!!!**

**And as I said, review please!!! I love getting your opinions on this story. **

**Bellacullenswan17**

14


	14. Warning

**Ok guys… so I'm a little worried. Haven't gotten any reviews from the lot of you. What's up? I know you guys have school and other stories to read but if there's anything I can do to improve my story to get you guys back, I'll do it. Just review me and tell me what I need to change. I'm not trying to be pushy and insist that you all read my story. I'm just… concerned. I don't want to lose any of you. Anyways, here's chapter 14. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 14

Warning

_When I went into the dream world, I dreamt differently. I dreamt of the intruder that attacked my friend and boyfriend. His smile was menacing, and very scary. I could see that he wasn't a normal human. And the way he used that black magic on Alice was cruel! The last time that I saw someone use that technique was many years ago. And I can't believe he used that technique on Alice! How dared he?! I had to find out if Alice was truly ok. My dream world was now surrounded by darkness. I tried looking for an exit to the light but suddenly, the light came to me. In front of me was a door to the light. I ran towards it at full speed and within seconds, I was in the radiance. _

I tried opening my eyes only to find the white ceiling in my room. I fluttered my eyes to clear my vision and clear my fatigue. I lay in my bed for a few seconds and decided to get up. I rubbed my dull eyes as I got up and felt a cold feeling on my cheek. I took my hands away from my face and saw Edward staring at me with his crooked smile.

"Good evening love."

"Evening? How long have I been out?" I asked wearily as I tried to sit properly in my bed. He sat next to me and petted my back lightly.

"All afternoon. It's eleven Jules. We've been worried about you." His angelic voice said. I can't believe I was asleep for that long.

"Wait, we?"

"Alice and I have been worried ever since you collapsed. I thought that he might have hurt you." He said with his worried tone.

"No, I'm fine… Speaking of which, how's Alice doing? Is she alright?" I asked franticly. I was scared that Alice would have been hurt by my actions. I tried that technique only once in my life and it worked fine but what after many years, it worsened?

"Jules, she's at home with Jasper. She's waiting for me to bring her the news that you're awake. She wants to see you so she can thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For what you did to save her."

"I didn't save her… I just… I just undid what he did." I said as I put my hand in my hair and waved in it.

"Jules, if you don't mind my asking; what did he do to Alice?" I didn't exactly know how to tell him what happened but I guess I could say something in general.

"Well, it's kind of complicated… but… he used dark magic on her… I just reversed the effect. He stopped the nerves from functioning correctly in her system and it makes the body vulnerable to anything. I just used a technique that made them function again. The Nerve Ending spell is supposed to be a myth... Using that kind of black magic hasn't been used in a very long time…" I started saying but suddenly, I got to thinking. "Wait a second… If he used that kind of magic on Alice, then…"

"Then he used it on me as well?"

"It's possible." I said.

"Well, we just have to wait and see what he has in store for all of us. But Alice is eternally grateful. She'd like to see you soon to thank you." He said with his crooked smile. Man, that smile was so gorgeous!

"Well, how about now?" I said as I got up in a hurry out of my bed. When I was on my feet, I instantly felt the room spin. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead to try and stop the spinning. I started to fall backwards but Edward was behind me, ready to catch me at any time. He put his stone cold hands on my shoulders and held me to his chest. "Thanks…"

I sat down and tried to stop the spinning. Edward seemed worried, as usual. "Jules, are you sure that you can walk?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. I was just asleep for too long. I just need to grab my coat and we can go. Are we taking my car or yours?" I asked as I walked over slowly to the closet. I opened it and saw my guitar on its stand, taunting me. That thing held too many painful memories so; I grabbed my coat as fast as I could and closed the closet in a rush.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked me, his tone full of worry. He was always so observant of every single thing that I did. It kind of got on my nerve sometimes.

"It's nothing. Ok my car or yours?" I asked as I sat next to him on the bed again.

"How would you feel about running?" He asked, flashing his crooked smile at me once more.

"Running?" I had a feeling that he meant running vampire speed. Now, I started to get scared. "Um… alright." My answer sounded flushed but I didn't want him to think that I was scared all the time. He looked pleased by my answer and took my arm. He flung me on his back and jumped out of my window in an instant. My room was on the second floor and he planned on jumping to the ground… Oh god... But surprisingly, when we landed on the ground close to my car, it was a smooth landing.

"Hold on tight…" He said as he started running like nothing I have ever seen before. We ran through the forest at lightning speed. I was starting to see blurry from the speed so; I closed my eyes and held on tight to Edward. He seemed pleased that I was on his back but I was starting to get scared of two things. One, I was going to see his family and meet them with Alice there. Two, I was afraid of getting a branch in my face.

It felt like we were running for minutes until Edward came to a halt. I didn't want to open my eyes, just in case he was playing a prank on me so I still held on tight to him and left my eyes closed. "You may open your eyes now Jules. We're here." His angelic voice said.

I opened my eyes to a beautiful house in front of us. No, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion! It was a three story house with many windows. A large garage was standing in front of us with many beautiful, expensive cars inside. The walls were wooden, just like a cottage in the middle of the woods, and the windows were all around the house. This house was as beautiful as the Cullens were. Edward bent down and let me get down off of his back. Although I liked the idea of staying on him, I don't think it would have been very pleasant for his family.

He put his arm around my waist and led me inside the grand house. As we got in, I saw that the house was incredible. A beautiful entrance; a staircase to the upstairs; and many decorations on the walls.

"This is beautiful." I said as I looked around the house. There were so many things to see in the entrance that I wanted to look at everything.

"What did you expect? Coffins or spider webs or darkness?" He asked as he put his coat down on the seat and helped me take mine off. The question was unexpected… I never thought of anything like that.

"Nothing like that."

"Alice is in the kitchen with everybody else. She must have seen us coming in her vision." He said as he put my coat on the seat with his and led me up the stairs to what seemed to be the kitchen. As soon as I came up, I smelled something fabulous. But suddenly, I spotted his family. Most of them were sitting in the living room watching television, others were cooking and some were sitting beside one another, looking at nothing.

As Edward and I arrived in the living room, his family members turned their heads to face us. It felt a little awkward but Alice's face lit up when she saw me. That expression made me loosen up a little but not enough to get me relaxed.

"Jules!" Alice said as she got up from her seat and came at me. She hugged me lightly, again trying not to break me but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pressure on my back. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. That spell's quite painful to handle. I'm just glad you're not hurt badly." I said with a smile after she let go of me. A man with blond hair came up behind her and took her by the waist.

"Thank you." The man said. He seemed to be keeping his distance between the both of us.

"Jules, this is Jasper. He's the newest member of the family. He has to get used to your scent." A male voice said. Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme entered the room, holding each other by the waist. Everyone in the room seemed to be couples. Not surprising… they probably knew each other for a very long time, with being vampires and all.

"Hello Jules. So glad you could stop by." Esme said with her lovely musical voice.

"Hello doctors. Actually, I just came by to see how Alice was doing."

"Please, no need to be formal with us." Carlisle said. He looked like he could be a supermodel or one of those animators that want to sell you things on the television.

"And Alice told us what happened at your house. We do owe you thanks. If you hadn't been there, Edward would have probably brought Alice to us and no one could have known what to do. Thank you Jules."

"Don't thank me. I just had years of practice with handling spells of that sort. I'm just glad you two aren't badly hurt." I said as I tried to face both Alice and Edward.

"Dude, you got help from a girl?" A well built man with short black hair said from the living room. He got up and walked with a very beautiful woman with long, flowing blond hair beside him. He had his arm around her shoulders but she didn't look pleased. She had an angry expression on her face.

"Emmett, Jules just helped Alice. She didn't help me." Edward replied.

"Quite pitiful actually… A mere human helping vampires..." The blond haired woman answered with the same expression.

"Rosalie, it was nothing." Alice said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Whatever… Edward, would it be possible if I could speak with Jules privately for a second?" Rosalie asked with a tone that wasn't familiar to me.

"Rose…"

"Just for one second. What's the harm in that? And it's private, Edward. So, that means no mind reading!" She said as she came beside me and took my hand firmly. I felt a slight pressure that wasn't comfortable at all but I didn't want the others to know. Edward didn't seem very certain of letting me go with Rosalie alone but I gave him a slight nod, saying that it was ok.

"Fine…" Edward said, giving into the situation.

Rosalie led the way towards the downstairs staircase. I guess she wanted to speak outside or in the garage. Maybe Edward would have a hard time reading her thoughts there but I think he got the idea to let us have a private conversation.

The garage was packed with cars and spare parts. Alice's Mercedes was there along with a black Corvette. They were beautiful brands of cars. I wish I had that kind of money. The garage was very clean and well organized. As she led me further into the garage, she took my left shoulder and pushed me against the metal cabinet that probably held the equipment. She pressed further on my shoulder and it was starting to become a bother. Now, she had the angry look on her face from before. She was really scary to look at now but she was beautiful just like the rest of the Cullens.

"What the…?" I started asking but with the look she gave me, I didn't want to continue my sentence.

"Now you listen, your appearance in Olympia has put my family at a terrible risk. And now, you're dating my brother and hurting my family. I won't allow that." She said as she looked at me with anger filled golden topaz eyes.

"But I didn't…"

"One piece of warning, if you ever get close to our family again, you're going to have _me_ to deal with. Got that?" She sounded just as bad as Henry. But I didn't want any trouble to come anywhere.

"Yes…" There was fear in my voice that I couldn't hide. She was really scaring me and I didn't want to bring trouble. Maybe it _would _be best if I left to go back to Chanel. I couldn't stay with Henry anymore and Rosalie wanted me away from her family. Everything was putting itself into place. She let go of me and I fell to the ground. My shoulder was hurting but it wasn't anything to compare to what just happened. She kept staring at me with those anger filled eyes.

"I mean it, stay away from us!" She said with a strong, determined voice. I just nodded, too afraid to say anything more. She loosened up a little, maybe to act the part when we came back upstairs. "Now, tell Edward that you have to go home for your dad and I'll drive you home."

I got up slowly and went behind Rosalie in fear. I tried to loosen up like she did to act the part to Edward and the others but it was a real challenge. We went back upstairs to everyone and Edward saw us in confusion. I guess he really was trying to block us out. Was it successful?

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah… I just don't feel very well… I think it might be a good idea if I went back home…" I said as best as I could, trying to convince the others.

"Alright, I'll take you back home." Edward said as he took my waist but I knew that Rosalie was giving me a dirty look for what he just did.

"Allow me. I'll drive her back home." Rosalie said with a smile but a little annoyance in her voice.

"Alright…" Edward said as he handed me over to Rosalie again. We walked side by side down to the garage again and we went into the black Corvette. She went to the driver's side of the car and I went on my side of it. When I was buckled in, we got out of the garage in no time. She drove the same speed as Edward. It was scary when she drove because my head was almost slamming into the window. I tried to hold onto the car but it was hard to do so. In minutes, we arrived at my house. She stopped the car firmly and my head hit the back of the seat hard.

"Let this warning stay in your head. I don't want you anywhere near my family." Rosalie said as she stared out the windshield. I got out and she swerved out of the street fast and went towards her house. Now, I was truly alone. I walked back into the house and went up to my room. Henry didn't notice me at all. I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I realized that Edward would probably want to come in my room when I was asleep. I went over to check all of my options. He could come in by the door. I went up to it and locked it, although it probably wouldn't do much. He could come by the window.

I went to close it firmly and stayed there for a while. This was probably going to hurt him along with me. But at least no danger would come anywhere near the Cullens. If I went back with Chanel, he would probably forget about me and find someone else. Oh, who am I kidding me?! A mere human dating a vampire! He'd definitely find somebody in the same calibre as him.

I went to my bed and decided to give in early tonight. As I changed into my pyjamas, I decided that I'd better inform Chanel that I was coming back home. She would go nuts if I decided to just show up unadvised. As my computer opened, I looked down on my desk and spotted something in the corner of my eye that struck my heart… My sketch pad. Why was it that every time I did something, it ended up hurting me in the end? The last thing I drew was Edward and Alice sitting on my front porch.

I took my sketch pad and threw it across the room. It made me angry beyond reasons to look at these kinds of things. My computer opened and I typed in my password to open my messages. As it opened, I began to write the agonizing message.

Mom

These days, things have gotten worse here. I don't think that it will work out here. So, I've decided to come back home. I'm going to tell Dad that I have to go back home and I'm sure he'll understand. I hope you don't mind. I just can't stay here anymore. I'll see you later Mom.

Jules

I hit the send button and waited a while.

_Oh god…_ I never thought that it would be this hard to give up a life in a city, even if I hadn't stayed here for very long. Leaving would probably be the best thing. I would have to talk to all of my teachers and talk to my coach about the tryouts. I had missed the first one because of the funeral and I didn't plan on missing the second one… I guess my hopes got a little bit too high.

Monday would be the start of my first steps in leaving Olympia…

**Alright, so sad ending but it'll get better. Trust me :) And isn't Rosalie so mean to Jules? Anyways, review please:) I keep all of your reviews and care about them with all my heart. **

**And if you aren't big fans of Harry Potter, I will be writing a new Twilight story soon. I already have the ideas in my mind so I would just like to inform you guys.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	15. Leaving

**Alright everyone… I am officially disappointed…. Besides Sparklepire, no one has been sending me reviews for days… Am I losing readers? I'm sorry. I don't mean to make my chapters this bad… To tell you the truth… I've already wrote these chapters about a year ago. I just finally got the guts to post them on the internet. So… read away and review please.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 15

Leaving

This was pure, agonizing pain. Late Sunday afternoon, Chanel had responded to my email. She told me that she was fine with me coming back home. Mostly that she missed me and that she couldn't want wait to see me. Most of all, she was glad that I decided to come back home. I started to pack my things after the email but it took me a while to find the courage to actually pack. When I started packing things from my closet, I stumbled upon two bad memories. My guitar and the sketch pad I threw across the room.

I put my sketch pad in one of the side pockets of my suitcase and the guitar was placed in its case. I knew that when I put my guitar aside, the tears started to flow. It was so difficult to have to leave all of the friends I made. Sam, Austin, Alice, Edward… No! I had to leave the Cullens. Rosalie wanted me away so that I wouldn't cause anymore trouble. I wiped the tears away and kept packing.

Monday came slowly. As I got up in the morning, there was hardly anything left in here. Everything was already packed in many suitcases. I got up slowly and did my normal morning routine slower than usual. I felt horrible that I had to tell my teachers I was leaving. Or even to my friends. I don't know what I would do if Edward or Alice came to talk to me. Or even Emmett. I was his partner in Chemistry. Mrs. Gluetenz would probably find someone to fill my spot.

As I made my way to my car in the driveway, I wasn't in the best of moods. First, there was so much snow outside that it was hard to get to my car. Apparently, there was a snow storm last night that I didn't pay attention to. Second, I would have to say goodbye to everyone and leave here tomorrow. Third, I would have to drive to the airport tonight and take the earliest flight to Seattle. I drove down to school for minutes and arrived in the school parking lot to find it almost full. I must be late or something. As I got out of my car, I saw Edward and Alice, leaning on his Mustang. They seemed to be waiting for me… Just great… I grabbed my bag and rushed into the school. I rushed past them with my head down. As I passed past them, I felt terrible. I was ignoring them for good reasons but they made me feel horrible inside. Edward and Alice must have been confused by my actions but I had to.

All day long, I had to stay away from the Cullens. When I entered my classes, I first told my teachers that it was my last day and that I was leaving for Seattle tomorrow. They were disappointed that I was leaving. Apparently, I was one of their best students. Oh well… Like it mattered now. They didn't tell anyone that I was going to leave the city and I was glad of that. Next, it was my friends. First I told Sam and then, the others, that I was leaving Olympia tonight. They seemed sad that I was leaving but there was someone missing… Lizzy. She hadn't been at school in a while. I wonder if she was sick or something. Well, it wouldn't matter anymore. I wasn't going to see them anytime soon.

As the day went on, Edward looked at me in confusion every time I walked past him. On my way to my third period, Alice cut in front of me with a smile on her face. Why was she pushing this situation? I was trying to get them as far away from me as possible like Rosalie said and Alice was making this more complicated than it already was.

"Hi Jules!" Alice said with her perky pixie voice.

"Um… hi Alice. I'm sorry but I have to get to class…" I said as I went passed her and onward to my next class. She turned to face my back and she seemed very upset. I didn't want her upset. None of them should be. As Rosalie said, I was the one putting them in danger.

"Jules, why are you ignoring us?" Alice shouted from across the hallway. I felt some tears running down my face as I quickened my pace down to my next class. I was ignoring my boyfriend and my best friend so that they would be safe. Alright, maybe I was being selfish right now but for good reasons.

As I walked into the Chemistry class, I saw Emmett sitting at his regular place, next to my seat. How was I going to say goodbye to him? That child-like sweet man that wouldn't hurt a fly, even in his size. But I had to do it. Tonight, I would be out of their lives and Edward would forget about me. As I sat down next to Emmett, he smiled at me and gave me a bear hug from the side.

"Hey Jules! Had a good weekend?" Emmett asked with his child-like strong voice.

I didn't know what I would say to him. I was trying to ignore the Cullens but why were there so many complications?! I waved my hand in my hair and tried to find my voice. "Um… yeah…" I took out my favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and started reading from it, hoping that Emmett would take the hint. He stammered on trying to find something to say but stopped talking to me after that.

The rest of the day went the same. It was avoiding people one after the other. Alice tried to get a word in to me the rest of the school day but I just went right passed her. It was really hard. The tears kept running down my face every time I avoided any of them. Emmett was sad that I was avoiding him and Alice was depressed that I was avoiding her. She was my best friend and I was treating all of her family like dirt. But I had to. Every time Alice or Emmett or even Edward tried to talk to me, Rosalie kept giving me death glares, literally.

The end of the day came quickly after those incidents. I drove back home in even more snow than there was this morning. Man, was there even going to be snow tomorrow? Well with all of this weather, I'm surprised the flights aren't cancelled so far. As I drove home, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Usually, that meant that something bad was going to happen. I parked in the driveway after a few minutes and shut the ignition off. As I got out of the warm car into the cold, snow filled driveway, I fast walked to the front door. As I opened it, I started to take off my school bag and coat. I put my coat on the rack and my bag on the floor before I headed up the stairs to my room.

Everything was packed. It just needed to be transported to my car. I didn't tell Henry that I was leaving yet but he wouldn't even care. His bad attitude since I arrived here proved it. It wasn't worth it to stay here. As I got my suitcases at once, my bad feeling only got worse. I had to do this now or I would never be able to do it. I grabbed my suitcases and went down the stairs. Henry had just arrived when I came down the stairs. His surprised look was intriguing. I had never seen it on his face before today.

"What's with the suitcases? Going somewhere?" He asked me, now putting his equipment away on the hangar.

"Yeah, back where I belong." I said as I made my way towards the door with my bags.

"You can't leave until I say so! And besides, you wouldn't go far in this weather!"

"I can go wherever I please! I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I said as I turned to face him.

"Not until you're eighteen! Until then, you're under my care and what I say goes!"

"You know what? The only reason why I stayed was because of Jeremy. He always told me to keep giving you chances but now, I'm sick of giving you chances! Until you decide to change, I'm leaving!" I said as I grabbed my coat and opened the door in a rush. I started to leave when I heard him growl a little.

"If you walk out that door, then you better not step one foot in this house again!" At this point, I didn't care. I slammed the door behind me and started walking in the snow that came up to my knees. I think there was more snow than ever before. As I put my suitcases in the trunk and back seat of my car, I started crying. My dad told me to never set foot into my house. Now, the only home I had was with Chanel.

I started to get in my car but suddenly, rain started to pour on my windshield. Great, now there was snow up to my knees _and_ rain! I started my car and drove down the driveway. As I did so, I could see Henry in the window, looking at me with death glares. He never wanted me to stay with him. But somehow, I knew that he would change his mind. It would take a while but it would come.

As I drove down the driveway and onto the street, I felt the tears flowing down. Why was I crying so much right now? I had to do this. I had no choice. As I drove down the streets of Olympia, I felt as my car was slowly down. I looked at my fuel tank and saw that I was running extremely low on gas. Just my luck… As my car came to a complete stop, I found myself on the road to the forest. That was the only way to get to the airport. Maybe I could call a cab and get them to bring me over. I took out my cell phone from my pocket and tried to open it but it never did. What the…? Oh no… My stinkin' battery was dead! Great…

I got out of my car and into the knee-high snow to try to get some gasoline from the trunk. I didn't remember putting some in but hopefully, I had some. As I went to the trunk, I moved my suitcases and tried to find a bottle of gasoline that would get me as far as a gas station. No luck. I didn't have any. Great...

I closed my trunk so that my suitcases wouldn't get wet but unfortunately, I was soaking wet. As I looked at my surroundings, there was something that popped at my eye. A mailbox. I went towards it and my luck just got worse.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Why was God doing this to me? WHY?! The mailbox wasn't an ordinary mailbox that belonged to anyone, it belonged to them… The Cullens was written on it in their beautiful handwriting. Why was this happening to me? As the rain began to pour even harder on me, I thought of only two options. Option one; I could face Rosalie's wrath and go knock at their door to ask for their phone to get a cab. Option two; I could freeze my butt off in the rain. Right now, option one seemed like a good way to go, even if it would cost me my dignity. I followed the trail that led from their mailbox and started my way at a quick paste to get out of this rain. Now, it started to rain even harder and add the snow.

This was the longest walk to someone's house that I've ever had! I looked at my watch and it read six thirty-seven. I could have sworn that I left around six from the house. Of course, the ride over here took a while. Now, I was soaked to my socks. I didn't find that it mattered anymore. I was already going into a war zone with Rosalie anyways so now, nothing mattered. I just wanted to get to somewhere warm and get some sleep. As I walked further on and my feet were aching, I started to see a large wooden shape forming itself around the trees. Finally! His house was starting to show itself! After all that walking and the cold weather, I just wanted to sit down. I suddenly felt very tired.

I made my way to the front door of the house and saw the lights on and most of the cars were in the garage. The garage could fit almost four cars so maybe some of them went out. But Edward's Mustang was outside, probably getting a bath. With all the windows in the house, I'm not surprised that they live in the forest and with them being vampires and all.

I went towards the door and hesitated a little. At least they had a porch. Now, I could get out of the rain a little. I got my hand up to knock but stopped before hitting. What the heck am I doing? I'm walking into my own grave! Especially with Rosalie there! But I had to get a cab to get to a motel. I would just catch the plane tomorrow. Now, I just wanted to get in a warm bed. It was now or never. I knocked on the door twice, knowing that they would hear me with their super hearing. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Esme coming down the beautiful white staircase.

As she opened the door, she looked at me with astonishment. "Jules!" Her voice sounded worried but I had to do this fast and get out of here before anything else went wrong.

"Would it be possible for me to use your phone…? My cell phone died and I need to make a phone call…" I said. My voice sounded a little shaky but it was normal. I was in the freezing rain and snow and my clothes were soaking wet. I was now dripping on the porch and almost dripping on the carpet in the house.

"Of course dear. Come on in and dry off. You're soaking wet." She said as she waved me inside but I was hesitant on that. I went inside and Esme put her arm around my shoulders and dragging me inside. I think I was starting to wobble. Now, I was starting to see fuzzy but I didn't care. I needed to use the phone and get out of here before Rosalie saw me. Esme brought me up the stairs carefully and she brought me to the kitchen.

I could see Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper sitting in the living room watching some TV reality show but I didn't want anyone to notice me. Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true. They turned to face me and Emmett was as happy as a child on Christmas, even though _that_ was coming up in less than a week. As Esme brought me to the phone on the counter, Emmett came up to me and he gave me a bear hug. Although I was all wet, I could feel his cold skin on my already wet and cold clothes.

"Jules! So glad you're here!" Carlisle said.

"Why are you all wet? And where's your car?" Emmett asked.

"It broke down close to your mailbox… I walked over here… I needed a phone to call a cab…" I said; my voice still shaky.

"Why? Where are you going?" Esme asked, now worried.

"And you walked all the way here just for a phone? There's almost two feet of snow outside and its pouring rain!" Oh my god… This was a stinkin' 20/20 game.

"I just need to call a cab to get home… I need to get to a motel soon… I've already missed my flight…" I said as I went towards the phone but Esme stopped me in my tracks at vampire speed.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere tonight! There's too much risk outside with this weather. You need to get changed into warm clothes before you get a bad cold!" Carlisle said as Esme came towards me and put her ice cold hand on my cheeks but the cold made my face feel good. I didn't know why but I was really cold right now.

"Jules, you're burning up!" Esme said as she put her hand on my forehead. Of course, with her being a doctor, she could spot anything from a mile away.

"It doesn't matter now… I just need to get out of here…" I said as I tried to get passed them but Emmett put his hand on my arm, trying to stop me in my tracks. His cold hand on my burning skin was refreshing. As Emmett stopped me, I felt really dizzy so I hung onto the counter to keep myself balanced.

"Jules, why are you avoiding us? You've been running away from us all day. Why won't you let us help you?" He asked in his child like voice. He sounded upset but I didn't want anyone to get hurt on my expense.

"I just… I can't… be close to all of you… It's complicated…" I said as I began to wobble a little from my stance. I was so exhausted that I wanted to sit down. Esme was behind me in an instant, holding me by the shoulders.

"I'll say…" Jasper said.

"Come on. Let's get her on the couch. She's starting to get a fever. Try to get Edward and Alice to talk some sense into her." Oh no! Not those two! As I felt Esme drag me to the white couch, she put me down on it and Emmett called Edward and Alice down to the living room. I could faintly hear footsteps as my sight started to become blurry quickly.

"What seems to be the emergency?" I heard an angelic voice from behind the couch. I had to get out of here. They were trying to keep me here when I was trying to get away. Perfect… I started to straiten up and get off the couch when Edward and Alice saw me. They both came at me at vampire speed with worry as I got up with a wobbled try. I started to fall to the side as I got up and Edward caught me in his stone cold arms.

"Jules, what's wrong?" His angelic voice asked worried.

"Yeah; and why were you ignoring us all day?" Alice asked, her tone as worried as Edward's.

"She has a fever and she's trying to get out of here in this horrible weather." Esme said as I got to my feet stabilized and tried to get towards the flight of stairs. Edward kept his hold on me as I tried to get out but got exhausted fast. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Edward's chest.

"Jules, you need to stay put. Your fever is only going to get worse." Edward said as he put his head to mine. His cold skin was so refreshing; I wished he would keep it on me. But he removed it fast. I still kept my eyes closed and I started to close into unconsciousness. I could feel my body lose its strength and it started to go limp. Edward kept his hold on me as I faded into unconsciousness.

"Jules! Jules! Can you hear me?! Jules!" was all I could hear before the darkness overpowered me.

**Alright everyone. Here's the thing. Some of you might be mad at me and I am sorry about that. But if you like my story, I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story. I do keep those reviews close by and I read every single one of them. So, please review.**

**PS: I might have done a Harry Potter story (which still didn't get any reviews fyi) but now, to entertain everyone in the Twilight world, I have started a new story. It's called 'Reattaching a broken heart' and it takes place during New Moon. This story is completely brand new and I just finished the Preface. I will be posting it right after this and you will be able to see what this story is all about. **

**It's mostly about Bella trying to accept the fact that the Cullens are gone but what happens when her reason to exist comes back? **

**Hope that helps you guys.**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	16. Sick

**Alright readers, what will happen now? Read away and review at the end. And if you'd like, you can read my other stories. There's one for Harry Potter fans and another Twilight story. Alright, read away:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 16

Sick

A light was spotted as the darkness engulfed me once again. The light came closer and closer as I tried to reach for it and soon, it made the darkness disappear. Now, I was in total brightness.

As I opened my eyes slowly, I could feel I was in something soft. My vision was fuzzy and I had almost no strength. I opened my eyes slowly to come across a white room open with windows all around. I tried to turn my head slightly to look at my surroundings and found that it was pouring rain outside with snow on the ground. Where am I? As I put my hand to my forehead, I felt something wet on my palm. What? I took the wet material off my head and saw a white bathroom towel in my hand. What was it doing there?

The memories started to flow in… Car breaking down close to the Cullens' driveway… Asking Esme for the phone… Everyone trying to make me stay… Suddenly feeling dizzy and exhausted… Edward keeping his hold on me as the darkness overpowered me into unconsciousness.

Now I remember where I was… I was in the Cullen household. But I was in an oversize bed in a small room. I thought the Cullens didn't sleep… Odd. I tried to get out of bed without tripping over my own feet but as I got out, my head started to spin. I placed my hand on the wall and tried to close my eyes to stop the spinning. I touched my forehead and found my hand starting to burn. Why was my forehead so hot? I looked at my clothes and found that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as when I left home.

Maybe someone changed my clothes while I was passed out. For now, nothing really mattered. The only thing important was to get out of the house and away from the Cullens. Rosalie was going to be extremely mad when she would find me here against her orders. My head stopped spinning momentarily. I took that advantage to try to get out of the room and towards the stairs. There were a few steps to get downstairs but my vision wasn't getting any better. It was getting worse, along with the headache that was forming. I grabbed the railing of the staircase firmly and started to descend the stairs extremely slowly.

I knew that if I would let go of the railing, I would fall down and hurt myself. My spinning had returned and as I descended the before last stair, I stopped and sat down holding my head to stop the spinning. Why was this bad luck coming at me and nobody else? After a few seconds, the spinning stopped and I continued my way down the last few stairs. I arrived in the living room to find Edward and Alice talking in the kitchen. I tried to move soundless but with their super hearing, they heard me come down the stairs. Both their faces turned towards me and Edward came beside me at a slow pace.

"Jules, what are you doing out of bed?! You shouldn't be up right now!"

"You're going to get badly hurt if you don't let us help you." Alice said as she came towards us.

"But I have… to get out… of this place… I have… to go home…" I said, my voice gargled.

"Why are you trying to push us away?" Alice asked, her voice very worried and upset. She petted my arm as Edward put his arms around me into a cold hug. I didn't have the strength to fight it so, I let them continue.

"I have to… It's complicated…" I said, my strength weakening by the second.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I might have a solution…" Edward said with a firm tone. He seemed angry right now. Did he figure it out that quickly? "Rosalie! Come here!" He shouted as I heard faint footsteps come down the staircase and into the living room. Suddenly, Rosalie came into the view but my vision was getting worse as she came towards us and looked incredibly mad.

"What is it Edward?" Rosalie asked; her tone not so welcoming.

"What did you tell her?" Edward asked. Alice started looking at both of them and she figured it out.

"I honestly don't know what you mean…"

"You know exactly what he's talking about Rose! What did you tell Jules this weekend?!" Alice asked with an angry tone. That was hardly something you saw from her.

"She's kept herself away from all of us ever since you spoke with her! What did you tell her?!"

"I warned her that if she came close to us, she'd have to deal with me. Apparently, she doesn't listen very well!" Rosalie said, her voice rising at the end of her sentence. I gripped Edward's shirt so that I wouldn't fall.

"I was… just leaving… But… they wouldn't let me… I'll be… out of your hair… soon…" I said as I tried to get away from Edward's embrace but got very little progress as he held his cold stone chest to me. He wouldn't let me go very willingly, that's for sure.

"You're not going anywhere until you heal Jules." Edward said firmly, still holding onto me as Alice came closer towards us.

"She's now part of the family Rose. So leave her be!" Alice said, raising her voice even more. Rosalie seemed to be fuming now. Great… I was putting the family into a fight. I shouldn't even be here.

"But she's a danger to us all! If she wouldn't be here, you two wouldn't have gotten hurt on her behalf! Don't you see that she's a treat to all of us?!" Rosalie said as her voice became more and more dangerous. She really wanted to prove a point.

"It would have happened anyway! Even if Jules wasn't here! But you won't even let Edward be happy! He's finally found someone and you're pushing her away from us for your own selfish reasons! And because of you, my best friend won't even talk to me! You're hurting us all Rose!" Alice said. Now, my vision was getting worse and my headache returned. I held onto Edward even more but my strength would fade very soon.

"But she's only human! What if Edward found someone like him?! He'd be much better! She's a treat to us all! I won't stand by and let her endanger us any further!" Rosalie said furiously.

"That's enough! Jules makes me happy and I want to be with her. I'm sorry that you can't see that… But she's staying whether you like it or not Rose." Edward said but my vision was fading very quickly. I started to lose my balance as I said Edward's name before I collapsed.

"Jules!" Alice said as I felt cold hands hold onto me. I realized that my eyes were closed and that my consciousness was slipping once again. Someone put their cold hand to my face and removed it quickly.

"She's burning up quickly! We need to get her to the hospital. Alice, get the car started. Rose, call Carlisle and Esme and tell them that we're bringing her to the hospital." An angelic voice said as I felt myself being lifted into someone's cold strong arms. It must have been Edward.

"Edward…" I tried to say but it came out as a whisper.

"Jules, hang on a little. Rose, go call them now! Before something else happens!"

"Why should I? She's not worth it!" I heard Rosalie say in the darkness. I could barely hear them talking but I tried to keep myself from slipping.

"Everything's ready." I heard Alice say as she came back in the room. I felt myself being moved from Edward's hold to Alice's tiny arms. I heard some stomping in front of me but I couldn't tell what was happening. Everything was black. I could only hear what was happening around me. I tried to find my voice but it only came out gargled.

"No…" was the only thing I could say as I felt the cool air rush in my face as someone put me on a soft surface. I heard something slam and suddenly, I couldn't hear anything anymore. The darkness was pulling me further into its abyss…

It seemed like hours when my eyes decided to open. I awoke to a very bright room. Everything was white. My eyes only opened slightly to see the surroundings. I started turning my head slightly to find Edward standing next to my bed. Where was I?

"Good afternoon love." Edward's angelic voice rang in my head. I still had a slight headache and I didn't have the strength to move much.

"Where am I…?" I asked as I moved my head slightly and Edward put his cold hand on my warm face. I probably still have a slight fever.

"You're in the hospital. Your fever went up very quickly and it rose to a hundred and four degrees. If we would have waited any longer, it would have been too late. And you have an infected cut, which I would like to speak to you about…" Edward said as he rolled my right sleeve up. He probably figured out that my wound from the chemicals didn't heal properly but the scratch from Henry was also there. He probably meant that cut. Great… I would have to explain a lot to him.

"But… what about Rosalie…?" I said as he finished rolling up my sleeve and I saw that my scratch got infected and my chemical wound was getting worse.

"Don't worry about her. I'll get things sorted out. But what gave you this?" Edward asked worriedly as I tried to sit up but that was a pitiful effort. Edward pushed me into my bed with his crooked smile. "Please don't try to move so much Jules. Your body is very weak and won't support all of the movements. We gave you some penicillin and now you're on an IV that will get the fever down but you will have to be patient and wait a day or two until you will be able to get out of bed."

"Alright…"

"Now, please explain this to me." He said as he took his seat beside me.

"It's nothing… Henry scratched me… and I guess my other wound didn't heal yet…" I explained as sat back in the bed comfortably.

"When did that happen?"

"About a week ago… But seriously… I don't think that you should be here… With Rosalie and all…" I said.

"Jules, you're not making me leave. I don't want you to push us away. Alice loves you and so does the rest of my family. I love you more than life itself Jules. You are my life. And Alice would be devastated if her best friend left her to shop by herself." Edward said as he took my hand.

"But I'm not like you Edward… I'm not as perfect as you… One day, you'll leave and find someone better… I'm not good enough for someone as perfect as—" I said but was interrupted by Edward's cold finger on my lips.

"Please Jules. It seems you don't see yourself very well. You are the one that is perfect. Not me. And I would never leave you. I love you too much to stay away from you. And if Rosalie fails to understand this, then I shall not stand in her way. But you are part of the family now Jules." He said as he leaned in to kiss my forehead with his cold stone lips. It felt extremely good. I was glad that I wouldn't have to leave Olympia. It was starting to grow on me…

"By the way… how long have I been out…?" I asked as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"You were passed out for more than a day. But you were sleeping for a few hours. We didn't want to wake you. You're beautiful when you sleep."

"I'll take that as a compliment…" I said but suddenly, I saw Edward's expression from happy to discourage.

"Yes Alice, you can come in." Edward said louder than before. What happened? "You might want to cover love." He whispered in my ear. Oh no… What was going to happen now? And what did Alice have to do in all of this? As soon as Edward whispered the warning, the door flung open fast. Alice came barging in with many bags in her possession. Jasper followed her with the same amount of bags with him.

"Um… Alice?"

"Glad to see you're awake! Now, it's time for gifts!" Alice said as she put the bags on my bed.

"Is it really necessary?" I asked as she sat next to me on the small bed.

"It's customary to bring gifts to people that are ill. And you were definitely ill my friend! So now, you have a lot of gifts to open! And since Christmas is coming in _exactly_ four days, I absolutely needed to go shopping!" Alice said as Jasper came beside her and took her hand romantically. I didn't know how many bags there were but I knew it was going to be a while to unwrap all of them. And I needed to do some shopping before Christmas if I wanted to get them gifts.

As I opened my gifts, I started to think of where I was going to stay. Edward and Alice made it very clear that they didn't want me to leave Olympia so, where was I going to stay? Henry didn't want me to step foot into his house anymore and Chanel would welcome me with open arms but where did that leave me? Maybe I could stay in a motel and get a job? I stopped opening my very expensive gifts and Edward seemed to realize something was wrong.

"What's the matter Jules?"

"Yeah, don't you like the presents?" Alice asked very upset.

"No, no… It's not that at all. It's just… Now I don't know where to go…"

"What do you mean?"

"Henry told me… when I left the house… that if I stepped out his door… I couldn't step back in. And you guys don't want me to leave so, what other options are there left?"

"You're welcome to stay with us." I heard a very loving voice come from the door. I lifted my head to find Esme and Carlisle in the doorframe. She seemed pleased that I could stay with them and Carlisle seemed like he would be happy with anything.

"But I can't just… It doesn't seem right for me to—" I started saying but like before, Edward put his cold finger on my lips to make me stop talking.

"Jules, as I said before, you are part of the family. And we protect our family. Your luggage is already in the house waiting for you to be comfortable."

"Wait a second… My luggage… What about my car? What happened to it?"

"It's safe in the garage. We put some fuel in it and repaired the speed meter. It can run even faster now." Emmett said as he came in the room, followed by an angry Rosalie. She probably was still mad with me being part of their family.

"And what about you? Will you be alright with it?" I asked as I looked straight at Rosalie. She seemed to be fuming right now.

"Rosalie will just have to endure it. She knows that now." Carlisle said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders in a romantic way, just like Jasper and Alice.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone—" I started saying but Edward took my chin and kissed me on the lips once. That was the first time that he kissed me on the lips. Usually, it was on the forehead. As he pulled away, he flashed me his crooked grin that I loved so much. "Wow…" was all I could say to the action he did.

"I just wanted to try one thing." Edward said with a happy voice. "I don't want to lose control with you. If you stay with us, I believe I will learn to control myself even more."

"Liar… You just don't want me to go back with my mother."

"That's true but what I said was no lie. You remember when I said that your scent attracts me?" He said. I think he didn't even notice the others in the room.

"Yeah…"

"When I kiss you, a part of me wants your blood. I have to learn to control that part of me if I want to be with you."

"Well, you could always try again." I said with my own grin.

"Alright… but stay very still." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. His cold stone lips came to mine fast and we kissed passionately. I could feel that he was keeping a hold on himself but suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. I forgot there was his family in the room so, he removed himself quickly.

"Sorry. I forgot you guys were still here…" I said as we separated from each other in embarrassment. Well, Edward might not feel it but I do.

"Sure…" Emmett said sarcastically.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Esme said as the rest of the family left, except Alice, who was the last person to leave. She didn't want to leave my side for one second.

"Alice, that means you too." Carlisle said as he stood in the doorframe.

"But—"

"Don't make me get your mother in here…" Carlisle said. As soon as he finished, Alice's face went rigid and she jump out.

"See you soon Jules." Alice said as she bolted out of the room. Now, it was just me and Edward in the room.

"I guess Esme has a bigger meaning of punishments than other parents…" I said as I cuddled myself into Edward's chest.

"I believe so. But you should get some rest Jules. You still have quite the fever. We want you to get better before Christmas Eve." He said as he kissed my forehead before starting to hum a beautiful song. I knew it from somewhere… I believed I heard a tune like that on the radio but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The song was so soothing that it made my tired eyes fall instantly. That afternoon, I dreamt of my new friends. I dreamt of Alice, of Esme and most of all, I dreamt of Edward…

**Ok, so here's the sentimental chapter that you guys have been waiting to read. Now, please review and the next chapter will be up in a few days. **

**PS: Review my other stories if you want:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	17. Painful memories

**Alright guys, sorry for the lack of chapter but here's a chapter that should get you guys excited… maybe. Read away and review at the end please:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 17

Painful memories

A day went by and I was feeling like my old self again. Carlisle let me go the day after I awoke in the hospital but told me to take it easy. Edward was there every minute of the day, helping me as much as possible. It was getting annoying after a while. But something was bugging me… Christmas was coming in three days and I needed to get a few gifts for all my friends, especially all of the Cullens. School was off since Monday afternoon and I had to go shopping without Alice… It probably hurt her a little. She loved shopping so much.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Edward and I were sitting in his room, listening to some music, cuddling into each other. He looked worried for some reason. We had been sitting like this for a while but I had my eyes closed, enjoying the moment that I was with him. They had let me stay in their house ever since we left the hospital. Since the Cullens never sleep, they put a king size bed in a room downstairs. It was an empty room but apparently, it was the guest room. I guess they didn't have many guests at the house… Well, it's understandable, with them being vampires and all.

His stone cold cheek was placed on mine and it felt good. Now that my fever was gone, my skin was its normal heat, not the intensive heat from before. "What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked as he petted my hair softly with his cold hand.

"Nothing much… Just one thing…" I said, still keeping my eyes closed and snuggling into his stone chest.

"Which is?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look him in the eyes. I sighed and looked towards the windows in his room. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I have to do some last minute Christmas shopping." I said as I got up and stretched a little before heading out the door. I could faintly hear Edward following me but I wanted to do this alone. This was technically his Christmas gift too.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" He asked as he put his arms around my waist, stopping me as I was headed towards the stairs.

"No thanks… But you can drive me there if you want." I said as I tried to go down the stairs but his hold on me was pretty strong.

"I like that option. Shall we go now?" Edward said as he went towards the stairs, leading me with him. He still had a hold on my waist as he walked. When we reached the living room, I saw Alice jumping with joy as we entered. She came up to us and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Jules! You're starting to see my way!" What the heck was she talking about? Why was she thanking me? Then it hit me… I forgot that she could see the future through people's thoughts. She probably saw something that I would buy them. That was so unfair.

"Alice, that's cheating. You can't go into the future to look at what I'm going to buy!" I said as I tried to get away from her embrace. It worked. I started to get my purse and my coat as she followed me with Edward behind her.

"Fine… I won't look anymore. But I can't believe you're getting me such a gift!" She said. She was literally jumping up and down with joy about her vision.

"Alice, how can you know what I'm getting you if _I_ don't even have a clue of what I'm going to buy?" I said as I put my coat on and flung my purse over my shoulder.

"You've already made up your mind about shopping right now so, I just went to see a little bit more into the future."

"Fine… but you don't say a word to anyone!" I said as I headed for the door. Edward grabbed his coat and followed me. "I mean it! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Alright!" She said before I closed the door behind me. The trip to the mall was quite silent. Sometimes, Edward and I made light conversation but not enough to start a very long one. After a while, the Mustang came to a stop and I realized that we had arrived.

As he leaned in to kiss me, I felt a smile grow on my face. We kissed but it was cut short. I could feel the tension building. Edward was controlling himself like he said. He pulled back with his eyes closed and started opening them slowly. "You can call me when you're ready to come back." He said with his crooked smile.

I got out of the car and waved goodbye to Edward as he drove away. As I saw him go away, I made my way towards the stores. It took an hour or two to find the right present for all of them. What I bought each of them cost me most of my money but it was worth it. I had bought for the girls a beautiful diamond necklace with a golden rose pendant, inscribed with golden writing _Vous serez toujours dans mon coeur_, meaning _You will always be in my heart_. And it was true. They were being so nice to me that I would always remember them.

As for the guys, I got them each a large bracelet that had the same inscription on the back but on the top had a lion crest on it. I figured it would be nice for them to have something worth it for Christmas. As for Edward, I bought him something much more special… I got him a golden choker that had the same inscription that Jeremy put on my necklace. _I love you more than anything in the world_ but in French. It was also a picture locket. I hoped that they would like it.

As I called Edward so that he could pick me up, I waited for him outside in the snow a few minutes but I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in many years…

"Well, well, well… Look who's here. It's little Juliette Shrike." A childlike manly voice said behind me. I closed my eyes as I turned around to find Benjamin Rogers standing in front of me with his group of gangsters.

"What do you want Ben?" I said as I could hear Edward's Mustang coming from a mile away. At the speed he was going, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Heard you've had some losses in the family lately. I can't believe another one of your siblings died." Ben said as Edward's car came into view.

"Yeah well… it's hard. And I don't need you to bring it up again." I said as Edward's Mustang pulled up in front of me and I went towards it.

"I actually liked Jeremy. It's a shame." Ben said as I started opening the door but Edward's face looked really angry for some reason. "It's too bad you didn't die instead of him." I stopped right there as I was about to get in the car. My eyes grew wide at what he said and it hurt me big time. Ben was always like this. He hated me to the very core and like my siblings. "Or even die instead of Justin. He was a good little kid." I couldn't handle anymore of this. I got inside the Mustang and put on my seatbelt. I kept the bag between my legs as Edward started the car and ran away fast.

I couldn't handle this well. Sure, Ben never liked me but to come up in my face and say that he'd rather want me dead than Jeremy or Justin. That hit me hard. Edward didn't say a word but I know he probably heard Ben thinking what he wanted to say before it even came out of his big mouth. Edward probably didn't want me getting upset over this but I was holding back the tears for him. It would hurt him to see me upset and I was holding that back. As we came closer to the Cullen house, I kept staring out the window. When Edward stopped the car, I got out of it so fast that even Edward was surprised. I took the gifts and fast-walked in the house.

"Jules! How was shopping?" Esme asked as she came towards me. Jasper seemed unwell all of a sudden. Why though? Then it hit me… He could control emotions and mine were probably really bad right now. I felt angry towards Ben for saying that, I felt depressed and sad and many more emotions.

"It was fine…" I said as I took my shoes off and went towards the staircase to lock myself in the guest room. I didn't want to show any emotions to the Cullens. Edward came in the door soon afterwards and as I stopped dead in the stairs, I could hear them speak.

"Edward, what happened?" A lovely voice, Esme probably, said.

"Yeah, what did you tell her?" A childlike voice said, that was surely Emmett.

"I didn't say anything. A boy came up to her and told her that he would have wanted her dead instead of her brother." Edward explained. "She was getting inside the car when that happened. He thought of it a mile away, even before I arrived."

"That's horrible…" A pixie like voice said. Alice.

"Have you tried talking to her?" A serious voice said. I imagined it was Carlisle.

"I was afraid that if I said something, it might have upset her more." Edward said. I started to feel some tears run down my face as I ran up the stairs. I opened the door to 'my room' and locked it behind me. It wouldn't do much good in a house full of vampires but it made me feel good. I put the gifts in the huge closet and decided to just lie on my bed and stare at the white ceiling.

I didn't know why it upset me so much but it really hit home. I opened the locket that Jeremy gave me with our picture in it and started to cry. People loved Jeremy and a lot of people hated me. It was understandable as to why this was affecting me so much. I put the locket back in place and kept staring at the ceiling…

Two days passed by and almost every member of the Cullens came to talk to me about what Ben said. First, it was Alice. Of course… She seemed upset but I told her not to worry about it so much. It didn't matter anymore but apparently, I wasn't the cheerful Jules anymore. She hugged me before leaving and then, it was Emmett's turn. He tried to comfort me but he asked where the gifts were. Oh my god… That's the only reason he came in here! I kicked him out of the bedroom until Christmas was over but it was welcome with a kick in the chins from Alice. I thanked her and Carlisle came in.

It was a little bit harder for Carlisle to talk to me about this kind of thing. He was a doctor, not a shrink. Before he could even speak, I told him that it was nothing to worry about. Sure, it bothered me but I can't let them worry like this. This was pure insanity! I'm betting it was either Alice or Edward's idea. Carlisle didn't stay long but it was long enough for me. I liked Carlisle but I couldn't talk to him like I could with the others. Rosalie didn't bother coming in but I think she was in agreement with Ben. She didn't like me at all and it showed.

Soon after that, Esme came in the room. She seemed as upset as Alice was but she didn't have to. This was my small problem and they didn't have to worry about it so much. She tried to comfort me and it worked a little. She kept saying things like '_You're one of the kindest people that I've ever met_' and '_He doesn't know what he's saying_'. It reassured me but it wasn't enough to make me forget what he said. Jasper tried but failed miserably. Since he was the newest member of the family, it was hard for him to be around me but at least he tried. It's the thought that counts, I guess…

After all of their talks, Edward was the last to come in. They probably saved the best for last. He came to sit beside me on the bed and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jules." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked as I lifted my head to face his. Golden met sea blue.

"He hurt you. I will make sure that it never happens again."

"It's nothing Edward. You guys don't need to comfort me. I know that some people liked my brothers better than me. It doesn't matter."

"Brothers?" Oh shoot… I let that out…

"Um… yeah… I had one older and one younger brother…" I said as I sat up and got out of his embrace. "Justin was the first one to go."

"What happened?" He asked as he came up beside me again and tried to read my face but I kept staring at my hands. I didn't want to show any emotions to anyone. Usually, I kept them bottled up. Now, it was hard.

"Justin… he died five years ago… All because of me…" I said but now, a tear fell from my eyes. I wiped it away before Edward could.

"Jules, it couldn't have been your fault." He said as he petted my back. I lifted my head to the ceiling and I sighed. Everyone kept telling me this.

"But Edward, it was! I was the one that had the important event! I was the one who rushed my mother to come to my talent show! I was the one that caused them to get in the accident! I'm the one to blame for my mother's injury and my brother's death!" I was now looking at him. He seemed offended but I was the one that snapped at him. I returned to looking at my hands. Now I was the one shaking. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap."

He embraced me again and kissed my forehead tenderly. "It's alright Jules. Just let it out…"

I stopped his embrace and wanted to tell him the whole story… even if it would hurt me. "Five years ago, it was my school's talent show… I was supposed to perform a guitar song in front of everyone. Something my mother always loved to watch. She said I could go in a band when I was older… Yeah, right… There were three people in front of me before I was supposed to go on. Henry was in the front row, looking all proud that his daughter would be performing. Just before I got on, my dad got a phone call and had to leave the stage. Mom and Justin still didn't show up when I was about to go on stage. I was a little disappointed.

"I got on stage and started playing when my dad arrived in the auditorium all sad and very worried. He gave me signals to finish up quickly so he could talk to me. So, I had to cut most of my performance out. The teachers didn't like that…" I started to feel the tears flowing down now. But… Edward had to know. I couldn't keep secrets from my boyfriend. "I finished and met up with my dad back stage. He told me that my Mom and brother were in a huge car accident… and Mom was badly hurt… but… Justin…" I sobbed now. Edward took my hand in his and started petting it. "He didn't make it… I was crying so much… We rushed to the hospital… to find my Mom in a coma and my brother dead… It was my fault… Henry even blamed me…"

Edward put me in an embrace and I was crying on his shirt. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I was only twelve when Justin died and it was my fault. Even Jeremy died after I saw him. "It wasn't your fault Jules… You did nothing wrong. It could have happened to anyone…" He said as I wiped the tears away and stopped crying. I was only sobbing now.

Suddenly, Edward fell apart from me and put his hands on his head. He tried rubbing his temples but he was in real pain. How could that be? I got off the bed and tried to go towards him. As I got near him, he got up and had a devilish look on his face. His eyes were changed completely and he looked like a killer. They weren't the beautiful golden topaz that I loved so much. They were blood shot red. They were aimed right at me.

"Edward…?" I asked, now fear overpowered all other senses.

"It's time for another Shrike to go down!" His voice changed from angelic to maniacal. It wasn't like him… He ran up at me at vampire speed and took my neck in his hand and brought me to the floor in a loud _thump_. He squeezed harder and harder every second, cutting my air supply. I tried to get some oxygen back in my lungs but he was squeezing too hard.

"Ed—ward…" I tried saying. I closed my eyes and tried to take his hand off of me but it was too strong. He was on his knees on top of me, trying to really kill me… Just before I was out of air completely, the door flung open and I heard someone gasp.

"Edward! Stop!" A pixie like voice said. She sounded worried. Was that Alice?

I felt someone took Edward off of me… _Thank god_, I thought as I coughed to get some air back in my lungs. I opened my eyes to see Emmett pinning Edward to the ground, along with Jasper helping him. Esme came behind me and tried to get me to breathe.

"Jules, are you alright?" I heard Esme asked. She tried petting my back to get some air in me but it hurt a little. My neck was very sore as I tried to get up. Esme had her arms out, in case that I fell or couldn't stand up properly.

"Yeah… I'm alright…" I said between coughs. My breathing was uneven but that was to be expected when someone was trying to choke you to death. I saw Edward's face. It had returned to normal. His golden eyes were filled with sadness but I tried to approach him. Alice took my hand and I tried to shake it off.

"It's alright… He's back to normal…" I tried saying. Alice hesitated before letting my hand go. What had made Edward change like that? I approached him slowly and he did the same until we were hands length apart. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he embraced me to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Jules…" He said as he hugged me even tighter. I could have sworn that he wanted to hug me to death too. I hugged him back but my breathing wasn't back to normal yet. Still a little bit heavy.

"It wasn't your fault… I have a feeling… it was because of your scar…" I said as I took his scratched hand and traced his purple scars with his hand. Since vampires normally don't scar, it had to be something more powerful that was making this. The only thing I knew that could do this was black magic. "It's black magic… It changed you… Your eyes were red… Your voice was different…"

"It still does not give me a reason to do what I did. I'm so sorry…" He said as he kissed me tenderly. He seemed to be pained by his actions.

I took his chin in my hand made him face me with all my strength. I looked in his pained eyes and tried to reassure him. "Please don't feel bad about this Edward… It wasn't you… Let's just forget about this… We've got the holidays to think about…" I said but I saw as Emmett was looking around the room, probably looking for the presents. I sighed as he went towards the closet. "Emmett! I swear… if you try to get to those gifts before Christmas… I'll put Esme and Alice on you!" I saw Emmett's face turn into fear. Suddenly, he stopped and stood still. Now, everyone started to get out of the room and Edward stayed next to me for the rest of the day.

I just hoped that nothing like this would happen again… But, we have to get the scratch out before something else goes wrong… I don't want anyone else to suffer…

**Alright people, so Jules has another brother. But what will happen now? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	18. Hurt

**Alright people, here's the next chapter in this story. Enjoy:) REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 18

Hurt

Christmas came to us like a bullet being shot out of a gun. It was amazing how the time flew by. Everyone was very excited that Christmas had finally come. Alice especially… She loved Christmas because Boxing Day was right after that! Emmett and Alice were the worst… They kept bouncing up and down for two reasons. Receiving gifts and giving gifts. As Christmas morning showed its face, everyone was in the living room, waiting impatiently for me to arrive with Edward by my side. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. I was carrying my small bag of expensive gifts and Edward carried his.

Alice wanted to open her gifts first. She mostly received jewellery from everyone. Emmett was next and he received some new parts for his huge monster truck and some sport equipment. Jasper received some new clothes and a beautiful golden choker from Alice. Esme received some cooking equipment—probably because of me—and a few decorating stuff. Carlisle received medical equipment and some scientific books. Rosalie received some new clothes, just like Jasper, and some jewellery from Alice and Esme. Edward got some new CDs to go with his collection and a ring from Carlisle with their family crest. I got some very pretty—and expensive—jewellery from Alice and Esme. To my surprise, I even got a present from Rosalie… I don't know why she was being nice all of a sudden but I appreciated it.

She gave me a golden choker with their family crest on it. I didn't expect to be given something like this but since Edward said I was a part of their family, I guess it was a big step for her. Carlisle gave me a big ring with the family crest again. I didn't expect to be given this many expensive gifts from people, especially not with their crest on it. Emmett gave me a baseball suit, apparently, they were going to play baseball when it was going to be a little warmer. Jasper was still uncomfortable around me but he gave me a few T-Shirt that fit great on me. He probably got Alice to go shopping with him… Edward gave me a beautiful golden bracelet with a small diamond on it. He said that it would glow like he did in the sun. I never saw him in the sun but it must be as beautiful as this diamond…

Now, it was my turn to give the gifts… I handed them each their gifts and they loved them. Even Rosalie was jumping with joy. They put it on and I helped Edward put his necklace on. They all really enjoyed it. I was happy to see them all like this. It was rare around me that people were happy. Edward hugged me after I helped him and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He whispered a _Thank you_ in my ear and I smiled at that. This Christmas was the best one I've ever had…

Boxing Day was horrible! There were so many people there that it was unbelievable to get passed. Alice was the only one over excited about going shopping. Sure, it was fun to go shopping with her but she was just a little bit overdoing it. Jasper kept his 'pained' face on while he held Alice's hand as we shopped. Most people went their separate ways as Alice dragged Jasper and me to ALL of the stores in the mall. It was a little painful to be with her sometimes. She made me try on so many outfits that I lost count after fifteen. But I wanted to please her. We mostly bought clothes but she paid for the whole thing. The Cullens had more money than anyone I've ever met but they've lived for more than a century and with Carlisle and Esme being doctors, they can get a lot of money. But they use it wisely.

New Year's was unbelievable… Alice and Esme decorated the house for the season time and there was punch and a cake out for me. The others went hunting a little before the struck of midnight so they could fully enjoy the moment but I was on the verge of sleeping when they arrived fifteen minutes before midnight. Edward came to sit beside me and his cold skin woke me up. This holiday season, I had spent it with the Cullens and I couldn't have had a better holiday season in my entire life…

School started a week and a half after New Year's. Everyone was talking about their wonderful gifts and the places they visited. Lizzy still wasn't at school… And neither was Gus. That was weird… They never miss school. My friends were all happy that I was back at school but they kept asking me the obvious. Stuff like: Where I was… why did I want to leave… questions in that sort that was uncomfortable to answer. I tried to answer that I wanted to go back to my mom and that I was very sick for the past days, which was true, but they were just too happy that I was still staying.

Lunch had finally arrived and the Cullens weren't at school. It was very sunny outside and they said that they couldn't go outside because they would be seen as something… different. I didn't complain so I took my car—for the first time in a while—to go to school and I was sad that Edward wasn't here to celebrate the coming-back-to-school day with me. I was eating my lunch when I heard a whimper close behind our table. I turned my head to find none other than Ben and his 'posse' ganging up on Sam. She looked frighten and I had to step in this fight. Ben had to be thought a big lesson…

"So, doll face, got a boyfriend?" I heard Ben say as he took Sam's chin.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I said as I got up and walked over to Ben and Sam. He turned his head towards me and flashed his stupid grin.

"Well, well, well… Jules! I figured I'd see you soon!" He said as he got closer and closer to Sam.

"I said… Leave. Her. Alone!" I said, my tone getting fiercer than before. I wasn't afraid of Ben or his goons.

"Well, it seems someone's getting some backbone." He said as he let go of Sam and she started running behind me to the table. "And for that, you're going to have to be punished…" He said as his men came behind me and each of them grabbed one of my arms. As they did so, Ben came closer and closer to me, almost hands length. His face came to my ear and he whispered softly: "You should know to never go against me…"

Suddenly, he punched me in the stomach and I gasped in pain. I started coughing and he punched me in the face. He kneed me in the stomach again and hit me in the eye. Then, his goons let go of me and I fell to the ground. "Learn some manners next time you go against me Jules!" He said as he left with his gang. I started coughing and everyone was around me, trying to help me up and asking me if I was ok. I got up slowly and went towards the closest bathroom. When I arrived there, I looked myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I had a split lip that was bleeding a little and my right eye was starting to blossom purple. I pulled up my shirt to show my stomach and saw that it was a little bruised. Great… When Edward would see this, he'd freak…

Suddenly, my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the ID and sighed. Speak of the devil…

"Hello?" I said.

"Jules, are you alright?! I spoke to Alice and she said you got into a fight!" Edward sounded infuriated. "What happened?"

"Edward, don't worry. Nothing happened… I… um—I just fell and hurt myself. You know me…" I lied. I didn't want him to worry too much.

"Now Jules, we all know that is a lie. Please come to the house. Esme would like to check on you." Edward said. I could feel that he wasn't calming down. I couldn't just leave school.

"But Edward, I can't just—"

"Please Jules…" He said calmly with his angelic voice. Man, I couldn't resist that voice.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll see you in a bit…" I said in defeat. No one could say no to Edward. He was just so persuasive at some times.

"I love you."

"I know." I said before closing the phone. I flipped my hair up and tried to cover up my eye. It worked a little. Oh well… I ran out of the bathroom and walked towards my locker to get my stuff. A few minutes later, I was out of the school and into my car. I started the car and got out of the parking lot.

As I drove down the road to Edward's house, I turned on the radio and the DJ started to introduce the new song. Apparently it was something from Linkin Park. And I was right. It was _Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park_. The song was sad but it had a very good beat to it. I started to get to the beat of the song when suddenly, something very shiny and sparkly on the road. I stomped on the break but apparently, there was ice on the ground that hadn't melted on the ground yet. My car was skidding down the road and I ran into something that made the car turn in a complete three hundred and sixty degrees turn. As I rolled into the forest, my head hit the steering wheel many times and the front of the car started to bend.

Suddenly, the rolling stopped. I hit my arm on the window and I heard the window crack as my arm hit it hard. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I stopped jerking my body from the impact. My head was in so much pain that I laid my head back a little but I couldn't feel anything anymore. My body was starting to feel numb but the pain in my head, leg and arm was excruciating. As I started to open my eyes, I saw that my car was trashed. My seatbelt was still on and the air bag opened. My vision was blurry but I was able to see slightly. I could see my arm was bleeding furiously and my left leg was bent in an unnatural angle. Great… Suddenly, I started to smell gasoline but I couldn't move at all. I closed my eyes to let my death come. I was sure I was going to die. Edward couldn't come and save me and the others at school couldn't help me either.

Suddenly, I felt something drag me out of the trashed vehicle. Who was that? Oh, please! Please let it be Edward! I tried to open my eyes but all I could hear was an explosion. Oh great… Now, I'm going to have to look for a new car. Oh well… At least I wasn't in it. I opened my eyes to find something sparkling. It looked like a person. Who could sparkle like that? I tried to find my voice but it never came. I tried to move but it only brought pain.

"Miss, do not move. Your wounds will only worsen." A strong, elderly voice said. That wasn't Edward… And it didn't sound like Carlisle either. Now, my head was starting to hurt unbearably. I winced at the pain and let the darkness take me. I was starting to get used to it. I felt someone lift me but I didn't care at the moment. I would have liked to see Edward's face one last time…

To see his face again would be memorable…

**Alright, hopefully this was a good chapter for you guys. What will happen to Jules now?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

8


	19. Missing

**Alright people so here's another chapter for this story. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 19

Missing

The stench of herbs was all around me. I didn't think that my death would have smelled like herbs… But why? How come I smelt herbs when I'm not supposed to be alive right now? Then… I can't be dead! I tried to open my eyes but it was hard. It was like they were welded shut! Finally, I made them open up and all I could see was brown. Although it was blurry, that's all I could see. I tried to look past the blur and look at what it really was. It was the ceiling of a… cave? Yeah, it was… The rocky surface; carvings in the walls; symbols on the walls… Wait, what? I turned my head around to find a figure sitting right beside me.

"Hello."

I tried to picture him better. My vision wasn't that good right now but I had to focus. He had silver long hair and a young man's face. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt that looked like it was from the pirate era. His face was beautiful and his golden eyes were staring right at me. Then, that means… If he has golden eyes, he must be a vampire… "Who… are you…?"

"My name is Frederic. I am the one that found you in that terrifying accident." His voice was deep, strong and firm. But it seemed nice. It seemed… sincere. "You have quite the series of injuries, my dear." He said as he rubbed something on my arm. I remember what happened… Something flipped my car over and it kept on rolling in the forest. My head hurt so much that it couldn't compare to my arm and my unnaturally angled leg. Someone pulled me out of the car and it burst into flame beside me. I saw someone before everything went black. It must have been Frederic.

"Where am I…?" I asked as I tried to get up but my back hurt a lot. I wasn't even a quarter of the way up when the pain shot up my back. What happened to my back? I don't remember hurting it.

"You should not try and move miss. Your leg is badly hurt; you have an injured arm; an extremely bad concussion; and some broken ribs. It was quite the accident. But not to worry. You are in my home at the moment. I am the one healing your wounds. Although, I must say, it is quite difficult." Frederic said as he pressed against my stomach to make me lie back down slowly. It was painful but I had to keep the pain inside me. "You have been unconscious for a very long time."

"How long… have I been out…?" I said as I laid back down on a hard surface with a blanket.. My head started to kill me so I closed my eyes a little.

"You have been out cold for three days now. Although, you have been wincing in pain a few times when I tried to help you." Three days?! Oh god! People would probably notice the accident and think that I'm dead or something. Great… What about Edward? He'd probably be freaking out right now.

"Where's my phone…?" I asked as I looked around the room. I sounded really weak right now but it was also how I felt. I had almost no strength whatsoever. I saw Frederic reach for something on his right side and I saw that he was reaching for my cell phone. It didn't seem to be destroyed or anything. That's a good sign.

"Here it is. Would you like to make a phone call?" He asked me while handing my phone. My trembling hand took the phone and I had a smile on my face now. I could call Edward.

"If you don't mind…"

"Not at all. I will give you some privacy." He said as he got up and went towards the entrance to the cave. It seemed to be raining outside. I pressed the buttons on the phone with a trembling hand. It took me three tries to get the number right. Once it started ringing, I pressed the phone against my ear. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Edward…?" I sounded weak but he gasped at who it was on the phone.

"Jules?! Is that you?! I'm so happy that you're alright. I've been so worried!" He sounded so worried but at the same time happy.

"Edward… I'm fine… A little beaten up… but I'm fine…" I said. I was still lying on the blanket. I was too afraid to get up. It might hurt too much. "Don't worry…"

"Where are you? We've been tracking your scent for a while but haven't been able to find you. Alice is worried sick about you. And so is Esme." He sounded relieved.

"I don't know… The only thing I know… is the guy who's taking care of me… He says his name is Frederic…" I explained.

"_She says there's someone by the name of Frederic taking care of her._" I heard Edward tell someone. Who could he be talking to?

"_I know him… And I know where she is. Tell her we'll be there in a day._" I heard a manly voice say in the background. That was Carlisle.

"Did you hear Carlisle, Jules?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… I heard him…"

"Don't worry Jules. I'll find you. I love you…" He said before hanging up.

As I put the phone down on the ground, I saw Frederic come back in the room.

"I assume Carlisle and his coven are on their way?" He said as he brought a bowl with him. There was something in there but I didn't want to figure it out. He started putting his hands in the bowl and put some liquid on my scratched arm. It stung a bit but I tried to hide it pretty well.

"You know Carlisle…?" I asked as he finished applying the liquid on my arm and moved to try to brace my leg. It was still in an unnatural angle but I guess he could fix it.

"Yes. Carlisle and I have known each other for close to two hundred years. I am the first shaman that he has ever met." He said as he touched my leg, which stung for a little but not much. "I am going to try to place it back. This might hurt a little." He said as he put both his hands on my leg and turned it back into its natural position. It hurt so much I couldn't help but scream but I let no tears come down. He took a piece of wood and put it under my leg and started bracing it with white sheets. "I warned you."

"You're a shaman…?" I asked as he poured in some liquids into the bowl and started mixing them.

"Yes. I can heal mostly anything with a little magic and remedies." He said as he finished mixing the materials and brought it towards me. It smelled horrible. "Here, drink this. It will help your bones to replace themselves." He said as he put it to my lips and tilted my head slightly so I could drink it. As I started drinking, I could feel a slight pain in my ribs but the taste was repulsive! I spat out a little and coughed.

"This tastes horrible!" I said as I coughed and it hurt a lot to my stomach.

Frederic chuckled a little while placing the bowl down on the ground. "Yes. The taste might be revolting but it works wonders on broken bones. Your broken ribs will repair themselves in a few hours. It will be painful for that period of time but it will have its effects on your body."

"How did you first meet Carlisle…?"

He sighed and decided to lay against the wall that was behind me. "We met each other in Italy back in 1814. Carlisle had just started his new lifestyle of drinking only animal blood when I met him. He still had the glow of crimson in his eyes but it was improving. He was friends with the Volturi when I decided to venture myself to Italy. The Volturi were the most powerful vampires to roam the earth and still are. Those are some vampires you do not want to come across. Carlisle went into the forest and met up with nomads vampires. He fought but was defeated in the end. I took care of his wounds and we became acquainted. We haven't seen each other for two hundred years."

"Well… now's your chance…" I said as I closed my eyes. My sides were aching a lot but that must be the effects of the remedy.

"I believe it will be a nice reunion…" He said as he looked into my eyes. For some apparent reason, his eyes went totally white. He stood still for a while and came out of his trance a few seconds later. He was gasping at what happened. Wonder what happened to him…

"What's wrong…?" I asked.

"I saw a scene of the future. I have a distinctive power from others. I can see the future by occurring events. When your car swerved, I predicted that another vampire did this to you. Now, I predicted a horrible battle ahead for you…" He was like Alice. He could see into the future… But he was different. He could see in the future by events, not people's thoughts. "I must warn you. Be careful of your future. It appears to be mixed with bloodshed."

"What…?" I asked as I tried to get up slowly but only to be pushed back down by Frederic. My head hurt a little but it's normal when you have a bad concussion. Now, the cave started to spin.

"Here, drink this. It will stop the spinning. But it will make you drowsy for a while. It would be wise if you slept for a little bit." He said as he picked up a pottery-made glass and held it in front of me. I looked at him suspiciously but he chuckled at that. Apparently, he knew why I looked at him weirdly. I didn't want to drink something rancid like last time. "Do not worry. It tastes better than the last. You might find it tastes like strawberries." He said as he lifted my head again so that I would drink it. I obeyed and realized that this was delicious. It tastes _exactly_ like strawberries. And I really liked it. But once I finished, I started to feel really drowsy and my eyelids were falling immediately.

"Sleep well…" was all I heard as I felt Frederic put my head down on the blanket and he put something over me a second later. It was very warm. I drifted into a peaceful dream but my sides were aching still.

I didn't know for how long I was sleeping until I heard someone call my name ecstatically. It sounded angelic. Edward! He had finally come. I didn't open my eyes yet but my sides were feeling much better. Still a little sore but not enough for me to keep lying down. I tried to listen to their conversation without opening my eyes.

"She is sleeping. She has a bad concussion. I gave her a potion to soothe the pain. She will be fine." I heard Frederic's firm voice say.

"Frederic. It's so good to see you after all these years." I heard Carlisle say.

"Likewise Carlisle." Frederic said.

"How long has she been asleep?" I heard a sweet female voice say. I could recognize it as Esme. She had the sweetest voice in all of the Cullens.

"A few hours. But she was unconscious for close to three days. Her wounds have been improving slightly. Her ribs are forming back and her leg is healing quite well. Her arm is healing normally although, her concussion is healing very slowly." Frederic said. "I could give her some more remedies but it would be difficult. She would become very vulnerable, even the case of a slight fever."

"I think it would be wise if you let us keep a few potions with us, in case we need to heal her faster." Carlisle said.

"Alright. I will get some ready for you before you leave." Frederic said with a happy voice. "But please, feel free to stay as long as you need. There is no need to precipitate."

"Is it alright if I go see her?" I heard an angelic voice say. That was definitely Edward. I could recognize it a mile away.

"Of course. Although, be careful. She hasn't fully recovered yet." Frederic warned with his firm voice. I could hear some footsteps on the granite coming towards me. I could smell his aroma all around me now. I could feel his cold skin next to my cheek and his sweet breath on my face.

"Please Jules, wake up." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm already awake." I said as he kept his forehead on my cheek. I felt a smile creep on his dazzling face as he leaned away from me as I opened my eyes and saw his golden eyes. They were lovely in this dim light of the cave. "Hello there."

"Good morning love." He said as he petted my hair. I started sitting up but he looked worried a little. My ribs were mostly healed and I could stand up slowly now. I sat up against the wall and he followed me by sitting next to me. I laid my head against his cold shoulder and I could see mostly all the Cullens happy to see me.

"I'm glad you're alright dear. We were so worried about you."

"I'm a little disappointed though." Emmett said with a pout on his face.

"Emmett!" Alice said as she hit him in the stomach.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"'Cause your shiner's almost gone! It would have been worth a picture!" He said with a big smile. That was so like Emmett.

"Emmett!" I said.

"What? It's true!" He said, his hands in front of him in a defensive state.

"But we're just so happy you're safe." Jasper said.

"When Edward told me that Frederic was taking care of you, I wasn't worried. Frederic's one of the best healers I've ever met." Carlisle said as he put his arm around Frederic's shoulders.

"You mean the _only_ one you have ever met." Frederic corrected.

Carlisle chuckled at that. "You're right. Now, how about we settle back for Jules to relax a little? It would do us some good to take a break. We've been looking for you for four days now." Carlisle said as he sat beside Frederic. Now, I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause everyone all this trouble." I said as I laid further back onto Edward's shoulder and tried not to hurt my leg or my head.

"Nonsense! You're part of the family now. We look out for our family." Esme said.

"And I need someone to go shopping with other than Rose!" Alice said as she came to sit beside me and put her head on my shoulder with her back on my arm.

"Thanks Alice. That makes me feel so much better…" I said as I rolled my eyes to that statement. I really hated shopping.

"Well, at least you're not dead. Edward would kill himself if that happened." Rosalie said, crossing her arms and looked at me with a neutral face. Was she trying to be nice to me? I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with that dazzling smile.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes. I could never live without you Jules. You are my life. If you were to leave me, I would join you." Edward said as he put his head on mine. His cold skin really soothed my now aching head.

"Edward, even if I do die, I don't want you to kill yourself. I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy with you. Forever…" He said as I closed my eyes to try to stop the aching.

"I think we should let Jules rest a little." Rosalie said.

"But I've been sleeping for four days now!" I persisted.

"Doesn't matter! You look exhausted! Just rest, will you?" She said with an annoyed tone. I wanted to argue but I knew I was going to lose anyways. Was she having a change of heart or something?

"Fine…" I said as I snuggled deeper to Edward's chest and started closing my eyes. I felt Edward put his cold arms around me, trying to be careful but I was just happy to be in his arms again. As he put his arms around me, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Review please:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

10


	20. Worry

**Alright guys, so here's another chapter for this story:) Read and review please:)**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!**

Chapter 20

Worry

After a day of healing with Frederic and the Cullens, on Saturday, we were able to go back home. Surprisingly, we were in San Francisco! I didn't know that Frederic lived so far from Olympia. He said that we could visit him anytime we needed something. He was really nice and I was starting to like him. Frederic gave us some remedies to help me heal better. Before we left, Edward put me in his arms—bridal style— and ran home for hours. I slept for most of the trip home and I was happy when he put me in the guest room. I was back in a comfy bed.

A few days passed and I was able to go back to school after four days of rest. My leg was in a cast but I had Edward to help me instead of crutches. Jasper got exchanged to go in Gym class close to Exams but that was only to help me. Alice was happy to help me in Math for all the days I missed. I got my loving partner Emmett in Chemistry. Edward switched classes to come in my English class. At least I had some Cullens in all of my classes. I was happy about that. At least I could see Edward now.

Now, I was sitting at the Cullens table instead of being with Sam and all that. They seemed a little sad but Sam was all for it. They were all happy to see me alive. Apparently, Henry had put some flyers up around as a missing person. Since when did he start to care so much? Alice bought me a brand new Apple portable computer for my return home—which I have no idea why—since I left my computer back at Henry's house and I brought it to school a few times for projects. Lizzy still wasn't at school. Where the heck was she? She was starting to miss many weeks of school.

Tuesday night, I got back to the Cullens house to start on my English report on the Medieval Times. Luckily, I had Edward as my partner to help me. He knew pretty much everything. When I placed my new computer in the living room, I decided I might as well check my messages. I logged on my email and I saw six new emails. And guess who it was all from… Chanel. I sighed. "Great…" Edward looked confused.

"What's the matter love?"

"My mother… She worries _way_ too much. Maybe I should check my emails and answer back before we start." I said.

"That might be the best way to go." He said as I opened my emails and started reading the first email.

Hey Jules,

You never came to Seattle! I was starting to get worried that something happened to you. Did something go wrong? Are you back home with Henry? Answer me straight away when you get this. Love you!

Mom

"Great…" I said as I put my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"You might want to reply fast, love. She'll get even more worried if you don't." I knew he was right but it was just so much work to get my mom to calm down.

"Fine…" I said as I opened a new message and started writing to her.

Hey Mom,

I'm still in Olympia… Just not with Henry. I was about to go see you but my car broke down and some friends of mine offered that I stay with them. They're very nice people and I'm starting to like one of them… But everything's going well. Don't worry. Love you!

Jules

I sent it and now, I had more to open from her… "Well, one down… Five to go…" I said as I opened the next one.

Jules,

I'm still waiting! Answer soon!

Mom

"I told you! She worries _way_ too much!" I said as I snuggled into Edward even more.

"She's just worried about you. Since you already replied to her, go to the next one. She will get it soon." Edward said as he flashed me his dazzling smile that I could never refuse. I sighed and opened the next one.

JULES,

ANSWER ME OR I WILL BE FORCED TO CALL YOUR FATHER!

Mom

I put my head in my hands and sighed in embarrassment at these emails. Edward was laughing. He must think this is pretty amusing. "God…" I said as I opened the next one. This one was different and longer.

JULIETTE ELIZABETH SHRIKE!

Please tell me you're alright! I heard on the radio that there was an accident in Olympia! Please tell me that wasn't you! Answer me back when you get this!

Mom

"Well, at least this one she used my whole name…" I said sarcastically.

He put his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck. It was to die for. "I love your name." His angelic voice rang through my ears.

"Thanks…" I said as I opened the next one.

Jules!

Henry called me! He's worried sick about you! He told me that he found your car CRASHED and burned to bits on a deserted road! What happened? Are you alright? Please Jules! Answer these emails when you get them! Or call or something! Just let me know that you're alright! I miss you so much!

Mom

"She's so over-protective. Do you think I should call her? I know the next one, she'll be furious." I asked as I gazed into his golden eyes.

"Whatever you think will work love. You can use our telephone if you'd like." He said as I started to get up but he was behind me in an instant. He held my waist as I got towards the phone and I was wobbling all the way there. My concussion had left me a little wobbly and my leg was getting better every day. But mostly, I got bad headaches and dizzy spells easily. As I reached the phone, I started dialling the number. My mother picked up after a few rings. She was always slow at answering the phone. I was the one who always picked it up.

"Hello?" Her soft motherly tone asked.

"Mom?"

"Jules?! Is that you?! I've been so worried! Why haven't you answered any of my previous emails?!" She asked hysterically. I don't know why she's so jumpy.

"Look, I just got your emails, ok?!" I said but suddenly got a nasty dizzy spell and held onto the kitchen counter. Edward came right behind me and held my shoulders but my mother took my silence as something wrong.

"Jules, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine… Just a little headache… I've had it all day…" I said but Edward wanted me to sit back down on the couch and lay down a little.

"Are you sure? You should get some Tylenol or something."

"Thanks for the tip, Mom." I said as I sat down on the couch with the cordless phone to my ear. I lied down on Edward's lap as I talked to my mother. "Anyways, I just got your emails now. I've been… busy these past couple of days." I said. Sure, I was busy but I've been busy healing.

"It's alright, sweetie! I'm just happy that you're safe. I was worried sick when I heard that horrible accident. What happened?"

"There was a really bad storm out here and… um… my car just swerved uncontrollably. I tried everything but when my car hit a tree, I guess some gasoline or something leaked out and a spark set my car on fire. I got out of it before it happened though." I lied. Edward made a pained face at the story. It brought back horrible memories for him. I put my free hand on his cold cheek and petted it softly. He thought I really did die in that accident. Unfortunately, the accident passed in the newspaper and we burned that copy when it was brought to the front door. "Don't worry Mom; I just have a bad leg and a slight concussion. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, honey, try to be more careful next time. I don't want to lose you." That kind of hit home. I was their only child now and if I was to die now, they would be devastated.

"I know Mom… I know. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare." I said.

"It's alright Jules. I'm just glad you're safe. Are you going to be there on Friday?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Are we still going to Mike's place afterwards?" I asked.

"Of course. We have to do the annual things. I'll be flying in on Thursday and I'll be staying at the nearest hotel. I'll call you when I arrive." She explained.

"Sure. Call at this number."

"Alright, see you soon honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I said before she hung up. I shut the phone off after her and laid my head on Edward's lap. My headache was starting to go away and I was starting to get a little tired.

"What's happening on Friday?" Edward asked as he started taking my hair out of my face.

"Well… Friday, will be the anniversary of Justin's death… My mom and I go every year to the cemetery to put flowers on his grave and then, we go to our friend's restaurant to get our mind off of the day…" I said as I started to get up from his lap alone but I was a little unsuccessful so, he helped me sit up straight. "Now, we have two people to visit. I guess you could call it tradition."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Um… if you'd like."

"Can we come too?" I heard a childlike voice say behind us. I turned around to see all the Cullens, even Rosalie, standing close to the kitchen. They looked rather sad.

"Um… I guess… But you'll see us sad all day probably." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Jasper said. I remember now. He could control emotions. I guess he could help us feel a little bit less sad than usual.

"Thanks Jasper. I appreciate it. We need to be at the cemetery by nine thirty. And, we need to pick my mom up at her hotel." I specified.

"Alright." Rosalie said as everybody started leaving happier than before.

"Is it just me or Rosalie's being nice to me?" I asked Edward.

"That might be possible. She was quite worried when you were missing." Edward said as I snuggled on him.

"Really?"

"Of course. Everyone was worried something terrible happened to you. That might have given her a change of heart." Edward said, flashing me his dazzling smile.

_I hope so…_ I thought. I didn't like people changing on my account, but if Rosalie and I could get along, that would be good… I hope.

**Alright, so what'd you guys think? Review please:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	21. Melancholy

**Alright so here's another chapter:) REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 21

Melancholy

I was glad that the Cullens came with us to the cemetery. It would lessen the blow of my two brothers being six feet under me. But I was missing a day of school for this and I felt bad. I already missed so many days already that it was a little much to make _all _of the Cullens miss a day too. Chanel was staying at the Riverview Hotel for three days until our 'tradition' was over. I talked to my volleyball coach at school and he gave me another chance of making the team on Monday. Since our games started after exams, I would have one tryout and that would be the final decision. He needed three other girls for the team but if he got only one, he was satisfied with that. And I was happy about that. I had a feeling that I would be healed by Monday.

We took three separate cars to get my mother from her hotel. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper took Carlisle's brand new 2009 blue Ford Fusion Sedan. Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's also totally brand new 2009 silver Jeep Liberty while Edward, me and my mother took Edward's white Mustang. My mother thought that this family was rich but both Esme and Carlisle were doctors, and that paid a lot. Although, Alice was a little disappointed she couldn't drive her new silver 2009 Porsche 911 Carrera S Coupe. It was sweet! We exchanged her 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class for the Porsche. Apparently, every year, the Cullens changed cars with the affordable money. They got a pretty good amount of money for the exchange though. It was surprising…

As we drove to the cemetery, my mother and I started to catch up on little stories that happened since I moved to Olympia. She was a little worried about me getting so many injuries but I couldn't leave for two reasons. One, Edward would never let me. Two, I couldn't bring myself to leave. There were so many people that I loved that I could never bring myself to leave them, even against my parents' wishes.

We arrived later than usual. Edward was trying to drive slower so that he wouldn't get a heart attack. I had gotten used to his speed but it was still something to keep private. My mother had bought Daffodils for Justin and some Scarlet Pimpernel for Jeremy. They were always their favourites. As we said our prayers and placed the flowers on the tomb, my mother was sobbing into my shoulder. I tried to comfort her as always but it was harder this year. Now, we were saying goodbye to my two brothers. It never took us long to stay at the cemetery but I was surprised that Henry didn't come with us. He was probably still mad at me for my behaviour when I left. No surprise…

As we left the cemetery, it was starting to get late. We did arrive at five o'clock in the afternoon. Chanel didn't want to arrive there too early. As we drove down to _The Singing Sailor_—our friend Mike Stark's restaurant—with the many cars, Chanel was starting to calm down slightly. I was glad when I saw the restaurant in my sight. Finally, we could relax. Chanel still wasn't getting used to the fact that the Cullens came with us but I told her that it was alright. I just didn't tell her that Edward was my boyfriend yet… I just told Chanel that the Cullens were good friends to me ever since I arrived to Olympia. And it was true. Although, I did tell her about my other friends at school.

As we parked the cars in the restaurant's parking lot, all the Cullens went to take a different table close to ours. Mike was happy to see us after all this time. He had heard that I was missing and was glad to see that I was alright. He personally escorted the both of us to our table and then, he did the same to the Cullens. He was friendly with anyone around him.

"I didn't know that you had so many good friends here in Olympia. You never mentioned any of them in the emails." She said as Mike brought us our usual drinks. He got for my mother a nice Red Caesar with celery in it and for me, a small orange juice as usual. "They seem really nice."

"They've been nothing but nice to me ever since I arrived. I really like them, especially Alice and Edward." I said before taking a sip of my juice.

"Alice seems very sweet. But your friend Edward…" Oh no… what was she going to say about him?

"What about him?"

"I think he likes you." She said as she stirred her drink a little. "He seems very protective of you."

I lowered my head almost in my drink and wondered how I was going to say this to her. It was a big revelation to her that I didn't want her to freak. "Yeah… about that… Um, I never told you this Mom but… Edward and I are kind of… a couple." I said before drinking most of my drink without taking pauses for air.

She chocked a little on her Red Caesar and looking at me with happiness in her eyes. "Honey, that's wonderful!" Whoa… what? I thought she would freak. I've never had a boyfriend before and now that I actually had one without mentioning it to my mother; I figured that she would flip out on me.

"It is?"

"Of course! I can't believe it! My baby's growing up so fast! When did this happen?" She asked as she put her now cold hand on my arm and was gazing at me happily. I guess I just made her day by telling her this.

"Well, you know that day when you came to Jeremy's funeral and you saw me with Edward and Alice?" I said as I brushed my hair a little.

"Yeah…"

"That night." I said as I stirred my drink. She put her hands to her mouth and she was on the verge of crying. Apparently, she was really happy for me. She never saw me this happy before in her whole life, and frankly, I was really lucky to have found Edward.

"Oh, baby! I'm so happy for you!" She said as she hugged me tightly. She was squeezing me so tight I think she was using all her strength to hug me.

"Mom… can't breathe…"

She stopped and had a tear fall down her face. "Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you this happy! I haven't seen you like this in so long." She said, almost sobbing. Mike came with our food and saw my mother almost crying.

"Chanel, you ok?" His strong friendly voice asked.

"Perfect…" She said. She was wiping the tears away as Mike set down our supper. He always knew what to get us. He didn't even need to come and take our orders.

"So Jules, you ready to sing for us?" Mike asked as he put his hand on my chair.

"Um… sure, why not?" I said as I got up and followed Mike to the stage.

"Same song as usual?" He asked as I walked up the stage with him by my side, getting everything ready for me.

"You know me so well." I said sarcastically.

"I should know… You come here at least once a month." Mike said as he left the stage and told the DJ to start the song. Like every year, I sing _Bye Bye by Mariah Carey_ and my mom would be crying in the middle of the song. It would make her remember the moments that Justin was with her. I always shed at least one tear after the song. It was hard for me to sing now.

As I started the song, the Cullens all looked at me in confusion. I never told them that I had a little strand of a musician in me. It wasn't something that I liked to share with people. Jeremy always loved to see me play but it was hard for me to play now. Every single time I tried to play, it would only hurt emotionally. I started singing and my mother was so happy. Edward was looking at me with his dazzling smile and the others were swept away in my song. Everyone in the restaurant was now looking at me. I never did like to be the center of attention since the night of the talent show many years ago…

I liked to sing. I took just a few vocal lessons but not enough to say I could sing perfectly. I mostly took guitar lessons. As the song was ending, I was getting surprised. My mother never cried. Maybe the fact that I told her that Edward was my boyfriend changed something. I kept staring at the Cullen's table. Esme was cuddling into Carlisle and they looked happy. I guess they liked my singing. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face as she petted Emmett's arm. He just looked like he wanted to clap his hands and scream at me. Alice and Jasper were smiling at me adoringly. Although… it was Edward that caught me. He seemed sad. Even with a smile on, I could see through his mask. He looked sad. Maybe the song I chose wasn't such a good idea. I finished the song with my hand to my heart but I was still staring at him. Everyone clapped and Emmett—of course—cheered like there was no tomorrow. People started to wonder if he was nuts or something.

I got off the stage quickly and went towards my table. I was a little sad, now that I saw Edward's face out there. I never wanted anyone to feel sad because of this. But I could feel some calm rush into me. I bet Jasper was using his power on me. I was thankful for that. I needed something to calm me down a little. My mother was saying that she was proud of me and all that but I wasn't listening. I was more concentrated on Edward's reaction in the audience. I excused myself for a second to go to the washroom to get out of this.

As I went into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror, I realized that my expression had changed. I was sad at first but now, I couldn't tell which emotion I felt. Sadness? Guilt? Happiness? I didn't know… I put some water in my face and put both hands on the sink. I heard the door open and saw Alice and Rosalie coming in the bathroom. I knew they just wanted to see me.

"Jules! I didn't know you could sing!" Alice said as she came to hug me. I just let her.

"You were incredible." Rosalie said.

"Thanks…" I said as I let her embrace me.

She stopped and went towards Rosalie. She knew something was definitely wrong by the sound of my voice. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just… I saw Edward out there. He looked sad…" I said but surprisingly, it was Rosalie who came beside me and hugged me. She was really having a change of heart. She would never have done that if she was still ticked at me.

"My brother's just not used to hearing songs like that. It made him remember the past he would have wanted to forget. Remember that he lost his whole family because of what he is right now. I guess it's just hard for him, that's all." Rosalie explained as she put her arm around me.

"Don't worry Jules, you were great out there. You have a wonderful voice." Alice said.

"Thanks. Now, let's get back out there. I haven't had one thing to eat since lunch and my head is starting to hurt." I said as I put my hand to my forehead and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked. She knew that my concussion wasn't quite healed yet but my leg was getting much better. I could now walk on it without it hurting so much. "You should sit down and take some medicine. Your concussion still isn't healed."

"Don't worry Alice; I've got some Tylenol in my bag. I'll take some at the table." I assured her as we all walked out of the bathroom. They were so worried about me that it was getting a little on my nerves but I knew that they only did it out of love. All of them were starting to grow on me now…

I sat back down at my table and Edward came to sit beside me with his dazzling smile. It was still suffering but I knew I could comfort him later when my mother was gone. He kissed me on the cheek tenderly with his cold lips and his golden eyes were shining in the light. "You were wonderful love."

"Thanks…" I said as I kissed him on the lips. My mother didn't seem to mind. I guess she was just happy that I was happy.

Mike started to come towards us and he was a little worried. "Jules, I need a favour from you."

"What's up?" I said as I took my two Tylenols to calm everyone around me.

"Muse is playing tonight and their guitarist just injured his wrist bringing in the equipment. They need someone pronto. They called their replacement but he can't come until six. Can you cover for them for at least ten minutes?" He was now pleading me to play. I was glad to play the guitar.

"Um… I don't know—" I started but was interrupted by Mike's puppy dog look.

"Please Jules. I know I normally don't ask things like this from my friends but I don't want anything bad happening to this place because a band member's missing! Please Jules!" He begged.

I gave into his begging. Mike was my mom's best friend and I couldn't let him down when he needed someone the most. He never did with us and I'm not going to ruin a friendship, and his job. he "Sure…" I said as I lowered my head in defeat.

"Thanks. I owe you big time!" He said as he ran to tell the band. Muse was quite the big band. They had a couple of good songs but my favourite was _Supermassive Black Hole_. It was one of my top ten favourites. It had a good beat to it. There was also _Knights of Cydonia_ that was good.

I started to get up and Edward went to his table. My mom grabbed my wrist and looked a little worried. "Are you sure you can do this Jules?" She knew exactly why I didn't like to play the guitar.

"I can play when it's not my own guitar Mom. It'll be fine." I said as I went towards the stage again and saw the band. Mike had at least one band per week come in to play and the critics found it was original. I found that it was a good chance to get some artists to come to a small town like this.

I met the band members and they told me that they would be playing two songs to let their replacement guitarist come here. They were very nice to me. I guess there were two reasons why Mike picked me. One, he's been my parents' friend since their wedding thirty years ago. Two, he knows that I'm pretty good at playing the guitar. The lead singer, guitarist and pianist Matthew Bellamy asked me which songs I knew and I was honest with them. I told them _Supermassive Black Hole_ and _Knights of Cydonia_, my favourite songs. Matthew was going to let me play the guitar while Christopher and Dominic were going to do the other instruments. I was glad to be the one to play with them but I was starting to get nervous. I hadn't played the guitar in so long that I might be a little rusty.

They started to get ready and they gave me one of their guitars to play with. When everyone was paying attention to the band now, Mike introduced them and they started playing _Supermassive Black Hole_. I knew that song by heart and it wasn't hard to play. The guitar was first and I was starting to play the song perfectly. Edward was impressed. His expression changed from sad to content. I also saw the Cullens. They seemed impressed to what I was able to do, well music related I guess. Alice was jumping with joy. She seemed happy to see me play. Rosalie seemed happy too… That was surprising. She used to despise me. Now, she seems to like me. Esme seemed so happy. Emmett was like Alice, jumping like crazy in his seat. Carlisle was bobbing his head to the rhythm of the song and Jasper was trying to show a smile, although it was quite difficult for him. He still wasn't used to having me around. I guess my scent was still affecting him.

After the two songs, the guitarist finally showed up with his guitar. Matthew said thanks and told me to stick around after the show so that the band could sign the guitar I used. It wasn't necessary but he persisted on rewarding me for the incident. I gave into it and stayed after the show. Everyone was happy that I played and Chanel was crying her eyes out after Muse signed my guitar. It was really cool that I was able to keep a famous band's guitar. After all I did do them a favour by playing tonight, but it was mostly for Mike that I did it.

After I collected the case to the guitar, I went towards my mother and the Cullens. Chanel embraced me and cried on my shoulder. "I'm so happy for you Jules! I haven't seen you like this in so long!" She said between sobs and returned next to Esme. We took the cars and brought Chanel back to her hotel. Edward and I took the Mustang and went back to their house. The ride home was quiet until Edward broke the silence.

"You were amazing today." His angelic voice said as we entered the bumpy road to his residence.

I knew somehow that he was still upset about before. I never turned my head to look. I could tell from his voice that something was still wrong. "Thanks." I said softly. I knew that he could hear me even if I talked low.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry. Rosalie told me about you… about your family… My song choice might not have been the best—" I started saying but Edward put his ice cold hand on mine, which made me stop in my track of thought. I never thought that his touch would affect me this much.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you. My emotions got the better of me. My memories came to me as you sang and I remembered more of my past than I would have liked. I hope you can forgive me." His voice seemed apologetic when it shouldn't. I never wanted him to feel bad. I was just keeping a family's tradition, although I would have liked to have Henry there… It was his son too!

"Of course I forgive you. You didn't even have to apologize." I said as we swerved into the entryway to his garage. "At least it's the weekend. I can finally relax. These past weeks have been insane." I said as Edward got out of the car and used his speed to open my door in a second. Man did I love that speed of his! It was very useful when you felt tired. And that's how I felt. Today had been a long day and I just wanted to get off my feet and relax next to Edward… Edward got my guitar out of the back seat and gave it to me as we went inside with everyone. They all congratulated me and I accepted them without any arguments. I was too tired for that. As we entered the house, everyone froze. I wondered what they were looking at so I turned my gaze to where they were looking and found myself stunned beyond words...

Oh. My. GOD!

**Alright, so a little cliffhanger but what'd you guys think? REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


	22. The angels

**Alright so here's another chapter!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 22

The angels

This could not be happening… Two people were standing right in front of us. One was small with black spiky hair, a beautiful childlike face, a white shirt with blue jeans and a beautiful set of white feathered wings that hung from his back. The other was much taller than the first, probably in the six feet or something. He had dark blond hair that went under his ears. This guy had shaggy hair—which was cute on a guy like him—but his hair was no match for his light royal eyes. He wore the same outfit as the first man, white shirt with blue jeans and white feathered wings on his back. But… they couldn't be…

"Jeremy…? Justin…?" I asked sheepishly as I approached them. "Is… Is that you?"

"What? Don't even recognize your own brothers? That's low Juli." The tall man said. I gasped. Only one person called me Juli… And that was Jeremy. The Cullens were all confused, especially Edward. Edward knew about my past, that Jeremy and Justin had died but how could they be here right now?

"Jeremy, it is you!" I said as Jeremy opened his arms wide so that I could give him a hug. I could feel a tear forming on my face but I didn't care. I was just so happy right now. I set my guitar case down on the wall and ran over to him and found myself in a bear hug that _still_ took my breath away… literally. "Jer… can't breathe…" I tried to say as he let go of me, noticing that I couldn't breathe.

"Same old Jules." Jeremy said as he put his arm on my shoulder and dragged me to him in an arm hug. I saw Justin with his big smile on, like he always used to when he was a kid. He was two years younger than I was and he was only ten when he died.

"Oh Justin! You haven't changed a bit!" I said as I went on one knee to hug my little brother. He came running and he seemed happy to see me. And so was I.

"Well, you don't really change when you're dead." He said as we separated. It made me shiver when he told me that he was dead. It brought back bad memories from years past. I rubbed his head like I used to when I was eleven and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah… Thanks for the reminder…" I said as I got up and looked at the Cullens. They all seemed confused.

"Um… Jules? Who are they?" Rosalie asked utterly confused.

"Guys… these are my brothers. Jeremy and Justin." I said as Justin came to hug my leg—since he wasn't tall enough to reach my stomach—and Jeremy put his arm around my shoulder.

"But… aren't your brothers supposed to be… um…" Alice started but wasn't able to finish her sentence. She might have thought that it would have hurt me.

"Yeah… I thought so too! Why are you guys here?" I asked as I got away from their embrace and went towards the Cullens. Edward put his hand on my waist and brought me in a one-arm embrace.

"When you sang today, the Big Guy thought that it would be a good gift that we would be your guardian angels. He said this would be your Christmas gift." Jeremy said.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Justin said all happy.

"Well, that sure worked! But how can they see you guys?" I asked.

"Since we're not part of the living, we can see creatures from other worlds, such as angels and demons." Carlisle informed.

"Yeah, what he said." Justin said.

"Whenever you want us, you just have to sing and think of us. When you do that, we'll be there in a flash." Jeremy explained. "Well, literally."

"So, did you guys start planning for—" Jeremy started saying but I don't want him to spoil anything.

"Alright! Why don't we catch up on old time, eh? I haven't seen you guys in a while!" I interrupted as I went to take them towards the kitchen. I didn't want anyone to know that it was my birthday in a few days. They would have to get me gifts and that would be too much to ask them. Now, I couldn't a certain decision in my head or else Alice would see it in one of her visions. I had to be discrete about my birthday or else Jeremy or Justin would go blabbing to the Cullens.

"Jules, why did you just stop me there mid sentence? Don't you want them to know it's your birthday coming up?" Jeremy whispered in my ear as the Cullens followed us behind. Hopefully, they couldn't hear us whispering. Although, I wasn't ready to take that chance.

"Follow me…" I whispered to them as I pushed them towards the hallway. "Um… I'm just going to show these guys around the house. Be back in a few minutes." I tried to say as I walked towards Jeremy and Justin.

I raced to find my brothers up the stairs and lead them to my room. I liked the fact that my room was right next to Edward's but Rosalie wasn't too happy that it was next to hers. As I closed the door behind me, my brothers weren't too happy I pushed them inside.

"What did you do that for?!" Jeremy asked, seeming irritated.

"The Cullens have super hearing. They can hear us even if we're whispering. And don't you think a single thing!" I said as I pointed to both of them as a warning.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Edward is a mind reader. I don't want him to hear a word of this!" Jules said.

"Don't you want them to know that it's your birthday on Wednesday?" Jeremy asked.

"No! They've already done so much for me that I don't want them to worry about this! Just please don't say anything to them! Please!" I begged.

They didn't seem to buy it at first but Jeremy was the first one to give in. He sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this but… fine… I won't say—or think—anything to the Cullens."

"And don't decide anything either. Alice can see into the future by what people decide." I warned. "And trust me, she's very nosy." I said as I rolled my eyes. Alice is always in people's affairs so; it would be a miracle if she didn't do it.

"Aye aye, captain!" Justin said as he saluted me like a soldier. He was always trying to be the smart guy in the family, even when he made jokes.

"Very funny, wise guy! Now, let's get back down there before they figure out something's up." I said as I opened the door but Jeremy and Justin were stunned when I opened the door without taking my eyes off of them.

"Um… I think that plan's already dead Juli…" Jeremy said as he pointed to something behind me. I was really confused now… What was he trying to say? I turned around and was face front with Edward and the rest of the Cullens behind him. Oh drat! I thought I could have hidden it from them… Guess not when you're in a house full of vampires.

"Um… hi there." was all I could say. I was shocked to see them in front of me. Edward looked a little disappointed.

"Why were you trying to hide something as special as your birthday from us?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah! It's the best time of the year to give presents!" Alice said with her cheerful voice. Even though her voice was cheerful, she seemed sad.

I sighed and gave in to Edward's face. It looked so unhappy that to ease their pain, I would tell them. "Look, I didn't tell you because you've done enough for me already. You've let me stay here, and helped me out when I was missing, and more stuff like that—"

"We did those things because you are now part of the Cullen family. We love you Jules." Esme explained. "Edward is happy when you are with him. We would never want to take that happiness away from everyone." Her sweet voice said as Edward pulled me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"So, when's your birthday?" Emmett asked.

"Wednesday." I admitted as I gave into Esme's little speech. I guess she was right. Although, I didn't want any gifts from them. The only gift that I wanted—which I already had—was good friends and a sweet boyfriend. "But I don't want anything. I already have what I want for my eighteenth birthday." I said as I snuggled more into Edward as he tightened his embrace.

"Are you kidding me?! You're going to have the best party ever!" Alice said as a smile grew on her face. Oh no… What did she have planned?

"Alice, what are you thinking?"

"You don't want to know love…" Edward whispered in my ear. His sweet scent was filling my nostrils.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some preparations to do." Alice said as she skipped through the house happily. _I don't even want to know what she's planning…_ I thought as the Cullens went back downstairs. Edward kissed my forehead and followed his family.

"I'm sorry Jules, but the Big Guy needs us up there." Jeremy said as he hugged me and then Justin did the same.

"Already? But you just got here." I complained. I had just received new that my brothers were my guardian angels and they were already leaving.

"I know but we're needed elsewhere right now. But remember what I said before. Just sing and we'll be here." He said as he put his cold hand on my face. I closed my eyes and felt his hand leave my face. "We're never far." I heard Justin say. I opened them again to see them light up and disappear in an instant. Well, at least they weren't gone forever, like I thought.

I exited my room and went to find the Cullens in the living room. They seemed happy to see me but I didn't find Alice with them.

"Where's Alice?" I asked but I already knew the answer. There had to be two possible reasons why Alice wasn't somewhere to be found… Option one, she had a vision and wanted to check it out. Option two—which was probably the best one—she was doing something for my birthday that I didn't want to know about.

"She went out to buy a few things." Carlisle explained. Probably a few things for the birthday… God, I hate parties…

"Where are your brothers?" Rosalie asked.

"Um… they had to go. Other business to attend to, I guess." I said as I sat down next to Edward on the couch. "Um… Rosalie, could I talk to you for a second? In private?" I said as I eyed Edward. I knew that he wasn't too happy that I wanted to talk to Rosalie alone but I had to know why she was being so nice to me all of a sudden.

"Um… sure." She said as both of us got up and headed towards the hallway to the "bedrooms".

"Play nice, you two!" I heard Emmett's voice boom through the hallway as we didn't turn back. Rosalie directed me to her bedroom. It was so beautiful. Her room was coloured with a beautiful shade of bright blue with a shelf full of books. Either it was for pleasure or for education, I couldn't tell. She had what appeared to be a king size bed with drapes that fell down to the front of the bed. Just like the house, her room was filled with beautifully lit large windows. Those must take hours to clean! She indicated for me to take a seat at the little table that was put close to a part of the wall that had no windows but I wasn't looking for a place to sit… I was looking for answers. She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Look, I know what's going on."

"Which would be?" Apparently, she didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"What is it? A change of heart or very good acting?" I asked; my tone a little edgy.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"How come all of a sudden, you're being nice to me?" I asked. She didn't answer. I knew I hit a soft spot. I didn't waste any time. "At first, you don't even want me around. And now… you just… you're acting all nice ever since you guys found me with Frederic. I want to know why." My eyes were fixed in her dark golden topaz eyes. It looked like her eyes would go black soon. She needed to go hunt very soon.

She looked away from me and looked out one of her many windows. Apparently, I really did hit a soft spot. "When Edward found your car burnt and demolished, he was ready to go to the Volturi and get himself killed. Of course, we tried to stop him. After Esme and Alice talked to him and persuaded him to stay, he decided that it would be best to look for you. He was so worried that you had actually died in the car crash." Now, she turned to look at me. She looked so sad.

"At first, everyone thought that you died. But, as time went by, we caught your scent at a small river. But we didn't just get your scent; we found some of your blood. That got Edward to freak out. And frankly, it got me worried. Alice couldn't get good visions on you and Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle. Even Jasper couldn't control their emotions. I tried looking for you at a certain point but I didn't find anything. That got me frustrated. I knew that losing you would mean sadness to all the family." Rosalie said with a sad voice.

"So, what? That's why you started being nice to me? Just because you knew that it would upset them?" I asked.

"Not exactly... I envy your couple. I would have wanted to be human, like you. It would be nice to stay in one place for as long as I wanted. Ever since 1933 I've been like this. Edward hasn't found one person for him ever since I've known him. Now that he has, he'd be devastated if he lost you. I've never seen Edward so happy before… I suppose it was a change of heart. I guess I was wrong to push you away from him. I'm sorry. I shouldn't—"

I didn't want her to continue. "You don't have to apologize. I was worried myself when the car kept rolling. I wondered if I wasn't going to see Edward again. You know… my mom was jumping with joy when I told her that Edward and I were dating. She told me that she hasn't seen me this happy in a long time. And she likes my new friends." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I found that pretty funny but apparently, so did Rosalie. "But, I never thought that you and I would get along, until now."

"To tell you the truth, neither did I."

"Well, I guess that I better head back." I said as I started to head out of the room. Suddenly, I felt something cold resting on my wrist and it stopped me in my tracks. I turned my head to see Rosalie holding my wrist. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if we were on good terms now." Rosalie asked with an uncertain voice. I could tell she wasn't quite used to liking me yet. "Are we?"

"I believe so…" I answered, uncertain myself.

Suddenly, I felt a cold whiff of air run in the room. Something wasn't right here… As soon as I looked at the open window, I saw a hooded figure with a menacing grin on its face. This definitely wasn't going to be pretty. Rosalie put her hand on my arm and motioned me to go behind her. I was now behind her and I heard her snarl at the enemy. Suddenly, the figure raced at vampire speed and was now behind me. I felt its breath on my neck and I shivered. Suddenly, Rosalie turned swiftly around but a cold hand grabbed the back of my shirt and flung me to the wall in a rushing blow. When I struck the wall, I felt as the wall crumbled behind me. I felt my vision fade slowly. I heard my name ring through the room but I felt something trickle down my neck.

I tried to make my vision focus on what was happening but it was hard. I could hardly see the battle in front of me but it looked like Rosalie wasn't doing too well. I could see the figure waving an object that reflected in the light. It must have been a knife or something. Suddenly, the figure knocked Rosalie behind the head and she fell to the floor swiftly.

"No…" I tried to say but it came out gargled. I heard some voices call our names but my vision was fading faster now. All I saw was the figure coming closer to me. Its grin was still on its face and suddenly, I heard something open furiously that the walls shook. Suddenly, I lost balance and fell on my right side. My head hit the floor and my vision faded. All I could see was black.

**Alright so what did you think? Review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

11


	23. Healing

**Alright so here's your next chapter. Read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 23

Healing

As my eyes started to open, my head was spinning uncontrollably. I was welcomed to a blurry but beautiful angelic face with black eyes. I tried to put the spinning aside and look at his face. It was Edward. His face was contorted with worry but it looked like he was relaxing, now that I was awake.

"Hello love." His velvety voice said as it rang in my head. That got my head spinning again. Did I hit my head or something? "How are you feeling?"

"Not so loud… My head is still spinning." I said as I tried to sit up but a pain shot through my back. I went back down on the comfortable surface—which I figured to be a couch—and tried to relax.

"Stay still, love. You were badly injured upstairs. Esme is repairing the wall right as we speak. Carlisle said you'll be fine in a few hours but you will need to take some of Frederic's remedies." Edward explained as he placed his cold hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Alright… How's Rosalie?" I asked.

Edward didn't respond. He looked away from me and stared towards the hallway. Clearly, Rosalie wasn't doing well. I felt really bad right now. She got hurt because of me.

"I want to see her." I said as I looked into Edward's eyes. He needed to go hunt. His eyes were coal black. "But first… you need to go hunt."

"No, I'll stay with you until you heal."

"It's fine Edward. I'll ask Alice for some help while you go hunting. It'll be fine Edward." I reassured him. He didn't seem convinced but he eased up and gave in.

"I'll be back in an hour. Alice!" Edward called loudly that it rang through my head. I closed my eyes and he realized that it was just a little too loud for my taste. "Sorry." He said as I saw Alice coming down.

"You called?" She asked.

"Can you bring me up to Rosalie while Edward goes hunting?" I asked.

"Alright. But… I don't know if it's the best thing right—" She started but I didn't want to argue with her. I wanted to see Rosalie.

"Please Alice."

"Um… alright." She said as Edward picked me up and gave me over to Alice. She wasn't too happy that I wanted to see Rosalie right now but I wanted to know if she was alright. As Edward ran out of the house at an amazing speed and Alice brought me upstairs slowly, we were getting closer to Emmett's room. Since her room was practically destroyed, she was going to have to stay with Emmett for a little while, not that she wouldn't like that. As Alice brought me in the room, I saw Rosalie.

She was scratched up on her arms and on her legs and had a few bruises on her face. Her eyes were closed and Emmett was trying to soothe her. Alice set me down on a chair close to her bed and she was really sad.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"I… I don't know. She hasn't opened her eyes since we found her on the ground. I don't know what to do…" Emmett said as he took Rosalie's uninjured hand and placed it in his. I've never seen him so sad. But there was something that was wrong in this scene.

"What's that?" There was a large scratch on her left hand that started bleeding dark red liquids from her hand the moment I laid eyes on it. Alice took a cloth from the room and wrapped it around Rosalie's hand but Rosalie winced at the touch of the cloth. Emmett put Rose in his arms and started cradling her gently. Rosalie still didn't open her eyes. It really got me worried to see her like this. I didn't know that a vampire could be like this…

"We don't know. That sadistic vampire got to her and she winces every single time we touch that wound. But the thing that frustrates me is that I can't see anything." Alice said with an angry and irritated voice.

"It doesn't look like a normal cut…"

"Normally, vampires can't keep normal wounds. If we do, then it's an unnatural cut." Carlisle explained as he entered the room. "Jules, you shouldn't be up right now. In your condition, it's unstable."

"Carlisle, I'm fine… so far. I just wanted to see Rosalie." I said as the spinning started again and I tried to put my hand up to my forehead but a sharp pain rose from my back. I winced a little but everyone was worried now. They gave me worried looks but I reassured them with a smile. "Don't worry… it's just a little dizzy spell." I said as Carlisle exited the room and returned in a second with a glass in his hands.

"Here, take this. It'll help. It should soothe some of the pain." He said as he handed me the glass and I started drinking it. It tastes absolutely revolting! Just like the first remedy Frederic gave me back at his place, except a little better. It tasted like coffee with strawberries mixed in it.

I made a disgusted face but drank the remedy completely. Carlisle chuckled a little but I wasn't. "Is there anything that we can give her?"

"Not that I know of. Although, it might be black magic once again." Carlisle said as he approached Rosalie's bedside.

"Someone's trying to kill me by getting to you guys…" I said; my voice lifeless.

"That's not—"

"She's right. Something's after her." Emmett said; his voice as lifeless as mine. The person he loved wasn't responding at all and it was because of me. Usually, Emmett would be against me saying things like this but I couldn't be totally surprised. "And it's going to kill us if we don't do anything. Rose got hurt because of this whole thing and I don't want to know who's going to be next."

I tried standing up but there was a pain that shot up my back. It wasn't as bad as before but it was still painful. Esme was behind me in an instant. Where did she come from? Did she finish repairing the room or did she take a break? "I'm fine." I said as I headed towards the bed. Emmett put Rosalie back on the bed. "I think I can help…" I went towards Rosalie's injured hand and took off the cloth while being very careful of the wincing. Of course, that didn't work. She winced at the pain. Black magic can work their horrible effects on anybody.

I could see the horrible scratch it had left on her hand. They weren't the same as Edward's since these could be healed but it was definitely black magic. There were only two spells that I knew to take the effects of black magic away. There was the Nerve Ending spell that could be cured and the System Failure spell. It makes the person completely knocked out and they were in a kind of coma that cannot be broken with simple words from family and friends. I closed my eyes and said a few words and suddenly, my fingers started to light up in front of the scratch. I placed my fingers on the graze and opened my eyes to find the wound evaporating and appearing on my hand. This spell was able to bring back the consciousness of the injured and makes the user of the spell get the cut. Since I would be getting the cut, the only thing that was good about this was that I wouldn't have any black magic transferred in me. It would evaporate like the graze. I winced at the pain of the scratch forming on my hand but I tried to push the pain away so that I could finish the counter-spell. In a few seconds, the scratch on Rosalie's hand was gone and it was now on mine.

Everyone was stunned at what happened and weren't moving until Emmett heard Rosalie waking up. I put the cloth on my injured hand now and started walking away very slowly out of the room. Everyone was greeting Rosalie and announcing how happy they were that she was ok. Nobody noticed that I left the room. I was on my way towards the guestroom very slowly—trying not to make this walk too painful—but I was going to go pack. I figured that if I left, the Cullens would be safe. I guess you could call me selfish in a way but I only want other people's safety.

As I started getting the bags out—painfully I might add—and putting my clothes in it, I saw Alice in the doorframe of the guestroom. She looked worried. "How's Rosalie feeling?" I asked as I kept packing my things. I was starting to feel a little better but not a lot.

"She's fine. Emmett and Carlisle are with her right now to see if she's ok. Esme went back to repairing her room so she could be in it soon. But the better question is; what are you doing?" She asked.

"Leaving."

"Oh no… Jules; please don't tell me we'll have to go through all of this again! You're not leaving! And with your injuries, you're not going anywhere!" She said as she came towards me and started unpacking everything in my suitcase.

"Look Alice, Emmett agrees with what I said. I'm hurting all of you if you guys keep protecting me! I don't want anything to happen to you guys on my account. Three of you already got hurt because of this and I don't want anybody else getting hurt! I'm sorry Alice but it would be best if I went somewhere far away from you guys." I said as I repacked the things she was unpacking out of my suitcase. Alice wasn't convinced.

"You're not going anywhere. We can get through this. It's going to be fine." Alice said as she took my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. She brought me in a careful hug and I just wanted to get out of it. It hurt to do so. "Besides, think of how Edward will react if he finds out you're leaving. He loves you. We all love you. We won't let anything happen to you. Rose is fine, I'm fine, Edward's fine so, there's no need for you to leave." I tried getting out but it was getting more painful so I gave up.

"That's right." I heard a lovely voice say beside us. I looked towards my door and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing there. Emmett was holding Rosalie by the waist and it looked like all of her scratches were gone. That was good.

"Dude, I didn't mean any of that stuff before. I was just upset." Emmett explained.

"It's fine Emmett. Don't worry about it." I said as I fell apart from Alice's squeeze. I sat on the bed since the pain shot back up my back and Rosalie and Alice sat on either side of me.

"You're not going anywhere." Rosalie said.

"I've heard that before." I said as I shot a glare at Alice. She looked back at me with the same glare. "But seriously, I—" I started but Alice put her cold hand on my mouth, which told me I should stop talking.

"Jules, I'm awake because of you. I don't see any reason why you should leave. You're a part of this family now." Rosalie said as she put her arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to her but it was painful the way she did it. I winced and she relaxed her grip on me. "Sorry. Where does it hurt?"

"It's nothing." I assured.

"She got hurt when that vampire attacked." Alice explained.

"Mostly her back and her head." Carlisle said as he came in the room. Esme came up behind him. She looked satisfied. I guess she finished the room. Edward still wasn't here. That must mean that he's still hunting. "She'll be fine with a little bit of rest."

"Where's Jasper?" He was the only one that wasn't here right now—except for Edward. At least I knew why he wasn't here.

"There was a lot of blood in Rose's room. He couldn't stay here. He might have done something that he would regret later if he attacked you. Remember, he's the newest of the family." Alice explained.

"Even if we are vegetarians, we can't always control ourselves when it involves human blood, especially yours." Carlisle explained.

"Vegetarians?"

"It means that we don't feed on human blood." Esme explained.

"Well, that makes sense." I said as I got up slowly and started unpacking all my things from my suitcase while everyone started to leave the room. Carlisle and Esme got out first, next was Emmett and Alice was out after him. Rosalie was the last one to leave my room. I sat back on my bed and started to lie down slowly. The spinning had come back and it was really bugging me. Suddenly, I heard some light footsteps and opened my eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Jules?" I heard Rosalie ask in the doorframe.

"Yes?"

"You can start calling me Rose, if you want." She said with a smile before heading out of the room. It was nice to see that we really were on good terms now…

**Alright, so what did you think?! REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

9


	24. Spotlight

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Read away and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 24

Spotlight

When Sunday arrived, I was healed and able to walk normally. Edward had heard about my attempt to leave and was happy that I decided to stay. Even though I still had a bad feeling about all of this, I didn't want Edward to be upset. And now that I was on good terms with Rosalie, I couldn't make that go away. The days passed and school was barely keeping me awake. I still had nightmares at night about the hooded figure but surprisingly, Edward was there to soothe me and get me to go back to sleep. As Tuesday came along, some people were putting up fliers on the walls. I was wondering what they were doing. I made my way towards one of the walls and saw a flier for the upcoming talent show on Friday. It made me shiver. The last time I tried to participate in any show, my little brother died.

As the day passed, Edward drove us back home and we started talking about the upcoming exams. That wasn't my favourite thing to talk about but I knew I had to start studying very soon. After all, they were coming in a week and a half.

As we entered the house, Alice was jumping with joy followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Oh no… What was she planning now?

"You might want to run away love. This could get ugly." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What is she—?"

Alice was running up to me at vampire speed and it surprised me. "Oh Jules! You are so lucky to have me as a friend!" Alice said as she started hugging me tightly.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked as she went towards the other two jumping vampires.

"Well, I kinda… signed you up for the upcoming talent show on Friday…" She said with a little smile.

"Oh no! ALICE YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed at her. I can't believe that she signed me up for something like this… I didn't want something horrible to happen again.

"Why not? You have an excellent voice and you're really talented. It would be a great opportunity to show everyone what you can do!" Alice said.

"It's true Jules. You should go for it." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, you rock dude… ette." Emmett corrected. He seemed a little embarrassed about correcting himself but it was no problem to me.

"It's alright Emmett." I said as I lowered my head for a second and turned to look out one of the wall length windows. "But seriously Alice, you should have asked about this. I mean… I don't… reject the idea… but—"

"I'm sorry Jules. I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I just thought—" I didn't let her finish. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know the story behind all of this…

"It's alright Alice. You don't have to apologize about anything. Let me think about this whole thing a little…" I said as I headed towards my room to do a little bit of homework. Edward stayed behind but it didn't bother me. As I did my homework for a little while, I kept thinking about what Alice put me into… Why did I have to go through this?

As I finished my homework half an hour later—since our teachers don't really give us that much homework right before exams—, I started looking on my computer for which song I would do if I went through with this whole talent show thing… I looked through all of my favourite bands like Metro Station and Faber Drive, even Paramore or Linkin Park. I even went for singers like Leona Lewis and Muse. As I was researching, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said as my eyes didn't leave the new laptop.

"Is it alright if we talk?" I heard a pixie voice say from the doorframe. Of course, it had to be Alice.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked as I closed the screen of the computer and turned to face Alice. She sat down on the bed in front of me.

"Edward told me the story about this whole talent show. I didn't know what happened to you. I never would have signed you up if I'd known. I'm so sorry." Alice said apologetically. Her face was contorted with emotional pain.

"Don't be. I just… overreacted at it." I said as I looked away from her but I didn't notice her coming closer to me until she hugged my shoulders.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." She reassured.

"No… I have to. I need to get over this… fear of being on stage. This might be the best way to do it." I said as I opened the computer again and kept looking. Alice looked at the screen and saw that I was going through the Paramore listing of songs.

"Then, I won't go against you. But don't feel pressured to do it." Alice said as she started leaving the room.

I kept looking through the listing and found a new song that I never heard before from Paramore. I opened the link to their new song _Decode_. It started as pop-rock and it had a really good beat. The lyrics made more sense to me and Edward's relationship and I started to think that I should go with this song. Alice liked it and started bobbing her head to the rhythm of the song. "I think I just found what I was looking for…" I said with a smile. _Although, I'm going to need more help to do this… _I thought as I watched the music video to the song. If I was going to sing and play the guitar, it wouldn't be enough. I needed a drummer and a bass guitarist. Maybe I could ask some of my friends at school for the assistance.

As I started to memorize the song and playing it with my amp—which I was capable of putting headphones on to keep nosy vampires from hearing my plan—and started playing it with my guitar, I was really starting to like the song.

The next day came in a rush. I didn't even realize that my birthday had come. I was finally eighteen. As the day passed, mostly everyone that I knew was wishing me a happy birthday and the Cullens were telling me to come home right after my practice. I'm guessing Alice planned something for me. Sam gave me a lovely friendship bracelet that I put on my arm right after she gave it to me. Jack gave me two tickets to go see Paramore onstage in Seattle during the time off after exams. This was incredible! Lizzy wasn't at school again... I was starting to get really worried.

Gus gave me a gift certificate to the mall for ten dollars. Maggy gave me a thirty dollar gift certificate to the sports' store—which was very thoughtful of her. Austin gave me—which was surprising for his style—a new eight gigabyte red iPod nano. This was a perfect gift! I can't believe he would get me something this beautiful—and expensive. Tiffany gave me a gift certificate to the mall for forty dollars. All my friends gave me amazing gifts that I had to repay them somehow. I would find a way. Everyone wanted Lizzy back so badly that if I tried to find her, it might be worth it. I missed her too.

As I got back to the Cullens house after the practice for the talent show, decorations were filling the house like crazy. I'm guessing Alice went all over with this whole birthday party thing… I didn't blame her. After all, she was Alice. Alice was the first to give me her present. After all, she was the most excited one of the Cullens. As I opened it, it was a lovely golden ring with a tiger on it. It was so nice and it must have cost her a fortune. Emmett gave me a pair of leather motorcycle gloves that had a lion on it. It was really cool. I always wanted to get my licence for motorcycle. Now, I had a part of it.

Jasper gave me a cute silver ring with another tiger on it that fitted perfectly. It fitted perfectly with Alice's golden ring on my other hand. Although, I really _was_ starting to have a lot of jewellery on me. I already had three necklaces, a few rings on my fingers and many bracelets on one arm. I didn't have anything so far on the left arm. Esme got me a beautiful set of golden earring loops. I tried them on and they were perfect. They fitted with all of my jewellery. Carlisle gave me a leathered—and quite large—bracelet with the Cullen family crest on it. Why was I getting so much jewellery with their family crest on it?

Rosalie gave me a brand new stereo for my room that must have cost a fortune but I wasn't complaining. It was nice to know that we weren't on bad terms, and that she didn't mind the little incident with the vicious vampire. Edward was the last. He gave me a mixed CD. He said that it was most of the songs that he composed with his guitar and some piano in it. But he said that there was another present outside. As I followed him outside, I saw a car that didn't belong to any of the Cullens. It was a 2010 Chevrolet Camaro! It wasn't even out yet!

"Whose car is this?" I asked as I approached the car. It was so beautiful.

"Yours." He said with his velvety angelic voice.

"What?!" I asked surprised. I can't believe they got me a totally brand new car that isn't even out in stores right now! This must have cost a fortune!

"This car now belongs to you, since your car got destroyed." Alice said as she got out of the house with the whole family behind her.

"I think this is a little too much." I said.

"Not at all. This is the least we could do." Carlisle said.

"Thanks so much. For everything." I said as I went to hug Edward and Alice while the rest of the family came in to give me a group hug. I loved all my gifts. And I loved my new family. I wouldn't exchange any of them for the world… not even the Cullens.

As the days passed, the talent show was getting closer and closer. It was getting me very nervous. I knew that Henry wouldn't come. He probably thought that I was gone to Seattle or something—since I never came back home, but then again, why would I? He told me never to come back home… I asked Jack if he knew anyone who played the drums and surprisingly, he knew how to play. And he was glad to help me out. Well, now all I needed was a bass guitarist. Lizzy was still absent… Ok, something was definitely weird. As I ran into Sam, she saw my name on the talent show listing. She asked me plenty of questions involving what I should do and I filled her in on my plan.

I told her that I needed a bass guitarist and astonishingly, she knows how to play the bass. She said that if I hadn't found that bass guitarist in time, she'd be happy to fill in the spot. Well, it was clear to me that this was going to go well, maybe…

Friday came in a rush. Jack, Sam and I practiced after school every day until the talent show and we sounded pretty good. Sam thought I was pretty talented and Jack kept thinking about Maggy. I asked them about Lizzy and they told me that she went missing a few weeks ago and they still hadn't found her yet. That was just horrible… I hope that they would find her soon. It wasn't like Lizzy to be missing. She was a really nice person. I just hoped that she wasn't hurt…

Night fell and a lot of people came to the talent show. Man, this was going to be a disaster… As the other contestants went on stage, my turn was getting close. Alice was jumping with joy when I came back at school today. Apparently, she already saw how this was going to end. Hopefully, it was a good ending. My fear was growing by the second and images of the talent show from five years ago came in my mind. Going to the hospital to find my mother in a coma… hearing from the doctors that Justin had died… Henry being mad for days and blaming me for everything… I pushed the thoughts away. I knew that tears were falling down but I had to do this. If I didn't get passed this fear, I'd never be able to do anything anymore.

"Are you alright?" I heard Sam ask beside me, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's get out there." I said as a random teacher told everyone to welcome the next talent—which is us. I took a deep breath before going on stage with Sam and Jack. I didn't like the fact that I was going to play in front of everyone but I also didn't like the fact that I was playing with my "bad luck" guitar. But I had to get through this.

We started playing and I looked for Edward in the crowd. I found him in the front row, but I didn't _just_ find Edward… I found the other Cullens as well. Now, they were the kind of family I needed. You had the loving and caring brothers and sisters, the welcoming parents and most of all—which still counted as family—the loving boyfriend. I smiled when I saw them all. As the song continued, Edward looked even happier. He was always happy to see me like this but I guess the words of the song got to him. As I played the guitar and sang, my fear was slowly dying. Suddenly, I saw a light in front of me. I looked towards the light and saw someone entering the room. As the light surrounded the figure, I saw who it really was… It was Henry! Who told Henry about the talent show?! Henry never shows up to these kinds of things! But I already knew the answer to this question… Of course, it had to be Alice who spilled the beans about it, as usual. She could never keep a secret but she was so nosy.

As we finished the song, I was happy that my fear had been exterminated. It now felt right to be on stage, especially with my new family being there. We finished the song and headed backstage. Sam gave me this bear hug after we performed and I returned the hug. Jack hugged my shoulders and it was nice to have friends like this.

The talent show finished a few minutes after we performed the song _Decode_. Everyone started to leave when I went in the foyer of the school. The Cullens were all waiting for me, and so was Henry in a corner. Edward came up to me and hugged me dearly. His cold skin made my warm skin feel very good. I was always happy when his skin touched mine. It felt really good.

"You were incredible."

"Thanks."

"You might want to talk to your father. He seems worried." Edward whispered in my ear as I looked at Henry.

"You're right." I said as I fell apart from our embrace and I went towards Henry. The Cullens left the school and went towards their cars. Yes, I did say cars! I walked up to Henry and he stayed where he was. His expression seemed to change when he saw me. He placed a smile on his face and came up to me. We were at least arms length when I tried to break the silence.

"Hi." was all I was able to say. I wasn't too sure why Henry came here but if he wanted to talk, he wasn't doing the best of jobs right now.

"Hi Jules. Um… your friend invited me." Henry said. He seemed really nervous.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Wow… That was a shocker. Usually, he never apologized for anything. He usually blamed something on other people.

"About?"

"I want you to come back home."

"And why should I do that? Have you actually learned something? Do you even know _why_ I left?" I asked in an irritated voice. I didn't want to go back to him if he didn't learn a thing.

"My attitude… I know. And I don't blame you. When I heard that your car was destroyed, it got me worried. I thought I actually lost you. And now that I heard you were performing, I was so glad. I wanted to see if you were really alive. So, I came here and found you onstage. Last time I saw you performing was five years ago. But I do realize that my behaviour was awful and I'm truly sorry Jules. I just want you home." Henry pleaded. It wasn't like him to beg for stuff. I guess he really wanted me back home.

"I thought you said I could never step foot in the house." I said.

"I was wrong. I can't tell my daughter that she can't come back home. That was wrong of me to say. And I'm sorry. I'll be better. I swear." He said.

I sighed. "I don't want you to swear about anything. I just want you to be a good father." I said softly. And that was true. "I want you to respect me a little better. I want you to accept what I do and who I have as friends or boyfriends. I want you to accept the Cullens. And I want you to accept Edward as my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? When did this happen?" He asked with his tone getting a little higher than before.

"See? This is what I mean! You raise your voice at the slightest thing I tell you. I want you to accept what I tell you." I said.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I… I'd like to see him sometime soon. I just hope that you can come back home." He said as he came to hug me. I didn't force myself against it.

"Look, exams are coming in a week. I've got those to think about right now. I'll get back to you after them, ok?" I asked.

"Alright... I guess I can wait a little longer." He said with a smile. "You were wonderful tonight." He said before leaving. I just stayed there and waited a little before realizing what happened today. I grabbed my coat and headed towards my new car. As I went inside and breathed the still new car smell, I kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do. But something didn't seem right…

Something wasn't right about Henry…

**Alright, so what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

11


	25. Danger

**Alright guys, so here's another chapter. Read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!!**

Chapter 25

Danger

As the weekend passed by, I couldn't stop thinking about what Henry said. I still thought that there was something wrong behind all of this but I had to concentrate on my studies. I didn't—no, I couldn't—let this engulf me. Edward, Alice and Rosalie helped me study for the exams.

The week passed and exams started. At first, it was Math. It was quite easy. I knew a lot more than most people but it was good to have some help from Alice. Edward helped me in English and Emmett helped me out in Chemistry—since we didn't really have an exam in Gym, Jasper didn't need to strain himself.

Exams passed quickly but the feeling I had never passed. Henry wasn't the same as when I talked to him. I didn't tell Edward what happened with Henry but Alice probably saw it coming. I thought I might want to talk to Henry more before I make my decision. I told Edward that I wanted to talk to my father and he accepted it willingly. He wanted to accompany me but I said that I could do this by myself.

The day after exams, I took my car and drove to Henry's house. I called him a few hours before I left. He hesitated a little but with an uncertain voice, he accepted. I arrived late in the afternoon but I wasn't too late. Henry hadn't started supper. I guess he was waiting for me to make it for him, as usual. I knocked on the door and Henry was surprised that I would knock. I mean, it was technically my house too.

"Hi dad." I said as he gestured me to enter the house.

"You know, you don't have to knock. It's your house too." He said as he closed the door behind me.

"I know but it sounded more polite if I knocked." I said as I took off my coat and placed it on the rack. "Do you want me to start your dinner?"

"If you don't mind. Are you going to eat with me?" He asked as we headed towards the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm having supper with Edward tonight. He kinda wanted to celebrate the end of exams." I said as I started taking the ingredients out of the cupboards and making soup for Henry. I wonder what he's been eating for the past few weeks.

"We've been looking for any signs of you since the accident. What happened?" He asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, the car started spinning around uncontrollably until someone found me and started healing me. Then, the Cullens found me and took me back home." I explained.

"You came back here?"

"No, my other home. I went back to their house to heal."

"Is there any way that you'd be willing to come back home? To your real home?" He asked.

I stopped in my tracks. "Actually, I don't know… The Cullens were so welcoming when I left from here that I don't know if I have the guts to come back." I said as I continued to finish his vegetable soon. It was almost done and it smelled amazing. I was always proud to cook.

"Well, you won't have to make that decision soon…" I heard an icy voice say behind me. My eyes shot up wide and I turned around sharply to find a hooded person with white skin standing right behind Henry. It was the same hooded person from the Cullens house that attacked me and Rose! "Hello Juliette."

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry Jules…" Henry said in a frightened voice. The hooded figure took a knife and held it right under his neck.

"Don't hurt him!" I almost screamed.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not him I'm after… It's you." He said as he ran up to me at vampire speed and was beside me in an instant. He tried to punch me but I ran beside him faster than he him. I tried to reach for my cell phone to call Edward but he just kept coming at me. I tried to avoid him but it was hard. Although, he wasn't going after me with his speed and strength. "Aren't we being a little feisty?" He said as he kept coming at me with punches.

I used the speed dial to call Edward and I placed the phone to my ear. On the first ring, he answered. "Jules?"

"Edward! You have to come here! There's—" I said but the hooded figure put a cloth to my mouth and I dropped the phone. I tried to scream but there was something in the cloth that made my vision blurry. The cloth smelled strong on my nostrils. It smelled like tonic or something stronger but it made my strength disappear. I tried to see where Henry was but he was nowhere to be found in the house. He probably ran off. Great… my own father won't even save his daughter. As I closed my eyes, the hooded figure let go of me and I dropped to the floor right beside the phone. I could hear Edward screaming nonstop my name but my voice wouldn't come.

I felt someone pick me up and hold me in its stone cold arms. I hope it wasn't him… I could hear voices but it was hard to hear. My system was shutting down on me. What was in that cloth that could make me black out like this? It sounded like Edward was screaming hard but in whispers. He was probably on the phone still but I heard something snap shut and something breaking. What was that sound? I heard static afterwards. Did that guy just break my phone?! He'd better pay that back.

Suddenly, I heard something clash to the floor before I smelled some smoke around me and everything blacked out.

I don't know how long I was passed out for but I could hear some dripping close to me. I tried opening my eyes and only saw bricks in front of me. I felt something cold splash on my face. As my vision came back to normal, I saw myself on a cold brick floor. Where was I? I tried standing up but my head was killing me! What happened? As I lay on the wall to stop the aching in my head, I looked at my surroundings. I saw shackles on the walls, a wooden door that looked quite medieval, Lizzy on the floor motionless, metal bars like in a large cell… Wait! Lizzy?! What was she doing here?

I went over to her and tried to wake her up but she just laid there motionless. As I turned her around, I saw a large very dark red scratch on her left arm. Oh no… He had scratched her too with the System Failure spell. I did the same counter-spell that I used on Rosalie and it started working. Lizzy's scratch was evaporating and going on my arm. It stung a lot when the scratch was coming onto me but at least Lizzy was starting to wake up. How long had she been like this? It didn't seem long because the wound looked fresh. As her wound evaporated completely, she started to wake up. I looked her over and she looked healthy enough. She seemed to have no broken bones or hasn't been eating enough. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was me.

"Jules?" She asked with a tired voice as she started to get up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I brought my long sleeve shirt to hide the scratch from her but it didn't work. She started looking over my new scratch and started freaking out, like the first time I met her.

"Are you alright?! How did you get this?" She asked as she tried to pull my sleeve up slowly but it hurt a lot that I stopped her in her tracks.

"It's nothing… I'm glad you're alright. Everyone's so worried about you!" I said as I hugged her. But suddenly, someone opened the wooden door to our big cell and I saw the hooded figure looking at us confused.

"Well, it seems Sleeping Beauty's awake. Hello Juliette, nice to see you again. But, I can't have you two sharing a cell. It would be unorthodox." He said as he used black magic to fling me across the room and my back hit the wall hard. Lizzy screamed my name but the hooded figure used his magic to make bars between the two of us. Since our cell was pretty big, it wasn't that big of a deal if he cut the room in half. He made another door on my side of the cell and disappeared in a pile of smoke. In a second, he was on my side of the cell. I tried getting up but I was suddenly tied up to some shackles on the wall. Why was this happening to me? Suddenly, the hooded figure took his hood off and I saw who he really was…

"Gus…"

**Alright so what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


	26. Riddles

**Alright so here's a little chapter for you guys. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!!**

Chapter 26

Riddles

I couldn't believe that Gus was a vampire! Although, it wasn't surprising… He was never at school when the sun was out and he sometimes skipped classes. But his eyes at school were brown… Now, they were crimson red. His look was menacing right now.

"Now, I was hoping that we didn't have to fight back at your house. And now that I see Elizabeth awake, this is bad. How did this happen?" He asked.

"So I undid the spell, how is that wrong?" I asked as I tried to straighten myself up. "No one should have to be unconscious like that!" I started saying but suddenly, he was right beside me and he put a hand on my stomach. Suddenly, I felt as if my whole body was cramping up badly and I felt myself hit the ground. Did he take the shackles off of me first? I tried to move or to get up but my body wouldn't function right. All I could do was talk.

"Now, we won't have to go through a lot of trouble." He said as he sat next to my limp body.

"What did you do to her?!" Lizzy screamed from her cell.

"It will paralyze her until I need her. And now, I wish to talk to her. And I need to prepare myself for when I talk to her little boyfriend…" He said with a grin on his face. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"Don't you dare… touch him…!" I said. The Nerve Ending spell wasn't just supposed to paralyze the victim but it was meant to put pain on the victim. And boy was I feeling the pain.

"Oh, I won't touch him. I will make him suffer like his family made me suffer…" He said. Family? He better not be talking about the Cullens right now or I'll mess him up good! "You see, when I had first moved to Olympia fifty years ago, I wanted some fresh human blood. I went looking around and who did I run into? The beautiful Rosalie Hale. Although, she wasn't alone… She was with many other vampires with her. And I do believe that your boyfriend was there. They wanted to stop me. I had just discovered my powers and I wanted to test it. They were the perfect target… But I didn't know how to use them…

"I was quite vulnerable at the time. The Cullens found it quite amusing to see me fail in front of them. On the other hand, I was quite mortified. They attacked me and gave me this scar." He said as he lifted his shirt to show his stomach. There was a long scar around his stomach line that hadn't healed.

"Vampires… aren't supposed to get… normal scars…" I said as the pain kept coming. It came in waves and the waves kept coming every second.

"Normally, they aren't. But when you are gifted with magical powers, your vampire abilities change. You see, my healing system changed when I received the black magic. Now, I am scarred with this for eternity. Your new family will pay the price like I did." He said as he got up and undid the spell on me. The pain was gone but I was still unable to move. "I'll come back for you soon. Time to let your boyfriend know how you're doing." He said before leaving the cell and leaving me on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lizzy asked with her hands on the bars that now separated our cell room. I tried lifting myself up by the elbows but my body ached so much, I still got to the wall.

"Yeah… Peachy…" I said. I knew I would be weak for a few minutes but it couldn't be helped.

I started asking Lizzy how she got here and she was happy to respond. I mean, we were both stuck in here until someone found out where we were. Luckily, Lizzy figured that out. We were in Vancouver, and apparently, in an old movie theatre from the eighteen hundreds that was abandoned long ago. When she was captured, she wasn't captured by Gus. It seems that he's working with another vampire. It had been a month since she was captured but they've been nice. They gave her food and water and a few books to keep her entertained. Well, nice to know evil vampires can be nice once in a while. But they did give her fiction books, which wasn't her type but she started liking the type.

I asked her to keep the vampire thing a secret and she was willing to agree. She didn't want to upset anyone, and if anyone found out about the Cullens being vampires, they would be very upset.

A few hours later, Gus and another vampire came back on my side of the cell. I didn't recognize the other vampire but she hit me on the neck and that made me dizzy for a little bit. It knocked me to the ground and they dragged me somewhere dark and put me in shackles—probably so that I wouldn't escape. Even though my vision was blurry, they put something over my head to cover my eyes. Great… They must be planning something that I shouldn't see. All I could hear was some sparkling.

"Well, hello there Cullen family." I could hear Gus saying.

"Who are you?" A child-like voice said. That was definitely Emmett.

"Wait, I've seen you around school." Rosalie pointed out.

"You're Jules's friend." Carlisle said.

"Well, not exactly." Gus said. There was a sudden pause and then, I heard a gasp. "I am the vampire that you mortified fifty years ago!"

"What do you want?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I could tell it was Edward's voice.

"Let's see if you can decipher this riddle… _My name is like a bird, but not as graceful, but I do love you so, and I would rather die than stay away from you._ Janine, start the countdown. If you do not answer the riddle within ten strikes of this whip, it will be game over already. Pitiful if that happens…" Gus said as the other vampire—I'm guessing it was Janine—started striking my back with the whip. I didn't want to give Gus any satisfaction so, I didn't scream. I held in the screams and straightened up every time the whip came at me.

I could hear the Cullens discussing about the riddle but the whip kept coming. Five… six… seven… I could feel tears coming down my face as the whip came one last time before it stopped. I could see that the Cullens stopped before the last strike came. I could feel something slide down my back. It might have been some blood.

"If you have Jules, I'm going to rip you apart slowly and painfully!" I heard Edward snarl at Gus. Was he in the room right now?

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I heard Gus say as I felt something on my head. Then, I felt the bag being lifted off my head and I could see my surroundings. The room was lit by torches but it didn't really illuminate the room much. But in front of me was a giant glowing orb that showed the Cullens. They looked shocked as they saw me. I must look horrible right now.

"Jules!" I saw Alice scream. Everyone looked worried.

"Why you…" Edward asked.

"Oh, don't worry… I haven't done anything to her… yet. No, the party is just getting started." He said menacingly. He came towards me and was about to touch my head when I saw Rosalie step in the scene.

"Don't touch her!" She screamed. Suddenly, Gus put his hand behind my neck and his cold fingers were going down my spine. It really disgusted me and apparently, Edward, Alice and Rosalie had the same feeling. They snarled and Gus took his hand off and seemed amused.

"Now, this is way better than cable." A female voice said behind me. It must have been Janine.

"You're right Janine. But something that would be much better would be to see Edward weep…" Gus said as I heard him snap his fingers and suddenly, a high pitched noise sounded in my ear. I felt my body stiffen and I couldn't move or talk at all. Was he using his magic on me _again_?

"What did you do to her?!" Edward snarled.

"What lovely things paralysis can do to a person." I felt him touch my cheek and I tried to look at him. He looked pleased. "I can do whatever I want to you without complaints. Like this for instants." He said as he leaned down to put his lips on mine. Edward could see what was going on… Why was Gus doing this to him?! He kissed me but it wasn't tender. It was fierce. A second later, he took his lips off of mine and looked pleased. If I could gag right now, I would all over Gus's fancy shoes. "Now _that_ was pleasant."

"Get away from her!" Alice snarled. I hated this right now… I never wanted any of this to happen. If I wasn't with Edward right now, none of this would have happened.

"Oh, I have one last thing planned." Gus said as he took out a little bottle filled with a pink liquid inside. What was that? "Let's hope your girlfriend likes the taste…" He said as he took the cap off of the bottle and opened my mouth.

"Don't touch her!" Edward snarled. He looked menacing at the scene. He shouldn't have to see this.

"I want you to suffer like I suffered, Cullens! And this is going to be the key to break you!" He said as he poured the liquid in my mouth. It was revolting but suddenly, I felt like my lungs were giving out on me. My insides felt like they were churning like an oven that couldn't be shut down. It hurt so badly that my eyes shot open. "Poison works wonder on humans."

"Jules!" I saw Emmett say. He was usually this sweet guy but his voice was venomous.

"Now, now. Let's not make this harder than it already is. This poison works slowly and very painfully. You have four days to find her. If not, well… let's just say goodbye to her right now." He said as the screen went black and I couldn't see the Cullens anymore. Edward looked pained the last time I saw him. Now, my vision was getting worse. I could see black spots and the pain was intense. I didn't know that poison could work like this…

"Don't worry. I'll hold to my word about the four days. My black magic poison works slowly but effectively. Let's get you back in your cell and wait for the Cullens to play hide and seek. Well, mostly seek." He said as Janine took my shackles off and dragged me to my cell. Lizzy looked worried about me because I looked in pain. But that's how I felt. He locked me to the shackles in the cell and left me there with a sick and menacing smile. "Have fun…" He said before leaving me with Lizzy. This would be a long and painful four days… or less if they found me earlier.

**Alright so please don't hate me for doing this. I only did this for the story. So please REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	27. Race against time

**Alright guys so here's another chapter for you. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 27

Race against time

The pain was intensifying every day. It had been two days already and the Cullens hadn't found me yet. But I didn't want them to find me. I didn't want them to get hurt on my behalf. On the third day, I didn't have any strength to even move. I could hear my surroundings even more than before and I could still speak. Lizzy was in a corner reading a book but for a day, she kept trying to make me feel better about the situation—which wasn't really helping.

In the afternoon of the third day, Gus came in the room alone and seemed content about his work. He would either get the Cullens here or see me die.

"Well, how are we doing today?" He asked.

"Shut up…" I said; my voice barely over a whisper.

"Well, let's see what Edward feels about this…" He said as he made a giant glowing orb appear in the cell, just like three days ago when I saw the Cullens in their house. As the image appeared clearly—well clearly to me, since my vision was fading each day—I could see Edward, Alice and Rosalie in a forest. "Hello."

"Gus…" Edward snarled.

"Any luck? You know, you're running out of time." Gus said sarcastically.

"We picked your scent and once we find you, we're going to rip you apart piece from piece and burn you into hell!" Rosalie said with a bad snarl. Wow, you really shouldn't mess with Rosalie at a time like this.

"Well, you better hurry it up, Edward. Your girlfriend's not doing so well." Gus said, now turning towards me so that Edward could see me. I tried to look at his face and it looked contorted with pain. Even though my vision was getting worse, I could still see him. His angelic face, normally so nice and sweet, looked pained and upset. I could feel something cold and hard take my chin. It turned my head to face the orb.

"Get your hand off my girl!" Edward growled.

"If you get here in time, I'll hand over the antidote willingly." Gus said, still holding my chin towards the orb.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Alice asked.

"I always keep to my word…" Gus said.

"Edward…" I could barely say something. My voice broke off and I felt my energy slowly disappear again. "Don't…"

"Jules, just hang on. We'll be right there. I love you." Edward said before running off and the screen went black. I would have loved to tell him I love him too but I didn't have the strength. I just hoped that he would get here on time.

I could feel myself fading away. Now that I thought about it, I didn't mind death. Edward was safe, Alice could still be with Jasper and her family, Henry and Chanel were safe. Who could ask for better? Suddenly, I heard a _slam_ coming from beside me. I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes but I could faintly hear someone gasping. I hope that it was Lizzy. But surprisingly, it did sound musical. Lizzy didn't have a musical voice…

"Jules!" An angelic voice said in the darkness. Edward? What was he doing here? I told him not to come. Gus was after him…

"Edward, she doesn't have much time left. We've got to get the antidote." Alice? No… this must be some kind of mirage. I had to find my voice, to try and get this sorted out. My heart was beating incredibly slowly that I had to use more of the strength I had to get a gasp out.

"Edward…" I tried to say but I felt my wrists being free. Was someone taking the shackles off? I hope so. Suddenly, I felt as if I was falling face front but cold strong arms caught me. Please, tell me it wasn't Gus… I had enough of him. "Get… Lizzy… out first…" I tried saying.

"But—" I heard Edward try to say but I couldn't see him. I wanted Lizzy out of here.

"Please…" I pleaded. I could smell his scent. I was definitely in Edward's arms. My face felt so hot right now that I was glad to be on his chest, with his arms around me.

"Rose, come with me. We'll get Lizzy out. Alice, hold her. I'll be back love. Just hang on." I heard Edward say as he passed me onto another set of cold arms. I believed it was Alice, or at least I hoped it was Alice.

"Come on Jules. You'll be fine. Just hang on." I heard Alice's beautiful voice say. I guess she was trying to soothe me.

"Alice…" I tried saying.

"Don't talk. You'll use all your strength." She said as she brought me up in a hug. Although I had maybe just minutes left, I liked being in a friend's arms.

"You shouldn't… have come…" I said but it came out gargled.

"Of course we should have! You're family Jules." Alice said as she hugged me slightly.

"He's after… Edward…" I said but I heard someone rush to my side and I heard Edward ask Alice to put me in his arms. I was glad that I talked to Alice but I wanted to be with Edward.

I felt someone pet my hair softly but I couldn't tell who it was. "Don't worry Jules. Your friend's safe. She's outside waiting for us to come back." I heard Edward whisper in my ear tenderly. Suddenly, I felt a wave of pain come in my heart and I winced at the pain. "Jules, just hang on."

"Edward… it hurts…" I said but it was very painful.

Suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded menacing. I tried to hear who it was but I had a feeling it was Gus.

"Well, it seems you found her. Wonderful." He said with a sick voice.

"Yes, we found her. Now, pay up! Give us the antidote!" I heard another female musical voice say. I could recognize that one. It was Rosalie.

"I always keep my end of a bargain. The antidote is at the door." Gus said but suddenly, everything went silent. He must have left. I felt a whiff of cold air pass beside me and in a second, I felt something cold open my mouth.

"Drink this Jules. You'll feel better." Edward said as I felt a liquid enter my mouth and suddenly, I could feel myself getting stronger. Was this the antidote? Well, it tasted better than the poison itself. I gasped a little and suddenly, I could open my eyes. Although my vision was blurry, I could still see them. Edward, with his lovely pale face and black eyes… Oh no, he hasn't hunted in a while. And there was my blood in the room. Great…

Alice was really worried at the moment. And Rosalie was the same. But the three vampires had one thing in common. Their eyes were all black. They needed to hunt soon. "How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"Better…" I said as I started sitting up. I could feel that my energy was returning to me very fast—which was quite surprising. Edward had his arms out in case I would fall but I was fine now. Although, my back was really hurting but it was natural when you just got hurt with a whip.

"We're so glad you're ok." Rosalie said as she hugged me in the back but it hurt a lot and I winced at the pain. She moved back but I didn't want her to. I was happy that my friends and boyfriend found me. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah… My back just hurts, that's all." I said but Alice looked at my back and saw all the scratches in my back from the whip and gasped. These wouldn't heal. They would probably turn into scars.

"This is horrible." Alice said.

"Let's get you back home so Carlisle and Esme can look you over." Edward said as he picked me up bridal style. I was fine to walk. Now that my energy was back, I didn't see the problem with walking but it was Edward's choice.

As we walked out of the cell, the room outside of it was still gloomy but lit only by the torches. I just wanted to get out of this nightmare but suddenly, everyone stopped. I tried to look around but I saw Gus close to the exit. Oh no…

"Well, look who's feeling better." Gus said sarcastically.

"Shut it." I responded; my voice ice cold.

"Get out of our way." Rosalie said menacingly.

"Oh, no one's going anywhere." Janine said behind us. Edward set me down on—probably because they were ready for a fight.

"Let's see if you are as good in battle as you were fifty years ago." Gus said as the two sadistic vampires started to approach us slowly.

"I got the woman. Nobody messes with a whip like that on my friend…" Rosalie said with a snarl.

"I've got your back Rose." Alice said.

"I've got Gus. Nobody messes with my girl like this." Edward snarled. The way he said it right now made me feel safe. I trusted the Cullens with all my heart that I knew they could kill them.

Suddenly, they went into combat. All I could see was a blur. They were moving so fast but they looked like they were dancing… It was so amazing. Although, I could see them stopping. It looked like Rosalie and Alice were doing an amazing job against Janine but I didn't know if Edward could take on Gus all by himself. I was worried. I was the only one fighting while all my friends were fighting for me. I felt bad right now. I felt useless. As Alice and Rose were fighting Janine, I saw Edward stopping. He seemed pinned to a wall. Hopefully Gus wasn't using black magic on him. Suddenly, I saw Edward go to the ground against a wall. Oh no… Gus seemed happy about his fight.

"Well, look who can't fight well! Let's finish this…" Gus said as he took out a large knife. This didn't look good. I started running towards them. I didn't want Edward to get hurt on my account like before. As I was a few centimetres away from Edward, Gus started coming at an amazing speed. "Suffer!" Gus screamed as he came close to Edward. As Gus stroke with the knife, the only feeling in this room was pain.

**Alright so what do you guys think? Please review!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


	28. Saving Edward

**Alright guys so here's another chapter:) Hope you guys like it. READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 28

Saving Edward

All I could feel was pain as blood spilled on the ground. Edward looked surprised at the event in front of him. My back was turned to Gus but the knife was through my right shoulder. I wanted to protect Edward. He was about to get hurt and I couldn't let that happen. My blood was making all the vampires in the room thirsty but that didn't matter to me right now. My hands were extended to protect Edward and my face was contorted in pain, reflecting Edward's face.

"Well, this is a little setback. Oh well…" Gus said as he took the knife out of my shoulder and pushed me to the side. I started rolling in pain but it didn't bother me right now. I could hear the Cullens screaming my name but all I could feel was pain. As I stopped rolling to the side, a line of blood ran from Edward to me. My shoulder hurt a lot. I couldn't stop wincing but as I tried lifting myself up, I saw Edward snarling at Gus, almost strangling him. Rosalie and Alice were ripping Janine apart and starting a fire. Is this how you got rid of a vampire? By burning them? Odd…

Edward seemed red with anger at this point. Suddenly, Gus disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared a few feet away from Edward. "You might have defeated Janine but let's see if you can defeat your own brother…" He said, his fingers glowing as he did some hand signs and moving his arms around. Alice and Rosalie were burning Janine in the fire but suddenly, Edward put his hands up to his temples. I saw his scars glowing red and a few seconds later, he started to straighten up. He turned around and my eyes shot wide. He was under Gus's control now. He turned to look at me now. His blood-shot red eyes were now looking into my sea blue eyes.

They were terrifying.

He came towards me and I tried to get up but my shoulder was killing me. He was hovering on top of me when he smiled a menacing look at me. "Edward…?" I asked with a shaky voice. He took my leg only inches above my ankle and squeezed it harder and harder until I heard it crack in seconds. I screamed for a little until he took my shirt and threw me across the room at an amazing speed. Suddenly, I hit a pole on my right side and I hit the floor so hard. I couldn't move at all. I felt like my stomach was poking at me. Did I break a few ribs or something? I felt my shoulder hurting like heck when I tried to move it. I might have dislocated it or something. As Rosalie and Alice saw what was happening, they screamed my name and ran to try and stop Edward but suddenly, they were stopped by an invisible field.

I'm guessing Gus was using black magic on them too at the same time he was controlling Edward. That was so wrong. Rosalie and Alice tried to break through the wall but they weren't able to. Edward kept coming at me and grabbed my neck and brought me to the wall. He knocked me against the wall and my head hit the wall badly. I think it was starting to bleed since I felt something drip down the back of my neck. I guess Edward was thirsty now. He snarled at me and looked like he was about to eat me.

"Well, this was too easy. First, I killed your two brothers and now, it's going to be too easy for Edward to kill you now." Gus said with a laugh. WHAT?! He killed my brothers?! If I could move right now, I would kill him myself if I was a vampire. Alice and Rosalie seemed to be steaming mad at what was going on. Edward was squeezing harder and harder than ever but I tried to speak. He was squeezing the same way that he squeezed me back at the Cullen house.

"Edward… It's me… Please come back… to me… I… love… you…" I tried to take his hand off but his head started to come closer and closer to me. Was he going to bite me or try to suck my blood or something? I was close to suffocating when I could feel a tear flowing down my face but I didn't care. Now, I was scared. As he opened his mouth and bit on my shoulder, the tear fell from my chin to his hand. Suddenly, I felt an intense fire coursing through my veins as I screamed. Edward removed his hand from my neck and backed away in pain. I landed on the floor and started trashing badly on the ground. Edward put his hands up to his temples again and in seconds, he was back to his normal self and the scars on his hand started to evaporate. "Yes…" I said as I saw Edward was back to normal, his black eyes staring at me.

The field went down and Rosalie and Alice were trying to pin me down so I wouldn't move so much but it wasn't working. The pain was too much. "The venom's spreading. Rose, go help Edward. I'll stay here." Alice said as Edward was about to rip Gus's throat off. Rose didn't want to leave but a few seconds later, she was gone to help Edward rip Gus apart. "Come on Jules, just hang on." She tried to soothe me but I needed my brothers here. I started singing but Alice was trying to stop my trashing. Seconds later, they were in front of us.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked while they went to their knees beside me. I was holding my screams in. I didn't want them to worry too much. I'm guessing angels don't eavesdrop on things like this.

"Edward bit her and the venom's spreading too slowly. With the little amount of venom in her system, it'll take about a week before she becomes one of us." Alice explained.

"If she lives that long." A deep voice said behind us. Alice turned around and saw a tall man wearing a long black robe. He looked scary.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I am the angel of death. And I've come for Juliette." Death said.

"What?! Why?!" Alice said. "She can still make it through this."

"The venom will only kill her. There is still a slight sight of poison in her system. It modifies the venom and instead of turning into a vampire, it kills the human." Death said. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Now that the poison was out, I didn't want to die.

"Someone has to suck the venom out." Jeremy said. "Or else she'll die."

"Alice… You have to do it…" I said as I trashed around. The pain was getting worse and I could feel my whole body burning up like an open flame.

"Jules, I—"

"Please!" I said louder than usual. I couldn't hold my screams any longer. If I couldn't scream, at least I could raise my voice and try to calm down a little.

Alice didn't seem to be able to comprehend the whole situation but I could smell smoke. Was Gus dead? I tried to move my head to see the fire but suddenly, I saw Rosalie and Edward putting Gus in the fire. This nightmare was going to be over soon. Suddenly, I could feel something cold on my burning arm. "Hold on Jules. This will be over soon." Alice said as she brought her head towards my shoulder and hesitated a little. I turned my head to face the ceiling and suddenly, Alice bit my shoulder and the pain was too much that I had to scream.

Jeremy was holding my arms while Alice held my head as she sucked the venom out of my system. As I screamed I felt two pairs of cold hands on my arms and legs. Were Rosalie and Edward helping me? I hoped so.

Suddenly, Alice stopped and the pain was gone. I relaxed and I could faintly hear now. I was too tired to do anything right now. "You might have won this time Cullens, but Juliette will come to me soon." I could hear Death say before disappearing.

"Is it all out?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. The venom's gone. I can taste it." Alice said as she licked her lips.

"Alice… Thank you…" I said before I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jules." I heard Edward say as I felt something cold press against my cheek. That was all I heard before everything went black and I was sucked into darkness once again.

**Alright so what did you guys think? REVIEW!!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


	29. Forever

**Alright everyone, our story is coming to an end. So here's the last chapter to this story! After this will be the epilogue. Hope you guys like it:) READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Chapter 29

Forever

As I was in darkness, I dreamt of the Cullens and of my past nightmare with the sadistic vampires. Gus using his black magic on me… him torturing the Cullens while he used me as bait… getting poison in my system… almost dying at the hands of my friends… Alice saving me… It was so much to handle. I remember the pain. It was so intense that it was hard to handle. I remembered Edward biting me. His eyes were so menacing… It scared me to look at him. But suddenly, I went through the darkness and I started dreaming.

_I had suddenly returned in the black room lit with torches. Edward had me pinned to the wall and was squeezing tighter on my neck. His eyes were blood-shot and they were starting to really scare me. Why couldn__'t he look away? I tried to reach out to him by my words but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly, he bent his head towards my shoulder and bit down into it. The pain was too much and now he was sucking. Oh no… He was sucking the blood out of me. I felt my energy being sucked out of me and in seconds, I went limp. I tried to tell him that I loved him but it was too late. He took his head away from me and his lips were covered with my blood. NO!_

Suddenly, I could hear new things. I could smell some medications around me. Where was I? I couldn't open my eyes. All I could see was light shining through my eyelids.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" I heard an angelic voice ask. Edward! I wanted to see his face. Suddenly, my body started to ache but it wasn't as painful as my almost death experience. It wasn't as painful as the venom.

"Edward, she'll be fine. Don't worry." I heard a firm voice say. That was probably Carlisle. Was he in the room too? I tried opening my eyes but they felt like tonnes. I felt something cold press against my face. It felt soothing.

"She'd better wake up or I'll wish I killed Gus more painfully." A soft but angry voice said. That was probably Rosalie.

"Rose, you did fine." I heard a pixie voice say. Of course that was Alice.

"Yeah babe, don't worry." A childlike voice said. Emmett.

"I just hope she won't feel too much pain." A sweet voice replied. That was definitely Esme. Were all the Cullens here? Wait, what about Jasper? I didn't hear him yet. But Jasper doesn't talk much in the first place so, I'm not surprised. "We gave her some painkillers but hopefully, it will be enough."

"I'm sure it will, honey." Carlisle said. Did he _ever_ call Esme honey?

I could smell Edward's sweet scent getting closer to me. "Please Jules, come back to me. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey… that's my line…" I said softly. I knew they could hear me. It took me all of my strength just to open my eyes but I wanted to see them. I saw Edward's beautiful face. His pale skin, his bronze spiky hair, his coal black eyes… Oh no. He hadn't hunted in a while, exactly like in Vancouver. "Hi…"

"I'm so glad you're awake, Jules." Edward said.

"How long have I been out…?" I asked; my voice a little shaky.

"About a week." Jasper responded. Well, that's perfect. I missed about a week of school!

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked.

"A little sore… Nothing Carlisle and Esme can't fix…" I said as I opened my eyes fully. Alice, Edward and Rosalie seemed happy but I could see their eyes and they were coal black. "How long has it been since you went hunting…?" I asked.

"They refuse to go hunting until you woke up. And with that, they haven't gone hunting since they heard that you went missing." Emmett answered.

"Since I'm awake… you should go hunting…" I answered. My voice was still weak but I didn't find that it mattered right now.

"But—" Edward tried to say.

"No buts… You three… go…" I said as I looked over to Edward, Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh fine!" Alice said as Rose and Alice stormed out of the room but Edward wasn't convinced.

"Go… I'll be fine…" I replied. He looked me in the eyes and gave in.

He bent down to my face and kissed my forehead lightly. "I'll be back soon love." He said before leaving the room.

"So… how bad am I…?" I asked as I tried to position myself better on the bed but it hurt badly.

"Don't try to move. You have a cracked skull, three broken ribs on your right side, your right shoulder was dislocated and we had to place it back. You were also stabbed and have a bite mark on your right shoulder." Esme responded.

"On top of that, you have a broken leg." Emmett clarified.

"Thank you Emmett." Carlisle said.

"No prob." He said with a smile.

"Could someone hit him for me…?" I asked.

Jasper took the hint and hit Emmett across the head. Normally, Jasper would never do this but I guess now was the time.

"Owe! Jazz, you didn't have to do that, you know!" Emmett said as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks Jasper…" I said with a smile. For the first time since I've known Jasper, he's never smiled at me.

"Don't thank me. He needed it." Jasper said.

I laughed. It hurt. I guess my ribs weren't back to normal yet. But I was happy that I was out of that horrible nightmare. Although Edward might live with the horrible thought of almost killing me, I think he will be just fine.

The three vampires came back about an hour later. Esme was checking on my wounds when Edward sat beside me and took my hand. I was starting to become tired but I was looking forward to staying awake if I could see my one true love. "How was the hunt…?" I asked; my voice consumed with fatigue.

"Painful since I had to stay away from you." Edward said as he rubbed my cheek with his cold hand. His golden topaz eyes were staring straight into my tired eyes. "You should get some rest Jules. It'll do you some good." He said as he took his hand away from my cheek.

"Only if you sit beside me…" I said. He didn't hesitate one second. After I spoke, he came beside me on the bed and put his arm around my neck carefully. "You feel good…" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Alright, let's get out of here before this gets too lovey-dovey for my taste." Rosalie said as she dragged Alice out of the room with Esme in front of them.

"Wait." I said firmly as I opened my eyes slowly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks… for everything…" I said, the fatigue engulfing me even more. I could see a smile going on the three girls' faces.

"Don't thank us. We'd do anything for you." Alice said with her pixie voice, so sweet and full of love.

"Now you get some rest. We'll see you soon Jules."

"Goodnight." Esme said before the girls left the room and left the both of us alone.

"I love you." I said as my eyelids were falling unwillingly. I was just so tired.

"And I love you. And I will love you forever." He said as we kissed before I fell asleep on him and fell into a dreamless sleep. I had Edward for as long as I lived. But now, I wanted to be with him forever. And there was only one way for that to happen… if I would become a vampire, just like the Cullens.

**Alright so what did you think? Please tell me what you think of it:) REVIEW!!!**

**Bellacullenswan17**

6


	30. Epilogue

**Alright everyone. Here's the epilogue to this story. But good news, THERE'S A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!!! It's called **_**In sickness and in love**_** and it will be posted very soon. So, read and review please!!!**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

Epilogue

As the days passed, my injuries were getting better. I was able to leave the hospital a week and a half after I was brought in. Unfortunately, I did have to bring a crutch and have a sling to level my arm when I went to school. The Cullens were a little overprotective about me but I didn't care anymore. I was starting to get used to it. All my friends heard about Gus but even though they were upset, they were more excited about Lizzy's return than about Gus's "death". They heard that he died in a car accident with his parents but I knew what really happened.

The theatre in Vancouver that Gus trapped us in was set ablaze the day that I was brought back at Olympia. I wonder who did that… But I already knew the answer. It was probably one of the three Cullens that saved me. I didn't mind it though. If the police found my blood on the floor, there would probably be a lot of questions on this fact. And I didn't want anything to be brought back to the Cullens. Edward was with me in the hospital every single day while I was in bed rest.

Chanel came to see me while I was at the hospital. Apparently, she came to see me while I was unconscious but I was glad that she actually came when I was conscious. She was worried about me and she wanted me to move in with her. She thought I was at too much risk in Olympia. But she couldn't make me leave. I already tried to leave twice and that officially didn't work. And if I did, Edward couldn't come with me. I wouldn't want to be away from him for anything. So, I had to refuse. She asked me if I was staying with Henry but I told her that I was staying with the Cullens. She already met Carlisle and Esme and didn't seem to see anything wrong with that. Chanel thought that Carlisle and Esme were responsible enough to take care of me—and of course, Esme would be delighted for me to keep living with them a little longer—and let me stay for as long as I needed. And to make a bigger excuse, Esme told Chanel that I should stay at their house until I was completely healed, since there were two doctors in the house.

Henry never came to see me at the hospital. Typical. After he ran away when Gus tried to kidnap me, I never expected him to do anything for me again. I didn't want to see him anytime soon. Not after the way he's been acting… I'd rather be dead than to be with him in his house.

Valentine's Day had passed while I was at the hospital and Edward brought me my favourite flowers, which was a white rose. How did he know what my favourite flower was? I'm guessing he talked to Alice about that. Frankly, it didn't bother me at all. I didn't exactly know what to get him but luckily, Alice came through for me and got him some flowers as well. He loved a sort of Japanese flower called hibiscus. They were supposed to be known for gentleness. And Alice bought a few of them. I loved how she knew what to get everyone. But then again, she loved to snoop in other people's business. But that was just her. No one could change that. She just loved the fact that Edward had finally found his mate. And frankly, I was happy to.

Close to the end of February, my wounds were almost healed and I was able to leave the crutch and the sling. My head was healed and my ribs were fine. It was just my shoulder that was hurting the most. I never thought that being stabbed in the shoulder would hurt a lot. It stung a few times but I was enduring the pain. Edward seemed worried but I kept reassuring him that I was fine.

As I was about to leave school to go back to the Cullen house in my new car—since I haven't been able to use it for the past three weeks, it was still new to me—there was one person that I wasn't expecting to come in the parking lot. I saw a police cruiser that I would have loved to forget. Henry. He started walking up to me but Edward started snarling under his breath. He never usually did that but Henry was getting on his nerves, big time. I turned towards him and rubbed his arm.

"It's alright Edward. I can handle this." I reassured him.

"I don't want him to get near you." Edward snarled.

"Please Edward, it'll take a second. Please wait by the car. I'll be back in a minute." I said but he didn't seem convinced. He knew what happened the last time I was alone with Henry. I was kidnapped by a sadistic vampire. "Please." I begged.

"Alright… I'll be waiting for you." He said as he kissed me and left towards his Mustang next to my car. Henry was in front of me and seemed sad.

"Hi Jules." He asked; his voice a little shaky.

"What do you want?" I asked; my voice ice cold.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Henry said.

"Oh right, like I'm supposed to believe you!" I said menacingly as I walked towards my car.

"It's the truth! I really am sorry." He said as he followed my movements.

"Right. As I recall, the last time I heard that line, you ran away and let me get kidnap by a monster!" I said; my voice getting more and more deadly.

"I shouldn't have done that. And I feel horrible about the whole thing. I should have been more protective of my daughter." He said.

"I'll say." I said as I unlocked the car and opened the door. I was about to enter when he took me by the wrist. I turned to face him and saw Edward. He looked fuming right now.

"Please listen to me. I never meant for you to get hurt. And I never meant to run away, it's just that he was threatening to kill me if I didn't give you over." He said.

"Oh yeah! Save your own skin but not your daughter's. Oh, that's just perfect Dad. You didn't even come to see me in the hospital! That's low Henry, even for you." I said as I entered the car. "You know I won't be able to forgive you so, why are you still trying?"

"I want you to come back home because I love you! You're my daughter, for crying out loud! I want you to come back home." He responded. I wasn't buying any of this.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said as I tried to close the door but Henry grabbed it and stopped me in my tracks. I tried closing the door again but he wouldn't let go of it. He was getting on my nerves now. "Look, get the hint. I don't want you as my father. So, let go of my brand new door and get away from me." I said coldly. I can't believe I just said that to my own father. He let go of the door and I got out of the parking lot at an alarming speed. I felt some tears fall down and I stopped over in a diner's parking lot. I stopped the ignition and took a tissue out of the back seat. As I turned my shoulder, it hurt a lot. I winced at the pain and held my shoulder for a little while. I forgot about the tissue and just used my hand to wipe my tears away. I had never been like that with anyone before. Why was today different?

Suddenly, I heard my passenger door open and I saw Edward coming in the car. I wiped the tears away and looked at him. He looked worried and upset at the same time. "Your father will forgive you." He assured me as he took me in his embrace and petted my hair gently.

"No he won't. I know him. After what I said to him, I don't think he'll want to see me anytime soon." I said between dry sobs on his shoulder. "I've never said anything like that to him." I said as we stopped hugging and Edward took my hand in his cold strong hand. It felt good.

"Believe me Jules; he'll forgive you in time." Edward said, his angelic voice ringing in my ears. Suddenly, my shoulder started to hurt intensely and I took my free hand to hold it. I winced at the pain and Edward seemed to worry a lot. "What's wrong?" He asked; his tone filled with worry. I tried to forget about the pain and rested my hand on the seat and took my hand away. I closed my eyes for a second as I tried to forget about the pain. It seemed to work for a little while.

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it. Let's go back home." I said as I started the engine. Edward wouldn't budge. Well, if he wasn't going to move, he was going to leave his precious Mustang here for the night… unless he came at vampire speed to get it.

After a few seconds, he started to move. "Was it your shoulder?" He asked. I stopped the car again in exasperation.

"Yeah, but it's nothing… Don't worry." I said.

"I should take you to Esme or Carlisle. Maybe they could have a look at it." He said.

"Edward, I'm fine. Look, if it hurts again, I'll go see them." I negotiated. He seemed to hesitate a little but I was fine now. The pain only came a few times.

"Alright. I just want you to be free of any kind of pain. After what you've went through, you've had enough pain for a lifetime." Edward said with his dazzling smile.

"Man, I've missed that smile." I told him with my own smile creeping on my face.

"And I have missed you. I love you."

"I know. I love you too." I said before leaning in to kiss him. His lips on mine were amazing. It felt so good that I would have never wanted to be separated from him. But unfortunately, it had to end. He separated from me and flashed me his dazzling smile once again. Man did I love that smile of his.

"Shall we go home?" His angelic voice asked.

"Sure. Let's go home." I said as Edward got out of the car and went towards his white Mustang. Suddenly, the pain came again but less intense than before. At least Edward wasn't here to see this. I didn't want him to worry too much. I guess this was the aftermath of being stabbed in the shoulder by a sadistic vampire who could use black magic anytime he wanted. "I hope this goes away soon." I said before I left the parking lot and headed towards my new home.

**So, what'd you think of the conclusion to this story? Well, hopefully you liked it. So, REVIEW!!!**

**And look for **_**In sickness and in love**_** on fanfiction very soon:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

7


End file.
